


The Battle of the Five Armies and The Lost Jedi

by dovies666



Series: The Lost Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bagginshield if you squint, Battle Scenes, Blood and Gore, Clueless OC, Confessions, Dain likes OC, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Extended Scenes, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Force Ghost(s), Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Humor, Jealous Thorin, Jedi chilling in Middle Earth, Kili and Tauriel are each others one, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Past Lover, OC is a badass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury, Possessive Thorin, Protective Dwalin, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, So much angst, Tag As I Go, Thranduil is an asshole, Violence, mentions of Jedi order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovies666/pseuds/dovies666
Summary: Time is running out. Her vision of the Durin deaths is almost upon them. With Thorin snared by the gold sickness, and her companion's none the wiser about the oncoming battle. Alexa has a choice to make. But does she have the strength to do it?Note: Explicit warning for chapter seven only. Rest of work is either mature or no warnings.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Original Female Character(s), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Ki-Adi-Mundi & Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin's Company/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lost Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231274
Comments: 49
Kudos: 39





	1. HIS NAME IS SMAUG! HIS NAME IS SMAUG!

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the Star Wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the Hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa, Ben, and Seren, as well as some details of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

_“It is time my old Padawan,”_

**THIRD POV**

Bells toll loudly over Laketown, echoing in the ears of all as a constant reminder of the oncoming beast. The people of Lake-town clamour as they rush to evacuate their homes, grabbing anything of value to them. 

Alexa stood outside, Tauriel beside her as she overlooked the town. The two remained silent as a chilling roar sounds in the distance. It wouldn’t be long now. 

A sudden rush of wind blew through the two women's hair as a shadow flew above them. Exchanging a look with Tauriel, Alexa strode back into Bard's home; the ginger Elf not far behind. 

Shortly after entering the house, Alexa went straight towards Bard’s youngest child; Tilda. “We have no time. We must leave,” Tauriel said, as she picked up a blanket and headed towards Tilda and Alexa. 

“Get him up,” Bofur said, grabbing a coat. 

“Come on, let's go,” Fili said as he went to lift his brother. 

“I'm fine. I can walk,” Kili told him, shrugging off his brother's hands. 

“Fast as you can,” Tauriel muttered, as she passed the blanket to Alexa who wrapped it snugly around Tilda’s shoulders. 

“We’re not leaving. Not without our father,” Bain said, as he came to a stop beside the Elf. 

“If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?” Tauriel replied, turning to face the boy after she had finished speaking. 

That seemed to do it for him. Nodding at the Elf’s words, Bain grabbed some extra blankets for him and his sisters. During this, Alexa had been looking after Tilda, making sure she had everything she needed. 

“Are we going to die Alexa?” Tilda asked, the sound of her small voice causing Alexa to look down at the girl. 

Sighing, Alexa got on one knee and smiled softly at the girl. “No, Tilda we’re not,” 

“But the dragon?” she continued; her brown eyes full of terror. 

“Don’t you worry about such things Tilda. I’ll keep you safe and protect you from him,” Alexa assured, swallowing the lump in her throat as she recalled what had happened to the last girl she had promised to protect. No, not again. Never again. 

“Yeah, you saw what she did to those Orcs Tilda. We’ll be fine,” Sigrid said, hugging her sister to her side. 

Nodding at Sigrid, Alexa stood and smiled reassuringly down at Tilda one last time before leading the pair down the stairs and to the boat. 

“Give me your hand,” Fili spoke, helping the oldest girl in the boat before reaching his hand out to Tilda. 

“Come on, we gotta go,” Bofur said as he helped Alexa inside the boat, placing her down on one of the seats. 

“Quickly now. Hurry!” Tauriel stated, now standing at the front of the boat. 

“Kili, come on!” Fili called out to his brother. Kili leapt into the boat, the last one of their small group to arrive. 

Alexa sat at the rear end of the boat near Kili, while Fili and Bofur guided the boat through the lake with the oars. Pushing away from the dock, the two Dwarves led them through the narrow canals of the town. 

The wind whipped around their heads as a roar reverberated through their bones. Smaug wings glided effortlessly over the rooftops as he flew roughly sixty feet above them. Screams rang throughout the town as Smaug flew aloft; though the dragon had yet to do any real damage. 

Alexa observed as Smaug soared up above the town, his silhouette revealed as he flew in front of the moon. Before he swiftly descended, a bright orange building in his belly. 

With one breath, Smaug unleashed his fire upon the town; incinerating people in the direct line instantly. The lake shined as the inferno spread; consuming the wooden structures. 

Smaug’s eyes narrow in hatred, and another fierce roar leaves him; causing a great ball of fire to spew from his mouth. Several crashes and screams sound behind Alexa on the boat instantly after. But she doesn’t dare look back, not wanting to see the carnage Smaug had brought. 

As the inferno continues, Alexa glanced around the burning town. She watched as a man on fire ran around the docks screaming. Before diving into the cold water below. Alexa bit the inside of her cheek at the sight, as much as she wanted to, she could not help them. 

“Look out!” Bofur shouted abruptly, 

Before Alexa could look at the Dwarf, she jerks forward. Their boat having made contact with the Master’s one; which was full of treasure. The force of the impact causes screams to erupt from Sigrid and Tilda. At the collision, their much smaller boat tips to the side, threatening to submerge into the cold depths below. 

The glittering of gold caught Alexa’s eye as she helped Fili steady the boat. Glimpsing towards the light, she took in the massive treasure horde; and the Master and Alfrid standing at the rear of the boat. _Of course, they would save the gold over their people,_ she sighed. 

“Move it, move it! Come on! Faster!” the Master commanded, not caring for anyone else but himself – and the gold. 

“My gold! My gold!” the Master continued, as the treasure on the boat fell into the icy water below. 

**\---- Scene: Erebor ----**

The remaining company except for Thorin all overlooked the burning town. The toll of bells ringing in their ears. 

“Poor souls,” Balin sighed, 

The older Dwarves who had lived through Smaug's fire when they had resided in Erebor were all trapped in the past, as they took in the sight of the burning town. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo just watched on, sorrowful. 

Nori glanced down to his brother Ori, who since Smaug’s first attack had taken to looking blankly ahead and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Gloin looked away from the red blaze, incoherent words leaving his lips as he prayed to Durin that his brother and the rest of their company would survive Smaug’s wrath. Bifur looked down to his cousin Bombur, who was wide-eyed and worried about his brother and the remainder of the company. 

Bilbo turned to glance back at Thorin. Not seeing the Dwarf, his eyes squinted slightly as he frowned. Walking towards the steps, the dark form of Thorin came into his view. The frown on Bilbo’s face deepened as he stared at the Dwarf, the very Dwarf whose eyes were transfixed on Erebor. 

Thorin did not seem to mind the destruction Smaug had caused on Lake-town. His gaze was set upon the halls of Erebor. The dragon-sickness enveloped his heart, causing his Durin blue eyes to darken. 

**\---- Scene: Laketown ----**

The heat from the flames burned nearby as the small boat full of Dwarves, Men, and Elf navigated their way through Smaug’s carnage. The firedrake had not held back, unleashing his fire upon anything and everything in his path. The town was alight. Black smoke rose high above the structures as the fire continued; the flames spewing from Smaug's mouth never-ending. 

Screams erupted around them, and a loud splash sounded nearby; as debris from a burning building finally gave in to the flames and descended into the lake. The small group found themselves under another alight structure, waiting for Tauriel, who was manning the front of the boat, to give the all-clear for Bofur and Fili to continue paddling. 

As soon as Tauriel had dropped her hand to her side, Fili and Bofur resumed guiding the boat through the burning town once more. 

Soon the toll of the bell was no longer able to be heard. Hearing the familiar twang of an arrow, Alexa searched for the origin. A gasp left her lips as she watched Bard shoot arrow after arrow at Smaug. 

“Da,” Bain breathed, also seeing his father. The simple word caused Sigrid and Tilda to gasp, as they also turned their gaze to the watchtower. 

“Da!” Tilda called after her father, 

“He hit it! He hit the dragon! He did!” Kili said, glancing from Bard to Tauriel several times. 

“No,” Tauriel whispered, her face contorted into one of fear and shock. 

“He hit his mark! I saw,” Kili asserted the Elf, 

“His arrows cannot pierce it’s hide. I fear nothing will,” Tauriel told him, shutting down the Dwarf’s hope that Bard would kill the Dragon. 

At her words, Alexa averted her gaze to her hands. She did not know if Bard had already used the black arrow or if it had been confiscated from him; as Bain had told them about his father being arrested. Either way, she was nervous for the man, who cared deeply about his kids. 

Bain watched with no hope now as his father shot arrows at the Dragons hide. He glanced across the burning town towards the statue of the pig-headed Master. Casting his eyes down to the boat drifting beside it, he swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. Standing, he grabbed the overhanging grappling hook with both hands, the chain rattling as he did so. 

“What are you doing?” Bofur called, attempting to grab the young man’s legs as he swung off the boat. 

“Bain, no!” Alexa said as Bain dangled over the water. 

She was about to use the force to pull him back to the boat when her eyes caught a blue figure. Standing amid the flames, Qui-Gon shook his head at the woman as he knew that the boy needed to get away for things to fall in place the way they are meant to. Seeing Qui-Gon shake his head, Alexa grew silent, her hand reaching across to grab Tilda’s. 

“Come back! Bain!” Fili shouted after Bain, 

“Bain!” Sigrid called after her brother; her tone desperate. 

“Bain! Get back here!” Bofur said as Bain landed on the wooden floorboards of the dock. 

“Bain!” Fili called once more, though it was no use as he had already run away from them and across the dock to the statue. 

“Leave him. We cannot go back,” Tauriel said, her eyes watching as Bain’s figure grew farther and farther away. 

At Tauriel’s words, Fili and Bofur reluctantly continued to paddle towards safety. “Bain!” Tilda called, her voice cracking as tears ran down her small cheeks. 

Just as they were exiting the burning town, a malicious voice roared from above; causing a shiver to run down Alexa’s spine. The familiar words in her vision sounded once more in her ears, as the dragon known as Smaug faced Bard and his son Bain. 

“Who are you that would stand against me?” 

**\---- Scene: Erebor ----**

A deafening roar escaped Smaug as he crashed through the burning town; the black arrow had hit its mark. Screams of pain left the dragon as he flew above Lake-town, his wings flapping harshly. The bright orange colour in his throat dissipated as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Smaug's rage-filled eyes grew dull as he fell towards the town below; dead. 

The loud crash of Smaug falling onto the Master’s boat and into the water sounded in the company’s ears; the noise signifying the death of Smaug. 

“What was that? What happened?” Ori asked, leaping to his feet to look upon the town. 

“It fell. I saw it,” Bilbo replied, stalking closer towards the edge. 

At his words, the Dwarves all got to their feet gasps of shock and disbelief leaving them. They all gaped in silence as they stared at the quiet town, now rid of the beast known as Smaug. 

“It's dead. Smaug is dead,” Bilbo muttered in shock as he glanced back towards the remaining company. 

“By my beard, I think he’s right. Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain,” Gloin asserted, not quite believing his eyes. 

“Aye. Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know the dragon is dead!” Balin shouted; his words causing hearty laughter to leave the Dwarves. 

However, as the Dwarves celebrated the dragon's demise; Thorin left the lookout post. His eyes clouded as he walked down the steps and towards the entrance to Erebor. 

**\---- Scene: Shores of Laketown ----**

Alexa remained with her Dwarf friends, reluctantly leaving Tauriel to take Tilda and Sigrid around to find their brother and father. 

Bofur, Fili, Oin, and Kili all packed the boat and got ready to leave once more. Whilst they were doing this, Alexa had helped a few struggling people out of the water and to land. Shrugging off their thanks, she went to help out the next person in need. 

Alexa’s eyes ghosted over the dead bodies that had washed up on the shore. The cries and screams of families and infants washed over her ears. 

“My baby! Where’s my baby?!” one woman calls amongst the rest, her words piercing Alexa’s heart. 

Searching through the life forms, dead and alive, Alexa scoured the shore for the woman’s child. Centring on a small cry, Alexa followed her senses towards the sound. The wailing gradually grew louder the closer she got. Her eyes ran over a discarded ball of old sheets, the cry sounding within. Racing towards the lump, Alexa picked up the blankets and pulled it down to reveal the infant’s tear-stricken face. 

Humming the old Jedi song her Master had taught her, and she had sung to young Ben, she slowly but surely got the young babe to calm down. Quickly walking through the crowd of survivors, Alexa made her way towards the woman screaming for her baby. 

Reuniting the crying woman with her baby, Alexa smiled down at the woman now cradling the child; tears in her eyes. Mutters of thank you and thank goodness left the woman's lips as she held her baby. 

“Alexa, come on. We are leaving soon,” Fili called from several meters away. 

Looking down once more at the crying woman, she smiled softly before hastily leaving to join Fili and the others. On the way there, she noticed Tauriel staring after Kili. The latter, unaware of the Elf’s eyes on him. Knowing that this was the right time, Alexa walked towards Tauriel; stopping just before her. 

A sigh left Alexa as she took in how Tauriel’s eyes lingered on Kili. _Well, it’s now or never._ she thought, her eyes misty as she mentally prepared herself to speak of him. 

“I was,” Alexa began, the words getting stuck in her throat. 

After taking several deep breaths, she continued. “I was once in love with a man I couldn’t have. I knew what I felt for him was forbidden and so, squashed any feelings I had about him down and focused on the job,” she told the Elf, who had since looked down curiously at the woman. 

“As cheesy as it sounds, love found a way; and it turned out that he returned my feelings. Despite the job, and everything in between those times with him, as few as they were. Were some of the happiest moments of my life,” Alexa said a fond smile on her face as she thought back on her old life. 

“It has been almost six years since he died... To this day it is still one of my deepest regrets: avoiding my feelings for him for so long. Had I not, we may have had more time together. Don’t make the same mistake I did,” she finished, a sigh leaving her as a single tear ran down her cheek; memories of Obi-Wan filling her mind. 

The Elf's eyes were sympathetic as she listened to Alexa speak of her lost love. She watched as the woman wiped a stray tear from her cheek, her eyes glassy. Wanting to see her smile, Tauriel sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you wish to tell me anything else, Alexa? Cook of the Dwarves,” she asked a teasing tone in her voice, causing Alexa to snap out of her memories. 

Alexa smirked at her words, and her eyes flickered over to the Dwarves; her gaze lingering on the brothers. “Actually, yes. Now that you mention it,” Alexa replied, a halfhearted chuckle leaving her, prompting Tauriel’s lips to twitch up into a small smile. 

Alexa’s green-grey eyes once full of mirth turned dark and sad as she turned to face the Elf, all humour having left her. “Listen, I don’t have much time. I need your help Tauriel,” 

Noticing the sudden change in the woman’s tone and stance, Tauriel turned her gaze from Kili to Alexa. “With what?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Saving Middle-earth,” Alexa whispered; her words startling Tauriel and caused her eyes to widen in shock. 

“Before you say anything, there are some things you must know,” Alexa began, gaining a nod from the startled Elf. 

“I am not from around these parts. From where and what I am, I have no time to explain. I am a seer of sorts, and I have seen the battle that comes; Azog the Defiler leads a campaign against Dwarf, Man, and Elf starting with Were Worms. They will come out the ground outside Erebor with battalions of Orcs and everything foul shortly following,” Alexa told her, 

“I have-I have seen the Line of Durin fall,” she finished, her voice a mere whisper as her thoughts flashed back to her vision. 

“I-I don’t believe you. I can’t,” Tauriel whispered, unable to believe the words from the woman in front of her. Her gaze ran over Kili, who was helping pack the boat full of supplies. 

“He cares about you,” Alexa commented, seeing how the ginger Elf’s gaze lingered on Kili. 

“And before you start denying anything, I know you care about him too. It doesn’t take a smart person to realise that you two are in love,” she told the Elf, causing Tauriel to snap her gaze back to her. 

“But if you do not help me, he will die. Along with his brother and Thorin Oakenshield,” Alexa finished, silently pleading that Tauriel would believe her. She was counting on it. 

Alexa watched as Tauriel took all the information in, she was shocked that’s for sure. The Elf was wary of Alexa and was torn between believing her ‘seer’ story or not; as she had previously claimed to be a cook for Thorin Oakenshield’s company. But Tauriel knew better now, as she had seen Alexa’s green sword. The very same sword that she had used to slice through the Orc’s torso like a gentle breeze on a summer's day. Besides, what could Alexa gain from telling her this anyway? And with that thought, Tauriel knew what to do. 

Tauriel spared one last look at the raven-haired Dwarf before looking back to Alexa. “Okay, what can I do?” she asked, 

Alexa sighed in relief at her words before turning serious once more. “You must be there for Kili on Ravenhill in five days' time. It is there that he dies by the hands of Bolg,” she told the Elf 

* * *

Knowing that Kili wanted to talk to Tauriel, Alexa nodded once more at the Elf. “Remember what we talked about,” she whispered, knowing that Kili was now in hearing range. 

Turning around, Alexa walked towards Kili and the boat. Stopping in front of Kili, she smiled knowingly at him and squeezed his shoulder softly before carrying on towards the boat. 

“What was that about?” Fili asked once Alexa had joined them. 

“Nothing Fili. I was just thanking her for helping us escape,” Alexa told the blonde Dwarf, who nodded thoughtfully at her words; not giving it a second thought. 

“Kili, come on. We’re leaving!” Fili called out to his brother, as they had finished packing the boat. 

Alexa placed her hands on the side of the boat, helping her friends push the boat back into the water. Of course, she knew that she could just use the force to push the boat back into the water, but she wanted to give Kili more time to talk to Tauriel. 

“One more!” Bofur said, causing Alexa, Fili, and Oin to push the boat one final time; their extra shove successfully getting the boat out into the water. 

As Alexa climbed into the boat, she grabbed one of the five paddles and took her spot at the back. “Wait couldn’t ya of jus’ force pushed us out?” Bofur piped up suddenly, his words causing Alexa to push down any form of laughter. 

“Eh,” Alexa sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she looked out along the Lake. “Too late now,” 


	2. Down with the sickness

Alexa smiled to herself as Kili returned to the boat. The Dwarf clearly trying to suppress a grin. Without a word, she passed him an oar and the five of them began to paddle away from the shore; with Kili glancing back towards Tauriel one last time. 

“I am happy for you two,” Alexa whispered, making sure the other three did not hear her. 

Her words caused Kili to look at her, shocked. Before glancing at his brother, Bofur, and Oin to see if they had heard her. Understanding that he was worried, Alexa placed a hand on his arm, making the Dwarf avert his eyes back to her. She looked at him reassuringly, a soft smile on her lips, causing his expression to morph into one of shyness; a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Alexa,” he murmured, almost bashful. 

Nodding at his words, Alexa patted his arm then went back to helping the others. Not another word was spoken, as the four Dwarves and Alexa rowed the boat across the Lake and towards Erebor. All silently hoping that the rest of the company had escaped Smaug's wrath unscathed. 

As soon as they had made it to the rocky shore, Alexa and the others had jumped out of the boat. All set on getting to Erebor as quickly as possible, unable to wait any longer. Slinging a pack over her shoulder, Alexa took up the back of the line; Oin a few paces in front of her. 

The landscape was a barren wasteland, with burnt trees uprooted from the ground. As Alexa looked around the area, the images from her first vision of the Dwarves flashed in her mind. Smaug had done a number on the place. 

After several hours of trekking through the rocky terrain with no breaks, Alexa, Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin had found themselves before Erebor. Two massive Dwarf statues stood outside the gate; their forms carved into the rock. Though that did not hold their attention for long as their eyes took in what remained of the entrance to the Mountain. 

Exchanging anxious glances with one another, they all quickly ran inside the Mountain. Alexa’s eyes wandered over the large pieces of stone that lay around the entrance before turning back to the Dwarves. 

Her green-grey eyes took in the what remained of the gate. From the shape of what was left, she had deduced that Smaug had bashed through it when he had gone to Lake-town several hours prior. 

“Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?” Bofur called out, his tone holding uncertainty. 

After hearing no reply or sound of any kind, Bofur ran through the debris; the others quickly following after him. Wandering through halls and over discarded rubble, the four Dwarves and woman searched for any sign that the rest of the company had survived. 

“Wait! Wait!” Bilbo’s voice echoed around them, causing them all to smile. 

“It’s Bilbo!” Oin shouted, informing Alexa and the others of what they had already gathered from hearing the Hobbit’s voice. 

“He’s alive!” Bofur announced cheerfully, hope growing within him as he heard the Hobbit’s voice. 

“Bilbo,” Alexa breathed, a smile stretching across her face as she watched her friend come into sight. 

“Stop! Stop!” Bilbo shouted as he ran towards the small group, his words causing their smiles to drop and frowns to form. 

“Stop. You need to leave. We all need to leave,” Bilbo panted, standing before Alexa and the others; his tone worrying Alexa. _What had happened?_

“We only just got here,” Bofur said confused, gaining a nod from Alexa who looked hesitantly at Bilbo. 

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he won’t listen,” Bilbo said, making Alexa frown. 

“What do you mean, laddie?” Oin asked, holding his hearing trumpet to his ear. 

“Thorin! Thorin. Thorin. He’s been down there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s not been himself. Not at all. It’s-It’s this place. Ahem. I think a sickness lies on it,” he informed them, as he did Fili cast his eyes towards a gold light; almost enraptured. 

“Sickness? What kind of sickness?” Kili asked, worry in his tone. 

“Fili,” Bilbo muttered, as the blonde prince brushed past his brother and began to descend the staircase. 

“Fili! Fili!” Bilbo called after the blonde Dwarf before quickly chasing after him; Alexa, Kili, Bofur, and Oin not far behind. 

As they ran down numerous staircases, the golden light grew brighter as they drew closer to it. Fili halted suddenly at the bottom of the stairs before he slowly walked towards the edge of the platform. 

A gasp of wonder and shock left Alexa as she joined Fili’s side. Rocks of all kinds flash in her eyes, as she takes in the view of the never-ending piles of gold. That wonder, however, died in her eyes as they settled on Thorin. 

The raven-haired Dwarf stood amongst the expansive pile of wealth. His usual attire consisting of a worn tunic and fur coat was nowhere to be seen. He now stood before them all dressed in a regal black robe and kingly silk, with jewels draped around his neck. 

She watched as Thorin mumbled to himself, his eyes never leaving the treasure. “Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief,” 

At his words, Alexa turned to look at Bilbo. The Hobbit, however, continued to stare at Thorin, causing Alexa to shift her attention back to said Dwarf. The uncrowned King raised his head, catching Bilbo and the others in his peripherals. 

He stared at them for a moment; the sight of the small group seemed to have snapped him out of his mumbling. “Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror,” he muttered lowly, his eyes cast down to the gold before he tossed a red Jewel towards Fili; who caught it with ease. 

The group looked from Fili to Thorin who had since lifted his hand to rest over his heart. “Welcome my sister-sons to the Kingdom of Erebor,” he finished, his deep voice echoing around the halls as he stood with his arms raised. 

Alexa stared at a sick Thorin, a worried look in her eye. Her stomach churned as she sensed how his force signature had darkened and become twisted. She knew that he had been off lately, but nothing had prepared her for this. 

* * *

Alexa stayed behind with Bilbo as Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin ran into another one of the many rooms Erebor had; reuniting with the rest of the company. 

“Balin!” Bofur cried as he entered the room, barely walking another step before being pulled into a crushing hug by Dwalin. 

Laughter erupts from the Dwarves as they all reunited with their respected Kin and friends, the whole atmosphere lively and cheerful. 

“Kili!” a voice piped up, 

“Thank Durin you’re all alive!” Balin said, hugging each Dwarf that had returned safely. 

“Bombur,” Bofur called, engulfing his brother in a tight hug. 

“You’re alive!” Ori called, wrapping his arms around Fili who eagerly returned his embrace. 

Whilst this was all going down, Alexa had stood beside Bilbo; watching the heartwarming scene. She smiled as she watched as Bifur and Bombur wedged Bofur between their bodies; hugging him tightly. Her eyes ran over every Dwarf, making sure everyone was there. Once she had, she averted her gaze to the Hobbit beside her. 

“I am glad you are alright Bilbo,” Alexa said, causing Bilbo to peel his eyes away from the joyful scene. 

“I’m happy you made it out too,” he replied, a smile on his face. 

Motioning towards the others, Alexa took Bilbo’s hint and pulled him in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her neck as hers wove under his and around his back. They held each other for a while, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, though, they did. 

Alexa smiled down at Bilbo and straightened his coat for him; which caused a huff to leave Bilbo and his nose to twitch. Releasing his jacket, Alexa barely had any time to do much else as she was pulled into another chest. 

“Don’t scare me like that Al,” Nori whispered, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist as he hugged her. 

Instead of replying, Alexa looked down at the ginger Dwarf before placing her arms around his neck; their height difference making it a very awkward embrace. 

“You all scared us there Alexa,” a soft voice whispered, shortly before Alexa's back became suddenly encompassed by heat. 

A smile on Bilbo’s face grew as Alexa became sandwiched between Nori and Ori. A cough left him as he watched as Dori, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, and Balin joined the three. The Dwarves all mashing together for a group hug, with Alexa stuck in the middle. His laughter ended as he found himself pulled in to the group hug by Bombur. 

“Not laughing now, are you Bilbo?” Alexa chuckled, a warm smile on her lips as the Dwarves hugged her; though she couldn’t help but feel like someone was missing. 

After a few moments, the Dwarves released their grip and ended the group hug. Patting each other on the back, they led Bofur, Kili, Fili, and Oin to the designated cooking station. 

As the Dwarves walked over to grab some food, some patted Dwalin on the back; the action catching Alexa eye. Before she could think more on it, Bilbo pats her on the arm; making her look down at him. A single nod was all she received as the Hobbit glanced between herself and Dwalin before he joined the rest of the company. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she raised her eyes to meet Dwalin’s blue ones. An awkward chuckle left her as she played with her fingers. Never breaking eye contact, Dwalin walked towards Alexa, his expression blank. 

Alexa soon stopped fiddling with her fingers as Dwalin came to a halt right in front of her; their chests almost touching they were so close. Without a word, Dwalin wrapped his arms around Alexa’s upper half, embracing her. Not too long after, Alexa reciprocated his hug; her arms weaving around his neck. A heavy sigh left both of them as they just held each other. 

“Thank Mahal yer safe. Ya had me, worried lass,” Dwalin murmured, breaking the silence; his arms tightening around the woman as he breathed the words. 

Alexa held him tighter in her grasp as he whispered the words, “Thank force you're okay,” she replied, her voice a mere whisper as she nestled her head into his neck. Knowing that he was the one that she was missing in the group hug. 

They embraced each other for what felt like seconds; when in reality, it was minutes. Over Dwalin’s shoulder, she saw almost all of the Dwarves and even Bilbo quickly avert their gaze from herself and Dwalin. The sight caused a light blush to rise on her cheeks; embarrassment filling her. 

Retracting her arms from around his neck, Alexa stepped out of his arms and stared into his dark eyes. Averting her eyes from his gaze, she shuffled past the burly Dwarf and headed over to the station where Bombur was currently pouring out the soup into bowls. 

Grabbing a filled bowl, she quickly thanked the ginger Dwarf and took a seat on the floor next to Bilbo and Nori. The latter of which had a smirk that was threatening to grow bigger at seeing her flustered state. 

* * *

“-and then Alexa pushed the top half of his torso off,” Fili told the Dwarves and Bilbo, his face and Kili's morphing to mock the shocked look on said Orc’s face; causing hearty laughs to echo around the small room and into the vast hallways. 

Nori slapped Alexa on the shoulder, almost making her spill what soup she had left; his laughter along with the rest of the companies ringing in her ears. A huff of her own left her lips as the company laughed at the two brother's recollections of the fight against the Orc’s in Bard’s home. 

Those who were in Erebor when Smaug attacked had recounted their journey to Erebor as well as their battle against the dragon. Each one piping in with their own recollection, as well as correcting others. Overall, the company par Thorin all caught up; their spirits lifting as they told the story. 

Unfortunately, their joy of the reunion did not last long as Thorin entered the room. The once cheery laughter died down to complete and utter silence as they turned to stare at their leader. 

“To the treasure room, all of you! We must find the Arkenstone,” he growled, his words causing what happiness the Dwarves had felt from the reunion and stories to die. 

Kili’s smile dropped at his uncle’s words, “There is no rush uncle,” he told Thorin, causing said Dwarf to turn his piercing stare at him. 

“We leave now!” Thorin growled, his eyes dark as he gazed at his nephew with lidded eyes. 

Next thing Alexa knew they were all exiting the hall; their bowls of soup remaining behind. The shining light from the treasure soon entered the woman’s vision, as she walked beside Bilbo towards the room of vast gold, they were in before. 

Following after the Dwarves, Alexa went to search through the treasure when Thorin grasped her arm; the act making her wince as he had grabbed her left. 

“Not you,” he muttered, his words making Alexa’s gut twist uncomfortably; the energy around him unsettling her. 

* * *

Alexa found herself standing on a balcony, several meters from Thorin who was overlooking the company; a permanent frown on her face. Her arms draped over the stone, as she looked down at the endless mounds of treasure. The Dwarves had been searching for about four hours now and not once had Thorin let them stop for a break. Not only that, he had not let her help them or even leave his side. The whole thing was confusing, and if she was being honest, his behaviour towards her was beginning to worry her. 

“Any sign of it?” Thorin shouted, his voice booming over the clinking of coins. 

“Nothing yet,” Dwalin replied, his hands digging through the treasure. 

“Nothing here,” Ori called, his tired eyes scouring the gold beneath his boots. 

“Keep searching!” Thorin ordered, pacing the balcony he stood on. 

“Tha’ jewel could be anywhere,” Gloin grunted, shifting through the gold before him; his legs ready to give out from under him. 

“The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!” Thorin commanded, his voice straining as he shouted the words. 

“You heard him. Keep looking,” Dwalin grunted after catching some Dwarves pausing in the search. 

“All of you! No one rests until it is found!” Thorin growled, his usually blue eyes black as he watched the company slave away. 

At his words, Alexa averted her eyes from him; a sigh leaving her. The Thorin who stood not far from her was not the one she had met in Bagg-end, that’s for sure. A sad look flashed in her eyes as she observed the company sift through the treasure; unable to do anything to help. 

She could only hope that Thorin would come out of the sickness and fast; his life depended on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I last updated. I have completed the next few chapters in advance, so this hopefully means that I'll upload a new chapter once a week. Fingers crossed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! XD


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves search for Arkenstone. Bilbo and Alexa have a wee chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

**ALEXA’S POV**

Two days had gone by since Alexa, Bofur, Oin, Fili, and Kili had reunited with the rest of the company in Erebor. Two days since it had begun. 

Thorin had kept them in the treasure room, searching for the Arkenstone for hours on end. The Dwarves had mostly done this without complaint, not wanting to anger their King. But Alexa was sick of it. Her visions had not shown her Thorin’s descent into madness, so she had no idea as to when _or if_ he ever escapes the sickness that the gold holds over his heart. 

A sigh left her as she once more glanced towards the crazed Thorin, his eyes holding a wicked gleam they had not a week earlier. At Laketown, she had seen aspects of the gold sickness but had no clue as to what she was seeing. As Bilbo had said: Erebor was close by, so Thorin wanting to be closer to his home for the first time in decades was not unreasonable. 

The coins clinked and rustled under her boots as she treaded through the treasure. She was honestly surprised none of them had been consumed by the gold, as it was abundant and seemingly never-ending. 

She slowly made her way towards Thorin, who was overseeing the others closely. Walking up the stone steps, she folded her hands behind her back neatly. 

Staring at his broad back, a cough left her throat, “What?” Thorin spat, his eyes never leaving the gold. 

“You need to eat Thorin,” Alexa said, her eyes moving to the untouched bowl of soup that she had left out for him earlier. 

“I am not hungry,” he muttered, causing Alexa to sigh. 

“I understand that Thorin,” she began, walking towards the Dwarf. 

“Then leave,” he spat, cutting her off. 

Alexa paused and looked at Thorin’s back for a moment longer, before nodding and leaving him; the bowl of cold soup in her hands. 

Walking towards Bombur’s designated cooking station, she sighed and shook her head at Bilbo and the few Dwarfs who had been granted a break in reply to their silent question about Thorin. 

“Can you not just use that force trick you used on the trolls to help him snap out of it?” Bilbo asked, a hopeful expression on his face as he looked up at Alexa. 

“No, that trick only works on the weak-minded,” she sighed, placing the bowl of cold soup on the bench. 

“Besides, it is a sickness of the mind. If Thorin is to escape this sickness, he must do it himself.” she finished, making their faces drop. 

Nodding in thanks at Bombur, a small smile briefly twitched on Alexa’s lips as she took a hot bowl of soup from the ginger Dwarf. Weaving her way through the few Dwarves that were there, she found a spot between Bilbo and Bifur and instantly began eating. Knowing that if she stayed too long, Thorin would come looking for her. 

Ever since she had arrived, Thorin had been acting strangely around her. He would keep her by his side at all times and barely let her out of his sight long enough for her to eat or rest. He also wouldn’t let her help the rest of the company search for the Arkenstone. Though he had asked her, no commanded her to find the precious stone using the force. Not that she could, and when she had told him that he had scoffed but did not yell at her; which had surprised Alexa as Thorin had a short fuse when it came to the stone. 

* * *

After countless hours of searching through the endless hoard of treasure, Thorin had finally let the company leave. As Alexa, who was on the brink of getting down on her hands and knees to beg, had finally convinced him to let them go. 

All of the Dwarves had been going on for hours on end without breaks, compared that of Bilbo who had done about two at the most. Which was mostly due to the fact that Thorin had a soft spot for the Hobbit, that and with his small stature, Bilbo could easily leave without Thorin ever noticing. 

Alexa watched from beside Thorin as the Dwarves all hobbled out from the hoard; some requiring assistance from the others. Thorin had worked them to the bone. Whilst Dwarves are well known for their sturdiness and stamina even they need breaks for food and sleep. Not that Thorin cared, now that his eyes were stuck on the treasure before them. 

As the Dwarves went to get some well-needed food and rest, Alexa stayed behind and once more tried to get Thorin to eat, sleep, or better yet leave the treasure. As usual, her attempts were unsuccessful. 

Reluctantly, Alexa left a sick Thorin amongst the treasure, a sense of defeat in her heavy footfalls. Shaking her head at Balin, she walked past the group of Dwarves and towards the ramparts for some well needed fresh air. 

As she walked through the halls and passageways, she found herself thinking about her talk with Tauriel on the shores after they had escaped from Smaug. 

That had been the first time in a while that she had spoken of him and their relationship. I mean yes, she did mention his rank when telling the company about the execution arena on Geonosis. But she had not told them about who he was and what he had meant to her. 

A deep sigh left her as she breathed in the fresh air; she had made it to the ramparts. Lightly kicking a stray rock, she watched as it rolled across the stone surface before stopping. Averting her gaze from the rock, she looked out towards the setting sun; the sky a brilliant mix of blue, red, and yellow. 

As she stood just outside of the hall, she sensed a familiar presence and one not so familiar, “How long have you had it?” she spoke suddenly, startling Bilbo who had assumed he was alone. 

“Ha-had w-what?” he stuttered, quickly shoving the stone into his jacket and standing. 

A small smile grew on Alexa’s lips as she slowly walked towards the anxious Hobbit, “Not to worry Bilbo, I'm not going to tell anyone,” she told him; trying to show him that she meant him no harm. 

Bilbo folded his hands behind his back and glanced at her briefly before staring down at his feet, “Before Smaug died,” he answered, his nose twitching. 

Alexa hummed at his reply, her eyes wandering from him to the sunset. “You must think I'm insane not to give it to Thorin,” Bilbo piped up suddenly, making Alexa’s eyes drift back to him. 

She looked at the Arkenstone that he now held in his hands; it was glowing almost angelically in the darkness. “Of course, not Bilbo. Keeping the stone from Thorin is for the best. He is not himself,” she assured him. _Force knows how much worse he would become if he did._ Just the thought made her shiver. 

“However,” she continued, her voice now a mere whisper. 

“While we understand that it is best that Thorin does not have the Arkenstone, the others may not,” she finished, her words startling Bilbo. 

“I’ll be careful,” he said, causing a tight-lipped smile to form on Alexa’s lips. 

“I’m sure you will,” she replied, hoping that between the battle and fighting for his life, Thorin would never find out that he had the stone. 

“Besides, should something happen I’ve got you! A Jedi Knight of all people here to protect me, and one of the best at that!” Bilbo exclaimed, a happy smile stretching on his lips as he carefully placed the stone back into his coat. 

At his words, Alexa huffed a dry laugh. Oh, how wrong was he, how wrong they all were. But then again, she hadn’t told them any different. _And for a good reason,_ she thought. 

“Alexa are you alright?” Bilbo asked. His nose scrunching and his eyebrows drawing together as he looked upon a frowning Alexa. 

Alexa thought over her answer for a while. She was far from alright with the overwhelming pressure to save the Line of Durin as well as the fate of Middle-earth resting upon her shoulders. Not that she could tell him that of course. 

“I haven’t been ‘alright’ for a long time Bilbo,” she finally answered, taking a seat on the stone floor beneath her feet; her eyes briefly leaving the sunset. 

Releasing a sigh, Bilbo took a seat beside Alexa and turned his gaze to the sunset. Had he been home, he would have been finishing dinner by now and gone outside for a smoke before preparing for supper. But he’s not home. He’s sat on one of the few ramparts of Erebor with the fifteenth member of the company, wondering where it all went wrong. 

“I miss my home too,” he murmured under his breath, a longing look in his eyes. 

At his words, Alexa looked at her friend, whose eyes were on the sunset. She watched as he sighed, his nose twitching; lost in thought. 

“I have known you for over a year now Alexa,” he began, making the woman hum in agreement. 

“With that, I have learnt a great deal about what lies beyond Middle-earth. Excuse me if I am incorrect, but I think that whilst you do have an unfortunately tragic past, something has happened recently that has hurt or upset you. So, tell me, my friend, what is troubling you?” he finished, peeling his eyes from the sunset to look at a slightly startled Alexa. 

_Damn, am I that easy to read now?_ Alexa thought, shocked that Bilbo had seen through her façade. She had thought she had hidden it so well after all. 

She tilted her head down to look at her hands which was now holding a small stone. She knew that after everything they had been through, it would be wrong to lie to Bilbo, and out of everyone, the Hobbit was definitely the one she could talk to about _him_. 

A deep sigh left her as she thought over what to say, “I told the ginger Elf from Mirkwood about someone I have not spoken of in a long time,” she answered vaguely. 

“Your Master Ki-Adi Mundi?” he asked, his head tilting slightly as he voiced his question. 

“No, no,” she dismissed, shaking her head. 

“Then who?” he asked, his full attention on her. 

Alexa remained silent for a while, just thinking. She lifted her head and gazed at Bilbo; whose features were morphed into one of worry and sympathy. A shaky breath left her, "I'm not as rule-following as a Jedi should be. I wanted you to believe that I was. But the truth is I'm not," she murmured, moving the stone in her hand; the conversation with Tauriel playing in her head. 

“What do you mean Alexa?” Bilbo remarked, curious. 

“I broke the code Bilbo, the Jedi code,” she told him, causing Bilbo’s eyebrows to raise in shock; as Alexa had always done the ‘Jedi thing’ from what she had told them and what he had seen. 

“Excuse me?” he gasped, “There’s no way! No offence Alexa, but what did you do? Was it the necklace? The ‘no personal belongings’ rule?” he asked, very intrigued in where this conversation was going. 

Alexa chuckled at his rambling, her hand moving to grasp her necklace. “No Bilbo, though I’m sure if the council saw me now, they would not be pleased,” 

“Then what?” he asked, 

A pained sigh left Alexa, “I grew an attachment to a fellow Jedi. We both knew what we felt for each other was forbidden. Force we tried not to, but we always ended back right where we left off. And so, we didn’t fight it anymore. Those years were the best of my life. But as the war grew more intense, we would be sent on more and more dangerous missions. In those days we would be lucky to sneak in a quick kiss in the dark. But that was on a good day, and those were a rare thing during the war,” 

Bilbo was silent for a while as if thinking over her answer and what he should say in response. Before he could, Alexa spoke. “He died almost six years ago. Killed during the purge with the rest of them,” 

At her words, Bilbo’s eyes dropped and a sigh left him. “Oh, I am sorry for asking Alexa,” he said, finally finding the words to say. 

“It’s okay Bilbo you didn’t know. Not even little Ben knows,” she replied, shaking her head as the tears began to build in her eyes. 

“Do you want to continue talking about him?” Bilbo asked hesitantly, unsure whether or not it was the right thing to say. 

Alexa sat there just breathing for a few moments, taking in the beautiful sunset. It hurt just to tell Tauriel of him, and she hadn’t even shared any moments just a brief overview. Glancing at her Hobbit friend, her eyes gazed into his concerned ones. Making up her mind, she nodded her head slightly; the words stuck on her tongue. 

Bilbo released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding; thankful that he had not, in fact, stepped over a line. He sat patiently waiting, for Alexa to begin; not wanting to rush her. 

“We grew up in the Jedi Order together. He was my first real friend in the Order, though he was a good thirteen years older. The other Padawans didn’t like me very much, so he was the only one who would sit with me at lunch,” she said, her eyes becoming slightly glazed as she thought back to her Padawan days. 

“Why didn’t they like you?” Bilbo enquired, curious as to why. 

“Well, I was a rather talented Youngling. I excelled past all of my fellow classmates and even got promoted to Padawan early,” she replied, 

“And they didn’t like you because you became a Padawan?” Bilbo asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

Alexa huffed a laugh at his question, “No, because I was considered young for a Padawan. I was eight when Master Yoda put me through the initiate trials, which was a rare thing as almost all Younglings go through the trials at thirteen. If they make it that far of course,” she informed him, 

“Ah, so they didn’t like you because you were better than them,” Bilbo deduced, a laugh leaving him. 

“You could say that yes,” Alexa replied, a laugh of her own leaving her. 

“Anyway,” she continued, once their laughter had died down. “I became a Padawan under Master Mundi and began a new chapter of my life. I spent eleven years as his Padawan learner, learning all I could from him. For the first four years we would be paired with the man I would grow to love more than a friend, and his Master Qui-Gon to go on missions, as me and him were good friends and worked well together,” she continued, 

“It wasn’t until I was in my late teens, early twenties that I started to see him as more than just a friend. But being brought up under the Jedi code and lifestyle, I didn’t quite understand what I was feeling,” she told Bilbo, who was enraptured with her tale. 

“It wasn’t until I was twenty-two when there was an assassination attempt on a Senator called Padme Amidala and I was sent on a mission with him that I finally realized what it was that I felt for him,” she finished, her thoughts flashing back to the mission to Kamino, and having to share a small single bed with him. The storms had kept her up all night, but he had helped soothe her – like he always had. 

Before she could get lost in her memories, a tug on her tunic made her snap out of it. Looking down, she saw Bilbo with a worried expression on his face. 

“You okay?” he whispered, 

“Yeah, yeah. Just zoned out,” Alexa whispered back, easing his worries with a small smile. 

“You don’t have to tell me anymore if it hurts too much,” Bilbo informed her, his sweet words warming the woman. 

“No, it’s okay. Really,” she assured him, 

“Are sure?” he repeated, his words gaining a hesitant nod from Alexa. 

Seeing this small action, Bilbo looked back out towards the sunset and continued, “What was his name?” he asked, intrigued of the mystery man Alexa had fallen in love with. 

After hearing no reply, he tore his eyes from the setting sun and found that she was staring at him. Staring back, he saw multiple emotions pass through her eyes, some of which vanished so quickly he was unable to figure out what they meant. But he knew that she was sad, and in mourning. 

“Oh, I-I'm so-sorry Alexa I did-did not mean to pry,” Bilbo stuttered, ashamed for pushing Alexa too far. 

“Obi,” she said, almost choking up as she spoke his name for the first time in years. 

“What?” he breathed, 

“His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. But I called him Ben,” she told him, 

“What was he like?” Bilbo asked, not missing the soft smile that briefly framed her face. 

“He was a soft, kind man through and through. He was always trying to find a way to negotiate rather than fight. Which I was very bad at – negotiating that is, as I would get irritable after a while. So, I stuck to the fighting part whilst he was the negotiator,” she chuckled, her thoughts flashed back to the few times during the Clone Wars where his negotiating had failed, and it was time for her and Anakin to begin ‘negotiating with a lightsaber’. 

“He also had a rather sarcastic flare to him, and always had a witty remark up his sleeve. He was the bravest man I’ve ever known, but also the kindest. He always knew how to cheer me up and make me feel better,” she finished, a soft smile on her lips. 

Bilbo doesn’t fail to notice the serene expression on her face, “Is that why you named Ben after him? To honour him?” Bilbo asked, having instantly made the connection with the boy from Rivendell after Alexa had mentioned that her ‘pet’ name for Obi-Wan had been Ben. 

“Well, yes and no,” she began, deciding in that moment to tell Bilbo what she had never revealed to another soul, “So, for some context, Obi-Wan was ginger, not as much as me though. He was more of a dark ginger with a splash of blonde, and also had a matching beard and moustache. He had the most stunning baby blue eyes I have ever seen,” she finished, a wistful look on her face as she pictured him in her mind. 

With the Clone Wars, hundreds of Jedi had died in battle, and they needed more Jedi to fight in the war but lacked those old enough with the right training and knowledge. So, the Jedi Council had come up with the idea to use the cloners, the Kaminoans, to create a Jedi. With this, they required a Jedi’s DNA. But after much discussion it was decided that two Jedi would be chosen and that their DNA would create the first artificially created Jedi. 

At her words, Bilbo’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth drew into a frown before a shocked gasp left him. _Here it comes,_ Alexa mused. “Bu-But I th-thought,” he began. His eyes quickly scanned the area for any of the company before he continued, “I-I thought you haven’t... You know,” he whispered, 

Alexa’s cheeks warmed at his insinuation, “No uh we never, ahem. Yeah, no we didn’t and uh I haven’t. But like I've said before: My home is a lot different to Middle-earth,” she told him. Which was very true. Middle-earth was a hell of a lot different to where she was from. 

“What does that mean?” he questioned, slightly worried as to what her answer would be. 

“It means Bilbo, that to make a child, you do not need to have sex,” she remarked, a grin growing on her face as she watched her friend's eyes grow wider than she had ever seen. 

“Ex-Excuse m-me?” Bilbo managed to stammer out, just before he fainted. 

Alexa bit her lip as she looked down at her passed-out friend. Picking his small body up, she moved him into a more comfortable position for when he awoke. Averting her gaze from Bilbo, she looked up at the sky, which was now a dark blue; the stars all shining above her head. _Well, someone finally knows the truth,_ she sighed. 

From the moment she had uncovered Ben’s face and seen _his_ eyes, she had suspected. But it wasn’t until recently, that she knew for sure. After her vision in Lake-town, Qui-Gon had informed her that her suspicions were correct. That Ben was the child that had been artificially created by the Kaminoan’s to produce the first of the next generation of Jedi. That Ben was, in fact, her and Obi-Wan's child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just do that. Mwhahaha
> 
> And I don’t know about you guys, but it hurts me how Alexa doesn’t know that Obi-Wan is alive


	4. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually just wrote this chapter the other day. I was watching the Hobbit again and was very disappointed with myself on how I have been treating Thorin in this fic. So, in light of messing his character up, here’s a Thorin chapter. Well, more like Thorin/OC chapter if I’m being honest.
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

**THIRD POV**

Alexa looked out into the night; Bilbo had left a while back as the coldness had gotten to him. But Alexa sat through it, the bitterness of the cold oddly soothed her, grounded her. 

Not long after Bilbo had left, Alexa had gone back to the treasure room and once again tried to get Thorin to eat. It had almost been successful, but she had blown it. She had to just try her luck, didn’t she? 

**\--- Flashback ---**

_Leaving the ramparts, Alexa headed towards Bombur’s designated cooking station. Grabbing two bowls, she filled both about halfway. Sending a sad smile to Balin,_ _Gloin_ _, and a few others that were still awake, Alexa headed back towards the treasure hoard and to Thorin._

_Walking the now-familiar path, Alexa found herself staring at their leaders back once more. Instead of staying behind, as usual, she walked towards his form; the two bowls in hand._

  


_“I thought I told you that I’m not hungry,” Thorin muttered, his dark eyes set upon the gold._

_“I know, but I care about you,” She replied, her words causing Thorin to for the first time that day peel his eyes away from the treasure._

_“So, here’s some soup,” she whispered, a hopeful smile growing on her face as she saw his eyes lighten slightly._

_Thorin’s eyes dropped from hers to the soup, and back to hers again. “Fine,” he replied, going to take the bowl from Alexa’s hands._

_But before he could, Alexa retracted it till it was just out of his reach. “The sun is about to rise, I was wondering if you want to come and watch it with me?” she asked, hoping that Thorin wouldn’t dismiss the idea and with it the food._

_Thorin watched her closely, the darkness in his eyes expanding as he thought on her words. The sight caused a lump to form in the woman’s throat; hoping beyond hope that she hadn’t just ruined everything._

_She observed as his gaze snapped back to the treasure, a possessive need filling him, causing him to forget all about her and the soup. “I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it,”_

**\--- End of Flashback ---**

Alexa gazed at the necklace Seren had made, her worn fingers gliding over the wings. A ragged sigh left her as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Closing her eyes tightly, she pressed the necklace to her chest, memories of her old life racing through her mind. 

Training with her Master Ki-Adi Mundi, missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan, teaching the Younglings with Master Yoda, chasing Seren down the hallways, kissing Obi-Wan in dark halls and several other happy memories flashed before her eyes. 

Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the stars, as she wondered why the Valar had taken her from her world. Why out of everyone, they had chosen her. In ways, she was grateful. In her world, with everyone she knew dead, her and little Ben would be on the run for the rest of their days. But here, in Middle-earth, they were able to start a new life in peace. Able to live their lives without the need to constantly look over their shoulder in fear; wondering if today would be their last. 

Still, she couldn’t help but wonder why. Why her. Why wasn't she killed in The Purge? Why couldn’t she have died during The Purge? It would’ve made things much easier. After all, you can’t feel hurt or pain. You can't feel anything if your dead; but she’s not. 

“What is that?” The sudden voice made Alexa jump, her eyes snapping towards the owner of the voice. 

“In your hand?” Thorin growled, storming towards her. 

“Nothing,” she murmured, her fingers wrapping tightly around the object in her grasp; not wanting to deal with a sick Thorin, not now. 

“Show me,” he commanded, a dangerous look in his eye. 

Sighing, Alexa nodded and opened her palm to reveal her necklace. Holding the pendant towards the Dwarf, her eyes remained downcast; she didn’t need him seeing her tears. 

Had she been looking at the Dwarf, she would have seen his hostile expression drop and a more concerned one take its place. 

His Durin blue eyes wandered over her form. It was only now when he really looked at her, that he noticed just how sad she was, and how tired she looked. He briefly pondered how had he failed to notice such a change. 

“Oh,” Thorin breathed, the single word making Alexa pull the necklace back to her chest; her eyes flickering back to the pendant. 

She almost jumped once more as Thorin sat beside her, his broad shoulder brushing against her own. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, shocking Alexa. 

Not looking at him, she shook her head. She didn’t know if she could talk to him without her voice breaking. Instead of being angry with her, Thorin sighed and stared up at the stars. Silence fell over the pair, but it wasn’t awkward, nor was it tense. 

Almost hesitantly, Alexa reached out and felt the force around Thorin. A sharp breath left her as the darkness she had felt hours prior had virtually disappeared. The only traces that the gold sickness had been in Thorin were the faintly darkened edges of his aura. 

Alexa did look at him then, no longer caring about her tear-stained cheeks. The Dwarf had rested back against the same stone as her, with his eyes fixed on the glistening stars. As she gazed over his form, she saw that the glint in his eyes had all but disappeared. It was like he was never sick. 

Feeling her stare, Thorin shifted his head to look at her; a concerned expression on his face as his eyes ran over the remains of her tears. Glancing back to the stars, a sigh escaped Thorin. 

“It feels like an age has passed since I've stared at the stars,” he murmured, his eyes glazing over slightly as he looked up into the night. 

Alexa hummed in reply, her eyes straying from his broad stature to the stars. Breathing softly, she took the leap, “So I um, I haven’t eaten yet. Do you maybe, um want to eat with me?” she whispered, a tinge of hope in her voice. 

Thorin looked at her then, his eyes examining the woman next to him; whose eyes remained on the sky. “I’d like that,” he whispered lowly, making her look at him. 

Alexa watched as a smile spread across Thorin’s lips, the sight an unexpected one. Her own lips couldn’t help but twitch up in a grin as hope pulsed through her. Thorin wasn’t completely lost after all. 

“Well, I’ll just be a moment. Don’t go anywhere,” she teased, quickly leaping to her feet before the Dwarf could change his mind. 

Thorin watched her, a deep chuckle leaving him as Alexa pretty much ran down the hall. 

Rushing through the halls and leaping down the stairs, Alexa bounded towards the makeshift kitchen. Quickly, she snatched two bowls, sidestepped Gloin, and almost knocked Fili over as she cut to the front of the line. 

“No time to explain,” she puffed, exerted from her sprint. 

Frustration began to burn through her as she watched Bombur pour the soup almost too slowly into the bowls. Smiling in thanks at Bombur, Alexa weaved her way through the Dwarves and sprinted back towards the ramparts and to Thorin; hoping that he hadn’t left. 

Puffing, Alexa tried to steady her breathing as she approached Thorin’s form, “Ahem!” she coughed, shoving the bowl of soup in front of him. 

“Did you run here?” he asked, a teasing look on his face as he watched her try to catch her breath. 

“Pfft no,” she dismissed, landing heavily beside him; almost spilling her soup in the process. 

A huff of laughter left the Dwarf, the hot bowl of soup in his hands. He grasped the wooden spoon and dug into the food before him, hunger almost consuming him. He briefly wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten before cramming more of it down his throat like a starved man. Seeing this occur, a small victorious smile crept its way onto Alexa’s lips. 

Digging into her own bowl, the woman began to eat the food before her; her hunger easing with every swallow. Without speaking, Alexa and Thorin ate the soup before them; their much lighter eyes only leaving the sight of the rising sun to help gather more soup onto their spoons. 

It wasn’t long before their bowls were empty, their stomachs were filled, and the birds had begun their routine chirping. Turning to Thorin, she smiled at his relaxed form; noting how the tension had left his shoulders. 

Sadly, as they sat on the ramparts watching the sunrise, Alexa sensed the darkness in Thorin slowly return. Before she could say or do anything, she felt him move. Shifting her gaze to him, she watched as he stood; collecting both their bowls and placing them on a rock. 

“I have not been very considerate of you and your feelings. Especially with your past, being as... Unfortunate as it was,” Thorin began, the words making a sliver of hope rise in Alexa’s chest. He was apologizing! He was coming out from the sickness! 

“I wish to grant you the life you have earned and much more,” he murmured, his words making the woman’s eyes to grow wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

“Thorin,” Dwalin’s rough voice sounded behind Thorin, interrupting the Dwarf and causing Alexa’s eyes to flicker from Thorin to him. An uneasy feeling grew within Alexa as she glanced at the Fundin brothers; awaiting their next words. 

“With the search for the Arkenstone not going well. It would be best that we halt the search for a few hours, so we gather more food, as we are running low. Then we can go back to searching for the stone,” Balin cut in, his light blue eyes fixed on Thorin. 

At his words, the peaceful expression on Thorin’s face diminished and a milky colour grew in his eyes. At the sight, Alexa’s smile vanished, and a worried look replaced it. The darkness once more suffocated her as his aura grew twisted once more. 

Ignoring Balin, Thorin looked darkly at Alexa, “And I will make sure that no one will take it from _us_ ,” he growled, his tone much darker than before. 

The Dwarf then turned to face Balin and Dwalin, “Join me in the Throne room. We must find the Arkenstone!” his voice was deeper and more sinister then she had ever heard, crushing her hopes. Without another word, Thorin left Balin, Dwalin, and Alexa on the ramparts; with Balin quickly following after his King. 

A shiver left Alexa as the cold suddenly hit her at Thorin’s departure. The hope she had held for him overcoming the sickness faded in her eyes as she heard Thorin bark out orders. His baritone voice echoed around the halls as he commanded the others to continue the search for the stone. The action only proved that nothing had ever changed. That the brief moment she had shared with Thorin was just that. Brief. 

A shuddering sigh left her as she knew that the Thorin she once knew was gone. That another Dwarf now stood in his stead. A much darker, twisted Dwarf. That there was nothing, she could do but watch as he descended further into madness. At this point, his greed and blind ambition would be his death, not Azog the Defiler. 

“Ye alrigh’ lass?” Dwalin asked; his eyes on the woman’s crouched form. He had made sure to keep a close eye on his King’s and Alexa’s conversation, just in case something happened. 

“Yeah. Ju-Just give me a moment,” she replied, a sad sigh leaving her as she stood; her eyes taking in the setting sun one last time. _As the darkness settles in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to a song recently, and some of the lyrics almost reminded me of Alexa. I feel like it describes her character rather well. Her past anyway, but that’s just what I think. The song was ‘I refuse’ by FFDP


	5. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive/Jealous Thorin, OC prepares for the battle and reunites with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

Thorin, Alexa, Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin all stood before the throne. The very chair that once held the stone they all now searched endlessly for, stood before them; broken. The only clue that it once held the Arkenstone being the small remaining golden sigils which had formerly held it. 

The four watched as Thorin gazed at the spot which once held the stone, “It is here in these halls. I know it.” he muttered, his eyes a milky colour; showcasing just how far gone he really was. 

“We ‘ave searched an’ searched.” Dwalin weakly replied, an unusually hopeless look in his blue eyes as he looked upon his sick brother-in-arms. 

“Not well enough.” Thorin spat, furious with the companies lack of progress. 

“Thorin, we all would see teh stone returned,” Dwalin said, in an attempt to assure a mad Thorin. 

“And yet, it is still not found!” he snapped, his voice echoing around the open room. 

“Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?” Balin asked, exchanging a look with Dwalin who instantly looked back at Thorin; awaiting his answer. 

Alexa watched as Thorin turned sharply at Balin’s words, finally facing them after staring intently at the throne for so long. She held her breath as he walked past her and Bilbo and towards the brothers. The sound of his footsteps the only noise in the otherwise deathly silent room. 

“The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.” Balin continued, his tone faltering slightly as Thorin stepped closer. 

At his words, Thorin paused on the top of the short staircase; now two meters from the brothers, “It is the King’s jewel,” he began, a jealous tint in his voice. 

“Am I not the King?” he exclaimed, his voice ricocheting off the walls and corners of the vast Throne room. 

Balin let out a sigh at his answer, whilst Dwalin looked on at what Thorin had become. During this, Alexa had exchanged a look with Bilbo. The two had remained silent for the whole ordeal, not wanting to anger Thorin further. 

Turning back to the Throne, Thorin walked almost in a trance towards it, before glancing back at Balin and Dwalin “Know this: If anyone should find it and withhold it from me,” he began, his baritone voice rumbling in their ears, “I will be avenged,” he threatened, walking away from the four and out of the Throne room to the treasure hoard. 

Alexa watched as Balin drew in a shaky breath, the ‘discussion’ with Thorin having affected him. An uneasy look fell upon her face as the white-bearded Dwarf left the Throne room, Bilbo, not far behind; until only she and Dwalin were left. 

“He’s getting worse,” she whispered, gazing down the hall Thorin had gone down just minutes ago. 

“Is there nothin’ ye can do lass?” Dwalin asked, a pleading tone in his voice that Alexa had never heard before. 

She turned towards the burly Dwarf, her green-grey eyes catching his dark blue ones, “No, Dwalin. There isn’t,” she told him, sadly. Suddenly a new spark flared in her eyes as an idea popped into her mind, “But you could!” she asserted, 

“Me? Wha’ makes ya think I could lass?” he asked, startled at her proposal. 

Before she could answer, a loud shout echoed around them. “ALEXA!” 

Ignoring Thorin’s call, she strode towards Dwalin with purpose, ”You and Thorin are basically brothers if anyone can get through that thick skull of his it's you.” she said, her voice full of passion and hope as she came to stand in front of him. 

Yet even with her inspiring and hope-filled words, Dwalin remained staring at her just as hopeless as before. “Maybe once lass. Now, I do naut know.” he murmured; his eyes downcast. 

At his words, Alexa’s hands reached down to grab one of his; the tattooed paw of a hand being much bigger than both of hers. “Dwalin.” she breathed, not knowing what to say. In all her time on the journey, she hadn’t known Dwalin to give up. But with Thorin’s mental health taking a turn for the worst and now with him questioning his loyalty, she could only imagine how hurt Dwalin truly was. 

“Miss Alexa,” a deep voice sounded behind her, causing her eyes to widen slightly and her body to stiffen. 

Quickly releasing Dwalin’s calloused hand, she slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Her eyes met the glazed blue ones of the Dwarf, Dwalin and herself had been talking about just moments prior. 

“Did you not hear me call you?” he growled out through clenched teeth, his eyes flickering over her shoulder to glare at Dwalin. 

“No, Thorin I did not.” she lied, her face blank and tone calm as she addressed him; knowing that if she showed one small flicker of hesitancy, he would pick up on it. 

Thorin seemed to mull over her answer, not saying a word as his dark eyes snapped from Dwalin to her. The room once more grew deathly silent, as the air around them became uncomfortably thick. Knowing that Thorin was waiting for her, Alexa shifted her head slightly, causing her eyes to meet Dwalin’s. 

“Go, lass,” he grunted, shaking off her concerned look. 

Alexa tilted her head slightly in a nod, not exactly wanting to go back to the treasure hoard again. Seeing their little interaction, Thorin’s eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched as he clenched his jaw. 

Without a word, Thorin swiftly turned and began walking away; his long coat billowing after him. Not wanting to provoke Thorin any more than she already had, Alexa quickly followed after him as she knew that if she stayed any longer, he would be furious. And force knows what he would do to her in his mad state. 

* * *

Releasing a sigh, Alexa gazed over the now familiar heaps of gold and jewels; she did not sign up for this. She watched on, helpless, as the Dwarves she has come to see as family slaved away; in the search of the Arkenstone. 

“I do not like how close you are to him,” Thorin muttered from beside her, causing her to avert her gaze from the treasure. 

“Close to who?” she asked warily, her eyes now on the raven-haired Dwarf who was looking rather darkly at her. 

“Him.” he hissed, peeling his eyes from Alexa to glance down the side of the platform that they stood on. 

Following his eye line, Alexa looked down and found herself staring at Dwalin. _Well shit._ Thorin had been suspicious of her and Dwalin ever since she had arrived. She didn’t quite know why their relationship seemed to bother him. At first, she presumed that he was still mad at them sharing a bed. But from what he had said, and acted since she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Alexa thought carefully over her answer, not wanting to worsen Thorin’s mental state by angering him, “Who Dwalin? We’re just friends.” she replied. 

But her face betrayed her nonchalant tone as a soft look made its way onto her face; her eyes never leaving the burly Dwarf as he helped out a tired Ori. Seeing this, Thorin’s eyes narrowed until they were slits; a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

“Is that so?” he sneered, his eyes running over the dagger that lay at her thigh; dangling from her belt. Not that Alexa noticed his dark look. 

“Hmm? Yes, yes, it is,” she said, a cough leaving her as she averted her gaze from Dwalin and Ori and looked back at Thorin. 

Thorin. The Dwarf she had joked with outside the Troll hole as he thanked her and apologized for doubting her. The Dwarf who had hugged and assured her at the fountain. The Dwarf who had held and comforted her when she was drunk off her ass in Rivendell, the night she had told the company of the Jedi Purge and Anakin’s fall to the dark side. The Dwarf who had embraced her on the edge of the wet mountain face after the Stone Giants. The Dwarf who had stood up for her when the Goblin King’s mercenaries were about to take her to their King’s chambers. The Dwarf who she had fought with side by side. The Dwarf who had made sure she was okay when her shoulder was playing up. The Dwarf who she had laughed with, and who had protected her from creatures ranging from Orcs to Goblins and Elves. But the Dwarf who had done all these things was no longer there. No, now in his place stood a Dwarf whose only purpose was finding the Arkenstone in this treasure hoard that lay before them. 

A sigh left her. If only she had seen Thorin’s descent into madness, perhaps she could have prevented it. “Thorin, if I may. Could I go and meditate? Perhaps with some time to clear my mind, I could find the stone.” she proposed, twisting her words to include finding the Arkenstone so the probability of him letting her leave would increase. 

Thorin’s milky blue eyes stared warily at the woman, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. After a few long seconds of this, he stepped closer to her; their boots knocking. “You may,” he muttered, “And should you find it...” he drawled off, causing Alexa to nod in agreement; understanding what he meant. 

“Yes Thorin.” she breathed, staring down at the Dwarf; their faces intimately close. 

“That’s my Jewel,” he muttered, tucking a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ear; making her involuntarily flinch. The darkness around him increased at her action, causing a nauseous feeling to arise in her stomach. She did not know how much more she could take of this. 

* * *

Alexa wandered around the endless halls for a long time. She had to prepare for the upcoming battle, so she had to find a decently sized room far enough away from the treasure hoard so that Thorin could not find her, but not too far that she couldn’t find her way back. 

After walking for about six minutes, she stopped before an ajar door. Pushing the stone, a loud creak echoed around her as the door opened. Several coughs left her as she breathed in the dust. It had been a while since its last clean with Smaug and everything. 

Upon entering the room, she looked around. It was bigger than the rooms that she had entered beforehand. With more open space, bookshelves that reached the ceiling, a decently sized desk in the corner, and a large four-poster bed against the back wall. 

Releasing a sigh, she got to work. First, she moved all the objects scattered on the ground and placed them on the desk. Then she cleaned and dusted every possible surface and even wafted the bed; that particular task had made her hack harshly for several minutes. 

By the time she was done, some hours had passed. But it was all worth it as the room was now somewhat restored to its original state, well what she assumed was its original state anyway. 

With a dark blue sheet in hand, she placed it on the cold stone floor. A deep sigh left her as she settled herself on the blanket. Crossing her legs, she straightened her back. Her eyes fluttering shut as her hands rested on her knees. 

Soft breaths left her as she calmly inhaled and exhaled. The force wrapped around her like a blanket, soothing her. She focused on calming down and destroying any destructive emotions that had built up within her. As she knew that before she could continue, she had to clear her mind. 

As she got absorbed in her meditation, Qui-Gon materialized in the room and watched the woman mindfully. Sensing his presence, Alexa opened her eyes and came out of her meditation. Seeing Qui-Gon's blue figure, a grin formed on her lips. 

“I see you are ahead of me, Knight Alexa.” he chuckled, his arms folding across his chest. 

“Can’t wait for you all day, old man.” she quipped, a giggle leaving her as Qui-Gon chuckled at her jab. 

“You know what to do,” he said, a serious tint in his voice; all humour having left him. 

“Yes Master.” she nodded, closing her eyes once more. 

The images played before her eyes like an old movie. She watched as Thorin ordered his nephews to search out the seemingly abandoned Ravenhill. 

Following their stocky figures through the mist, she neglected looking back at Thorin and Dwalin who were being overrun by Goblin mercenaries. 

Remembering from her earlier vision that Fili died first, Alexa instantly followed in his footsteps after he instructed Kili to search the lower levels. 

Proceeding down the initial pathway, she saw Fili glance down one path before peering down the one directly in front of him. Before he could choose which one of the two to check out first, two glowing lights shone from both of the passages; making him back away. However, as he turned to escape the way he came through, another light flashed in the darkness. 

Alexa watched as Fili got dragged away, having been cornered by three groups of Orcs. Trailing after the Orcs, she saw Azog lift Fili by the shoulder and stab him through his back. One down, two to go. 

The scene changed before her. She was now on the lower levels, a few meters from Kili who was gazing down at his brothers' lifeless body that had been dropped before him. Fury rose within the young Dwarf, and a yell left him as he ran down the pathway; killing all in his sight. 

The woman watched as Kili fought on, his eyes filled with rage and unshed tears over his brother’s demise. Cries of Kili’s name echoed around Alexa, and she watched as the youngest brother replied to them. So, the Elf does come, she mused. 

The same fight played before her eyes, ending with Bolg stabbing Kili through the chest. _So, it is not enough that Tauriel is here,_ she noted. 

The scene once more changed before her. She now stood once again before a crouched Bilbo and a dead Thorin. But she didn’t need this scene, no she needed to see how he died. 

“Focus now Alexa, Oakenshield’s life and the fate of Middle-earth depends on it.” Qui-Gon's voice sounded in her ears, urging her on. 

The old Jedi Master watched as Alexa’s eyebrows scrunched together and her face screwed up. Sweat ran down her forehead and soaked her tunic; you couldn’t say that she wasn’t trying. 

The scene of Bilbo kneeling over Thorin swiftly changed, moving the two back as if she were reversing a tape. Shallow breaths left her as she fought on to watch Thorin’s death. She clenched her fists, and a strangled yell left her as it took all her might to playback the fight. 

She observed through clenched teeth as Thorin walked backwards, stood over Azog, was under Azog, was stabbed through the ice, caught the end of the flail that was Azog’s arms, and to the beginning of the fight where both of them stood waiting for the other to strike. 

Unclenching her fists, Alexa breathed in gulps; the whole rewind taking a lot out of her. Her eyes fluttered as she saw first hand Thorin's and Azog's final fight. 

She watched as the pale Orc swung his flail at Thorin, who managed to avoid it several times before being knocked over. As she watched Thorin fight for both his life and revenge, something in the distance caught her eye. It was the Eagles; they had come after all. She observed as the Eagles dropped off Beorn who shifted into his bear form and instantly recked havoc. 

Switching her focus back to Thorin, she watched him throw the end of the flail at Azog who caught it; before stepping off the broken piece of ice. The single action caused the ice to tip from the sudden loss of equilibrium. The woman watched as the ice tilted, and Azog's pale body was dragged into the icy depths by the flail. 

Thorin followed Azog’s corpse, which was floating just below the surface. A feeling of dread went through Alexa as she watched the scene play out. A pained grunt escaped Thorin as Azog stabbed him through the foot with his wicked metal extension. A loud crack then sounded as the pale Orc smashed through the ice to stand over the Dwarf. Azog then thrust his crude extension at Thorin’s chest, the Dwarf only just managing to block it with the Elvish blade Orcist. 

Seeing Thorin’s internal and physical struggle, Alexa averted her gaze. As she did, a horrible squelch sounded; signalling metal meeting flesh. Looking back, she watched as Thorin sucked in a breath; the blade now embedded in his chest. 

A surge of anger and grief suddenly hit Thorin, causing a strangled yell to leave him; the pale Orc had taken too much from him. He stabbed Azog through his armour; the blade piercing the pale Orc’s heart. The fight itself lasted around six minutes, ending with Thorin stood over Azog, watching the light die in his enemy’s eyes. 

Snapping her eyes open, Alexa breathed in deeply; her breath coming out in short, quick gasps. Taking the water that Qui-Gon had offered, she quickly chugged it back; the liquid soothing her parched throat. 

“Thanks.” she panted, exerted from the experience; having been a while since she had done it. 

Qui-Gon nodded in reply, taking the now empty cup back from her grasp. “Come now, we have much to discuss.” 

A pained groan left Alexa as she forced herself to stand. Upon actually doing this, she stumbled over to the desk and landed heavily on the stool. Rolling out some stray parchment across the desk, she dipped the point of the abandoned feather in the ink and began. 

“Fili dies first. He is stabbed through the back by Azog,” she says, writing the words down. 

“Kili dies shortly after, at the hands of Bolg,” she continued, dipping the point of the feather into the ink again; then wrote down the words. 

“Then finally Thorin dies by Azog.” she finished, writing down each detail on the parchment before her. 

“At what times?” Ki-Adi Mundi asked, materializing for the first time in front of Alexa. 

Alexa paused as her eyes fell upon her Master. It had been six years since she had seen him after all, well, when she wasn’t meditating that is. Her eyes became glazed as she watched him lean over the desk; his eyes on the parchment with all her notes about the Durin deaths. 

Clearing her throat, she got back to the task at hand, “I have no clue as to when for Kili, but Fili is a few minutes after they arrive on Ravenhill. Thorin, I don’t know how long after Kili, only that before he dies the Eagles arrive.” she told them, tapping her fingers on the desk as she thought over her vision. 

“We can work with this.” her old Master replied, gaining a nod from Qui-Gon. 

“But how to save them all. You cannot be in three places at once Alexa, no matter how powerful you are.” Qui-Gon told her, earning a hum from Ki-Adi Mundi. 

“Yes, while this is true, she has also enlisted help from the Elf, Tauriel.” Ki-Adi Mundi informed, 

Alexa took this as her time to pipe in, “It is true, I have spoken with Kili’s lover, and she has agreed to come in two days' time to be there for him on Ravenhill. However, she was there when he died so they will need extra help should they defeat Bolg,” she told them, 

"And that's not even mentioning Thorin, who is in no shape or form to fight. With the gold sickness having a hold over his mind, he will be vulnerable. He has not eaten nor slept in days and is unable to think straight. There is no way that he will be ready for the battle, and if he is, he will not be at his full strength.” she sighed, chewing her lip. 

“Now that is an inconvenience.” her old Master said, sighing thoughtfully as he thought over the problem. 

“What should I do to get him out of it?” Alexa asked him, 

“Nothing.” Qui-Gon answered, causing Alexa to frown, “What?” she asked, shocked at the Jedi Master’s words. 

“Trust in the force young one, and you will never stray. He will escape the sickness in time. Do not worry.” he told her, his words not doing much to ease her worries. None of the less, they moved on. 

They talked over the subject for a while, figuring out strategies and ways Alexa could save the Line of Durin. During this, Qui-Gon had informed Ki-Adi Mundi that he had begun training her in Form IV, Ataro; which had not gone down very well with her old Master. 

As Mundi had been Alexa’s Master, he had taught her Form II, Makashi. This particular form relying on careful and controlled strikes instead of unpredictable movements like Ataro does. Her Master had also made sure to mention that Ataro was only effective against single opponents; which was useless in the war that she was going to fight in soon. Though Qui-Gon had argued that Makashi was developed for only lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and no one but Alexa wielded one in Middle-earth. So, that happened. 

As their 'debate’ over which form was better for Alexa steadily grew heated, she had called enough; causing the two to seize talking. She had then brought the topic of the Durin deaths back, and the three of them began planning for the battle. Then the two Jedi Masters had made off-hand comments about the skills that she possessed and which ones she could improve on. 

Which brought us to now. 

Alexa sat on the stone floor; her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her head was hanging forward slightly as she focused on the force flowing around her. Feeling the energy course through her body, she allowed it to build in her hands, before travelling up her fingers. The green energy crackled from her fingertips as she cleared her mind. 

Several small objects, including the ink, floated in the air as she got absorbed in the session. During this, Qui-Gon and her old Master piped in now and then to correct, encourage, or praise her efforts. 

“Alexa you down here?” A voice called, interrupting her training. 

“Al?” The voice sounded again; this time closer. 

Exhaling softly, Alexa placed the ink and everything else she had levitated back down carefully. Once that was done, she concentrated on withdrawing the energy from her fingertips. As she did this, the green sparks gradually lessened before disappearing entirely from sight. Releasing a sigh, she opened her eyes, uncrossed her legs and got to her feet. 

“You have done well my old Padawan.” Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, bending his head slightly in a bow. In return, Alexa bowed lowly; a sense of pride thrumming within her as her old Master praised her. 

“Remember: Your focus determines your reality,” Qui-Gon remarked, repeating the words he had told the woman many times. Alexa nodded in reply and bowed in respect. Which in return got her a professional nod from the Jedi Master before he disappeared; leaving the woman alone with her old Master. 

Alexa then looked to her Master, who had yet to leave. As a Cerean, he towered over her, standing just under two meters in height; which would make most people intimated, but not Alexa. His kind yellow eyes being her comfort and anchor as she grew up and went through panic attacks. 

Overall, she was glad that he was here. Not only because he was like a father to her, and she had missed him greatly. But with him being a Cerean, he was also highly intelligent as he had a binary brain, which enabled him to observe both sides of a situation simultaneously. And that’s not even mentioning how he was well known in the Order for his brilliant thinking, courage, and wisdom. The latter of which made him an excellent strategist and generally just someone to go to when in need of some advice. 

“Do you think I can do it, Master? Save the Line of Durin?” she asked shyly, his opinion meaning the most to her out of everyone. 

Mundi sighed as he peered down at his old apprentice. Had this been anyone else he would have told them that doubt is not the Jedi way and ushered them along. But now, as he stared into the green-grey eyes of the woman he thought of as a daughter, he knew he could not. 

“Of course, I do Lexi.” he murmured, the name he had called her since she was a child leaving his lips. 

Nodding at his words, Alexa sniffed as her eyes teared up slightly at the use of her old nickname. “I miss you, Master,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. 

“I am here now my old Padawan,” he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stood before her. 

Alexa looked at the hand on her shoulder and how the blue light seeped through it. “But you're not are you,” she whispered as her hand reached up to touch the one on her shoulder “I can’t even touch you.” she murmured, as her hand went through his. 

Ki-Adi Mundi sighed at her words, knowing that she was right. “I cannot stay for much longer,” he told her, "I have yet to master this form." 

“No, please,” she begged, not ready to see him go after finally having him back; even if he was just a ghost. 

He merely smiled down at her before disappearing, his departure causing a few tears to run down Alexa’s cheeks. But she didn’t have long to feel the loss of him before the door creaked open. 

“There you are, Al, I’ve been looking all over for you. Thorin has requested for everyone to join him at the gate,” Nori said, a sigh of relief leaving him after spending around ten minutes wandering the halls just looking for her. 

“Al? You okay lass?” he asked after Alexa had yet to turn around. 

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm down. “Yeah Nori, I’m fine. Just give me a moment,” she managed to mumble out as she swallowed the hard lump in her throat; a shaky breath leaving her. 

Once she deemed herself okay, she turned to face Nori; a weak smile on her lips. “Now, why does Thorin want us at the gate?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have seen the Clone Wars and are confused. I am aware that in the Clone Wars Master Ki-Adi Mundi and the rest of the Council never learnt how to become a force ghost because of their belief that it was linked to the dark side. However, with Mundi being OC’s Master I decided to ignore this plot in the Clone Wars.


	6. Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company build wall. Thorin and Bard talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, hope ya enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

“Wait so survivors of Lake-town are here looking for shelter and in response, we are building the wall back up?” Alexa asked, needing clarification after what Nori had told her. 

“Yes, Al. Now we’re a bit late, so we best hurry.” Nori said, ushering Alexa through the halls. 

“Great, just great,” she muttered, squinting through the darkness as Nori led her back to the gate. 

What Alexa hadn’t realized until she and Nori had made it to the gate was just how long she had been gone. It was now night time with the moon nowhere in sight. The only sources of light being from two braziers that the company had lit. 

Shaking her head at Thorin who looked at her expectantly, she joined the Dwarves at the gate. With her shoulder, Alexa was unable to do any of the heavy lifting. But with the force? Well, the Dwarves were glad she was there that's for sure. 

* * *

“Up it goes,” Bofur said, his eyes following a large chunk of debris from Smaug’s exit up the growing wall. His brother Bombur, Balin, and Dori's muscles strained as they yanked on a rope attached to the pulley system that had been put in place; hoisting the stone up. 

Coming to rest on top of the growing wall, the Dwarves standing at the ready secured the stone so it would not loosen and guided it to its place. 

Whilst this was happening the rest of the company were collecting the rubble from Smaug’s exit into wagons, with Gloin smashing some of the larger stones into ones that could be lifted. 

“That’s it,” Dwalin grunted, shifting the stone, so it nestled firmly wedged between those already there. 

“I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again.” Thorin commanded, overlooking the company who was doing all the heavy lifting. 

At his words, Kili dropped the cart he was pulling; his eyes full of disbelief as he looked upon his uncle. “The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.” he told him, trying to reason with Thorin. 

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship,” Thorin replied, turning to look over what wall the company had built, “Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for,” he said, his tone filled with disdain and no remorse as he looked upon the fires burning in Dale. 

“More stone!” he shouted, “Bring more stone to the gate!” 

“That’s it,” Dwalin grunted, watching as Alexa used the force to lift and secure a rather massive stone onto the growing gate. 

The company worked throughout the night and into the early hours of the next day. Exhausted from the hard labour, many had collapsed near the gate they had built; all too tired to walk back to their rooms. The only one awake now was the leader of said company: Thorin Oakenshield. The Dwarf King stood before the wall, dark bags under his sullen eyes as he examined their work. 

The wall in question was about fifty feet high and had a platform at the top, which stretched long enough for the whole company to stand on. Bofur, Nori, Dori, and Alexa had also built a staircase leading up to the platform. With Dori and Alexa moving each stone that Nori and Bofur had carved into position. 

* * *

A groan escaped Alexa as she was shaken awake, “What time is it?” she moaned, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“A few hours after dawn lass.” Balin sighed, his joints cracking as he stood from his crouched position next to her. 

Yawning, Alexa pushed herself up from the stone floor. A wince left her as she bumped her left shoulder against the wall that she had slept against. Placing her hands on either side of her, she pushed herself up with her palms. Getting to her feet, she nodded to Balin, who smiled sadly at her and walked back with her to the gate. 

As they were about to join the company, Balin halted in his step, causing Alexa to do the same. She glanced towards the Dwarf curiously, wondering why he had stopped. 

A sigh left Balin, his light blue orbs meeting hers, “I’m aware lass, that with you being a Jedi you have been brought up under different... Circumstances and traditions so to speak,” he began, making Alexa’s face scrunch into one of confusion; not quite understanding why he was bringing it up now. 

“Nonetheless I am happy to call you sister.” he finished, resting an aged hand on her right shoulder, his lips curving in the first smile Alexa had seen since arriving in Erebor. 

Before she could ask why he was bringing up such things and what he had meant, he had joined the rest of the company; leaving her even more confused than before. Closing her mouth, the words died in her mouth as she watched the old Dwarf converse briefly with his brother, a chuckle leaving him. 

A smile soon twitched at her lips as it dawned on her what Balin had called her; she ducked her head as her smile grew. When she had joined the company, she hadn't expected to find a family. She had been a bit of a loner after all, with only her Master, Obi-Wan, and Anakin there to call family; and well, we all know how that went down. 

“Not a bad night’s work,” Gloin grunted, staring up at the wall, a proud look in his tired eyes. 

The company all stood clustered before the great wall they had built, waiting for their leader. “Come on,” Thorin ordered, causing several of the Dwarves to pick up weapons ranging from war hammers to spears. 

Following her counterparts up the stairs, she stood between Bifur and Bombur on the platform they had all made some hours ago. 

Glancing over the wall, Alexa’s eyes roamed over the thousands of Elf soldiers all armed at the ready. Their presence only added to the worry she felt, as she knew that the battle would arrive within the day. Alexa’s fingers hovered over her lightsaber; she knew that once that battle came, she would use it. However, she had no clue as to if Thorin would command her to use it sooner; she could only trust in the force that he wouldn’t. 

The sight of an army of Elves in Dale worried all but Thorin, who did not seem concerned in the slightest. A couple of hundred angry fishermen they could easily handle. But an army of Thranduil’s men? Yeah, not so much. 

However, the presence of the Elvish reinforcements did not hold their gaze for long as the constant thumps of a horse's hooves approached the mountain. Alexa watched as Bard rode towards the mountain upon a white horse; a relieved sigh left her at the sight of the unscathed man. 

Halting just before the bridge, Bard spoke, “Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.” he declared, obviously trying to flatter Thorin in some way. 

“Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?” Thorin asked, the man’s words not impressing him in the slightest. 

“Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?” Bard asked, replying with a question of his own. 

At his words, Thorin’s eyes narrowed, “Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.” he growled, 

“My Lord, we have no come to rob you but to seek a fair settlement,” Bard tried to reason with Thorin, “Will you not speak with me?” he asked, hoping that the Dwarf King would agree with him. 

Surprising Alexa and the rest of the company, Thorin nodded lowly. His head tilted back slightly in motion for Bard to come to the gate. Seeing the invitation, Bard hopped down from his horse and approached the gate. The crunching of frost beneath his boots and the caw from a raven above were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet landscape as he neared the newly built gate. 

As Thorin turned to walk down the steps, he glanced back at Alexa; his milky sapphire eyes wandering over her form. Unnerved, the woman shifted in her spot, not wanting in the slightest to follow his silent command. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at Bombur who nodded slightly at her, a frown on his round face; for he also did not want her to go either. Yet with Thorin being held under the sickness, he was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. So, they had all learnt to go along with what he wanted, lest they face his wrath. Knowing this, Alexa sighed and nodded. 

She glanced around the company; her eyes falling on Dwalin who had a deep scowl on his face. It was no secret that the burly Dwarf had not liked how Thorin had been acting around her since her arrival in Erebor. 

Amidst Thorin’s borderline possessive need to keep her by his side or in his sight for most of the day. The sick state of his King made the burly Dwarf worry for the woman’s safety. Though he had yet to hurt her, Dwalin knew that it would not be long before he snapped. 

Averting her eyes from Dwalin, Alexa reluctantly joined Thorin’s side and walked down the steps to the peaky hole in the wall. As this was happening, the rest of the company all either moved to stand a few meters from the hole in the new blockade Thorin and Alexa had stopped before or remained listening from the staircase. 

Holding her breath, Alexa leant against the stone, her body opposite to Thorin and out of view of Bard, “I am listening.” Thorin stated, his voice calm and steady as he looked at the man on the other side of the wall. 

“On behalf of the people of Lake-town I ask that you honour your pledge,” Bard began, “A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.” he pleaded, 

Thorin shook his head at the man’s words, his eyes darkening at the mention of his treasure; making Alexa cringe, “I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.” he replied, his voice a low murmur. 

“That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms,” Bard said calmly, the only sign that he was growing impatient being the deepening lines on his forehead. 

“And your threats do not sway me,” Thorin muttered, shaking his head. 

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?” Bard asked, pausing for his words to settle in Thorin’s mind. He rested an arm against the opening of the hole they spoke through, “My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death.” he exclaimed, anger in his voice. 

At that, Alexa bit her lip, knowing that Bard had not chosen his words wisely, “When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of a rich reward?” Thorin spat, remembering the town they had escaped from. 

“A bargain was struck!” Bard remarked, reminding Thorin of the settlement they had agreed to in Lake-town. 

“A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?” Thorin scoffed, his voice filled with a mix of passion and pain. 

Alexa watched as Thorin dipped his head slightly, his eyes darkening till only a thin circle of blue remained, “Tell me, Bard, the Dragon-slayer why should I honour such terms?” he asked, surprising Bard with the title. 

Despite the conversation not going his way, Bard looked at Thorin and calmly said, “Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?” 

At his words, Thorin moved away from the hole and effectively left Bard’s sight. His back rested against the stone wall as he peered up at the company, who were all awaiting his answer. Thorin then glanced towards Alexa, who was staring at him intently; a worried look on her face. She shook her head, in silent warning. _Don’t do it Thorin,_ she pleaded. 

“Begone! Ere our arrows fly!” Thorin shouted, ignoring the woman’s warning and causing Bard to thump the wall with his hand; a frustrated grunt leaving him. _Oh, fuck me,_ Alexa sighed, pinching her nose with her thumb and forefinger in frustration. 

The company then made their way back up the stairs and stood on the ramparts. A pit of uneasiness settled in their stomachs as they all watched the man’s departure. 

“What are you doing? You cannot go to war.” Bilbo said, his tone faltering as he stared at Thorin, who was overlooking Dale. 

“He is right Thorin. We cannot win this one.” Alexa backed up from beside Bilbo, 

“This does not concern you.” Thorin dismissed the two, his gaze lingering on Alexa; who scowled at his words, a fire burning in her eyes. That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. 

_Sickness be damned_ , she thought, “Right, because if it comes to war, I will be sitting at home looking after the children,” Alexa replied dryly, “No! Exactly, I will be on that battlefield fighting alongside you all!” she asserted, 

“You will not! I forbid it! I will not allow **MY** jewel to fight in any battle!” Thorin roared, his words angering Alexa. That’s what he saw her as, a jewel, an object, a possession. 

“I am not yours to command and do with as you see fit! You are not my father, and you are certainly not my husband!” Alexa snapped, sick of the gold sickness that loomed over Thorin. 

At her words, Thorin’s stature became rigid, and his expression grew dangerous. A snarl crawled its way up his throat as he stepped towards her, fury in his eyes. Seeing this, Alexa faltered. She could not bring herself to fight Thorin, no matter how sick he was. Just as Thorin was about to step any closer, a figure stood in front of the woman; shielding her from an enraged Thorin. 

Dwalin stared at his friend, his brother, his King as he stood in front of the lass; blocking her from his sight and protecting her from his wrath. He would not stand by and watch him harm Alexa, even if it meant Thorin would hurt him instead. 

A deathly silence hung over the ramparts as everyone held their breath. Their eyes all wide as they watched the two Dwarf’s stare the other down, neither yielding to the other. 

“Get out of my way,” Thorin growled lowly. A shiver raked its way down Alexa's body at his words even as Dwalin stood firmly in front of her, his stance unrelenting. 

“No, Thorin,” Dwalin replied, his voice a low rumble as he curved his arm back to rest around Alexa’s hip; making sure she kept behind him. 

Neither Dwarf backed down as the air grew heated around them all. Alexa stood nervously behind Dwalin, her lip between her teeth. She knew that she should have just remained quiet and not said anything. But the stress from the upcoming battle and mission had caught up with her all at once; causing her to snap at Thorin. 

Frightened for his friend, Bilbo tried to get Thorin’s focus off of her, “Excuse me but in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered.” Bilbo informed, his eyes shining with disbelief at Thorin’s earlier dismissal. 

Bilbo’s plan had worked as his words had made Thorin’s attention shift from Dwalin. The Dwarf's milky eyes snapped to the Hobbit before moving to settle on the city of Dale. As soon as Thorin had turned away, a shaky breath left Alexa. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she raised a trembling hand to rest on the thick arm around her hip. Feeling her hand on his arm, Dwalin peered back at Alexa, who squeezed his arm; in silent thanks for protecting her. 

Nodding slightly in reply, Dwalin shifted her in front of him as a precaution. That way if Thorin decided to turn, he would not see her. The Dwarf then walked her towards the other end of the rampart, his hand not once leaving her hip as he led her away from Thorin; who was still looking out towards Dale. 

A sly smile grew on Thorin’s lips as he stared out at the city, “Not for much longer.” he replied, turning to look at the Hobbit. 

“What does that mean?” Bilbo asked, his brow creasing in confusion at the Dwarf’s words. 

“It means, Master Baggins,” Thorin began, walking to stand in front of him, “You should never underestimate Dwarves,” he told him, a smirk on his face. 

Turning back to the company, Thorin stared at his Kin; a grave expression now on his face, “We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all you Thorin fans, but he sick man.


	7. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the battle nears. Dwarves prepare for war, Bilbo and OC talk. Just the usual really…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thought and ‘discussion’ with a friend who has been thoroughly annoyed with my lack of follow through and 'torture' I've apparently put you all through. I decided to write this chapter. So, here you go. Imma prob go to hell for this. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions. 
> 
> WARNING: MATURE THEMES!

**ALEXA’S POV**

_It begins,_ Alexa thought; watching as Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, and Bombur yanked on metal poles that they had wedged under one of the Dwarven statue’s heads. 

Grunts left the four as their muscles contracted and strained against the effort. It did not take long for them to break off the head of the statue of the Dwarf. The carved stone smashing into the bridge below; breaking the path to the entrance of Erebor. 

Next thing she knew they were all heading to the armoury; with every Dwarf selecting their weapon of choice and seeing which armour fits their build. Dust covered every inch of the room, though the weaponry and metal armour remained untouched by rust and corrosion. 

She watched, leant against a wall as her friends prepped for war. Bofur lifted and wiped the dust off a helmet, his brother Bombur doing the same. Up ahead, Dori was passing two spears to his youngest brother Ori, whilst Kili was adjusting a breastplate against his chest. Fili inspected the knives before him, sliding and stuffing some in several hidden and hard to spot places. Nori held a shield in one hand and a war hammer in the other; testing the weight and feel of each one. 

As they were getting ready, Alexa made sure not to be seen by Thorin; who was observing the group of Dwarves with caliginous eyes. Before long, Thorin had left the company to give Bilbo a silver shirt. Alexa had watched the scene go down, not trusting Thorin with Bilbo in his mad state. He had snapped at her after all, and Bilbo had no Dwalin to protect him. 

“Put something on lass,” said Dwarf’s voice sounded in her ears, causing her to avert her gaze from Thorin and Bilbo. 

“Hmm?” she asked, turning to look at Dwalin; who was dressed in regal emerald battle armour with two axes strapped to his back, a shirt of chainmail in his hand. 

“It’ll just slow me down Dwalin,” she told him, her eyes leaving the chainmail to look at him. 

“It’ll protect yer,” he grunted, outstretching his hand to pass her the chainmail shirt. 

“I’ve had my fair share of battles without the need of a hauberk.” she sighed, not taking the armour from him. 

“Aye lass, though I doubt any like these,” he replied, 

“That’s true. I mean, at least now I don’t have to worry about blasters, nope just arrows. Kind of a downgrade honestly.” she said, chuckling to herself at his look of confusion. 

A silence followed before Alexa gave in, “Fine, I’ll try it on. But that doesn’t mean I'll wear it.” she told him, taking the chainmail shirt from him and causing a grunt to leave the Dwarf. 

Tucking the armour between her legs, Alexa grasped the top of her tabard and slipped her right hand through the armhole, before going to do the same with the left. Her shoulder pulsed with pain as she struggled to get her tabard off. Breathing heavily, she ignored the pain in her shoulder and yanked at the clothing. 

As this was occurring, Dwalin was observing her with a somewhat amused expression on his face. Deciding to assist her, he seized the edges of her tabard and with one swift movement tugged it over her head. 

“Thanks.” Alexa breathed, grabbing the hauberk from between her legs; a sigh left her as she thought of the best way to put it on. 

“’ere,” Dwalin grunted, taking the chainmail from her hands. 

Motioning for her to bend over, Dwalin slid the shirt over her head. As gently as he could, he guided her left arm through the armhole first before doing the same with the right. Once that was done, he tapped her arm; silently telling her to stand. Knowing this, Alexa stood up straight causing the baggy chainmail to fall and come to rest just past her hips; it was made for Dwarves after all. 

“How’s it feel?” Dwalin said gruffly, tugging the odd bit of chainmail over her belt till it rested somewhat evenly. 

“Heavy,” Alexa replied, causing a huff to leave Dwalin. 

“Aye, but can ya move lass?” he asked, shaking his head at her words. 

“Let’s see,” she said; lifting her arms to see how far she could move them. Thankfully she still could, but not as far as she could without it. 

Walking a couple of feet away from Dwalin, she took a deep breath and ran. As she did, she stretched her arms to their maximum length and jumped. Her right hand pushed off the ground as her legs dangled above her before her left steadied her; causing a twinge in her shoulder. Her boots then touched the ground once more; completing her aerial cartwheel. For the hell of it, she did a quick backwards flip; landing heavily in front of a shocked Dwalin. 

“Not too bad, though it is pulling me down a bit,” she told him casually, pulling the ends of the chainmail that had ridden up, down. 

“Can you help me please?” she asked, peering at Dwalin as she did. 

Still stunned, Dwalin could only nod. Grasping the ends of the chainmail, he waited until she had slipped her arms out before pulling it over her head. Once that was done, Alexa quickly slid her tabard back on without too much pain from her shoulder; which she was grateful for. 

“Thanks, but I think I'll go without it,” she said, smiling at his shocked expression; knowing that she hadn’t done that around any of the company. 

“Nah problem lass,” Dwalin grunted, once he had finally snapped out of his shock; and just in time too as everyone had finished getting ready. 

* * *

Alexa remained behind as Dwalin led the Dwarves between Bilbo and Thorin and to the gate. The loud sounds of their footfalls and the clinking of mail sounding noisily around them all. 

After the Dwarves had left, Alexa had joined Bilbo’s side; a small smile on her face as she stared at him, though he did not return it. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, a frown taking over her smile at Bilbo’s worried look. 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” he dismissed, causing a single eyebrow of hers to rise. 

_He’s hiding something,_ she thought. _Though what is the question._ Deciding not to push him, she said her goodbyes and left him standing in the armoury. 

Making sure to elude Thorin, Alexa disappeared to the room that she had been training in. Once there she meditated for a while before she practised her movements with Ataro as well as Makashi till she was happy with her progress in each one. She even played around with the Dwarven knife Dwalin had given her at one point. 

* * *

Now with night upon her, she headed back to the gate. As she was about to join those who were still up, she sensed another form watching from afar. Turning towards the figure, she observed as Bilbo sneaked past Gloin and Dwalin who were heading towards the forge with their weapons. Curious, she followed after the Hobbit and up the steps to the ramparts. 

The woman observed as Bilbo picked up a rope, his small hands looping it around a stone on the wall. “I’d recommend a figure eight.” she piped up, watching as he tried and failed to tie a secure enough knot. 

Bilbo jumped at her words, quickly turning around with a scared look etched on his face, “Oh, Alexa, thank goodness it is you.” he breathed, a sigh of relief leaving him. 

“You care to tell me why are you sneaking around my friend?” she asked, taking a seat on one of the many rocks around them. 

She watched as he pulled the Arkenstone out of his pocket; the stone glowing almost ethereally in the night, “I’m going to Dale to give Bard the Arkenstone to stop the war.” he told her, causing Alexa to bite the inside of her cheek. _If only you could Bilbo,_

“Put it away, before someone sees,” she muttered, causing him to slip it back into his pocket. 

A sigh left her, “Be careful Bilbo.” she told him, her voice much softer than before. 

“Aren’t I always?” he jests, causing a smile to grow on her lips. 

Roaring laughter echoed from below, causing Alexa and Bilbo to look towards the sound. A smile twitched at the woman’s lips as she watched the usually composed Dwalin guffaw; his eyes on a dumbstruck Fili who was lying on the ground before Bombur, who was looking rather bashful himself. It didn’t take much for her to realize what had happened. 

As Alexa was looking down at the scene, Bilbo went back to the rope. Taking her advice, he weaved it into a figure eight knot and fastened it tightly around a sturdy-looking stone, “Why don’t you tell him?” he suddenly says as he secures the rope, making Alexa avert her gaze from a laughing Dwalin to him; confusion in her eyes. 

“Tell who what?” she replied, not at all knowing where he was getting at. 

“Tell Dwalin that you care for him.” he murmured; a knowing look in his eye as he turned to look at her. 

At his words, her blood ran cold, and her breath got stuck in her throat. “Ex-excuse me?” she stammered. _Breathe Alexa, fucking breathe!_

“Oh, come on, Alexa there is no point denying it. It’s quite obvious. Just the looks you give each other is evidence enough. Not to mention your sleeping habits.” he replied casually, making her choke on her spit, 

“Oh.” she coughed, her cheeks now a fierce red. 

As she thought over Bilbo's words, she pondered over how the burly Dwarf had acted around her throughout the journey; like how quick he had been to apologize for doubting her or how he had held her securely against his chest in the rain after the bout with the Stone Giants. _How did I not see this before?_ Alexa thought, her eyes subconsciously looking over to where Dwalin stood. 

Dwalin. The Dwarf who had become angry when the Goblin King had commanded his mercenaries to take her to his chambers. The Dwarf who had come to check on her first after they had been knocked down by Gandalf's blast. The Dwarf who had held her in his arms, careful not to hurt her; when she was barely conscious and bleeding from her shoulder. 

The Dwarf who had looked out for her when they were being chased by Beorn; even though they were fighting. The Dwarf who had been kind to her outside of Mirkwood when she was reliving Order sixty-six. The Dwarf who had helped her out of the spider web and to her feet. The Dwarf who had promised not to tell anyone about her bruised cheek, even though he was close to losing it. 

The Dwarf who had held and comforted her after the memory of Maul and his brother had haunted her. The Dwarf who had been soft and understanding when they were in the Mirkwood dungeons. The Dwarf who had not hesitated to punch the Elf guard who had hurt her to a pulp. The Dwarf who had helped her to shore when she was struggling. The Dwarf who had told the others to ‘back off’ when they had talked shamelessly about her scars outside her door. 

The Dwarf who had volunteered to help her dispose of the guard that she had knocked out. The Dwarf who had noticed that she was cold and made an effort to warm her up. The Dwarf who had saved her some food at the Masters and complimented her on the outfit she wore (Tho it was rather slutty). The Dwarf who had not hesitated to silence the rowdy Dwarves when she was trying to tell her story. The Dwarf who had given her the knife he had made and taught her how to use it. The Dwarf who had stayed behind when she had asked and held her in his arms while she slept. 

The Dwarf who had embraced her when they reunited in Erebor after the Desolation of Smaug. The Dwarf who had protected her against all things ranging from the Goblins to the Elf guard, to Bard, and even Thorin; despite knowing that it would endanger his own life. 

Overall, Alexa hadn’t thought of her relationship with Dwalin in that light; hadn’t allowed herself to. But now that she did, it all made sense. The lingering looks, the touching of his chest straps and beard when no one was watching. The hand holding, or just touching his hand in general. The way he made her feel safe and kept her visions at bay when they slept in one another's arms. How he would turn red after she teased him or held his hand, and their almost kiss. 

Not to mention the 'dream' that she had about him several months back. This being the second time that she had projected such intimate images into another's head; the first time being with Obi-Wan. The experience being the reason why he had later confessed to her that he loved her too. Hang on, is that why Balin said those things to her earlier on about how he was happy to call her sister? 

“So-o-ooo?” Bilbo drawled, a teasing smile twitching on his lips. 

Alexa sighed as she came out of her thoughts. Knowing what she did, the question was: would she choose to pursue her newfound feelings, or would she ultimately choose the mission above all else. The latter her old life as a Jedi Knight would require her to do. 

Averting her green-grey eyes from Dwalin, she chose to look down at her hands, “I can’t Bilbo, it’s against the Jedi Code.” she told him; once more choosing the mission above all else. Her fingers interlocked as she uttered the familiar words. Knowing that is what the council would want her to do. 

Bilbo scoffed at her words, “Forgive me Alexa, but that is horse shit,” he deadpanned, making her head snap up, and eyebrows rise in surprise. _Damn, if those Dwarves and I haven’t rubbed off on him,_ she thought. 

A sigh left him at her silence, “You’re in Middle-earth now, that means no more Jedi Code - not that you followed it entirely before,” he started, mumbling the last part and causing a huff to leave Alexa who had heard it; I mean he wasn’t wrong. 

Clearing his throat, Bilbo continued, “That means you’re free to have the life you always wanted. You have a chance to be happy, yet you deny yourself it. Why?” he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as a confused expression etched itself onto his face. 

Alexa once again glanced down towards said Dwarf who was conversing with Gloin; an axe in each hand, “I just can’t Bilbo,” she whispered, her eyes dejected as she averted her gaze from Dwalin and back to her hands. 

“Can’t or won’t?” he asked, his tone soft as he uttered the three words. 

A sigh left Bilbo when she did not reply, “I know that I did not know Obi-Wan,” he began, the name of her deceased lover falling from his lips. The very name that caused Alexa to snap her gaze to Bilbo, who looked down at her in sympathy, “But from what you have told me, I am certain that he would want you to be happy,” he continued, 

“Just think about it, Alexa. Please,” Bilbo finished; resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

Several emotions flickered in her eyes as she thought over his words. In many ways he was right, Obi-Wan would want her to be happy. But despite it all, she did not know if she could go through the pain she had when she had lost Obi-Wan again. But should she die, or worse should Dwalin die, would she regret not saying anything? 

“Do you really think he likes me?” she asked shyly, her hands wringing together as she said the words; feeling like a Padawan all over again. 

“Of course, I do! A blind man could see it. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?” he replied, disbelief in his tone; unable to believe that she had not noticed the stoic Dwarf’s affection. 

“Well yeah, with a scowl on his face,” she said, a sarcastic tone in her voice. 

Bilbo huffed a laugh at her answer, “Well, go on then. What are you waiting for?” he asked, ignoring her previous statement. 

Finally making up her mind, Alexa stood from the stone she had been sitting on; her hands brushing off what residue was on her pants. “Okay, I’m going,” she said, an excited but nervous expression on her face as she smiled down at the Hobbit. 

“Good, I’m happy for you, Alexa. Now I too must get going.” Bilbo replied, patting his jacket; reminding Alexa of why she was on the ramparts in the first place. 

“Yes, of course, good luck Bilbo,” she whispered, reaching out to pull him into a hug. 

* * *

**THIRD POV**

Playing with her fingers, Alexa made her way towards Dwalin who was once again inside the forge; his gruff voice along with several others resounding in her ears. Upon entering the forge, she noticed that all of their armour and weapons had been strewn around the room. 

Her palms grew sweaty as she nervously approached the group, which was only missing herself, Bilbo, and Thorin. “Aye, but an axe is much better than any sword. Easier ta wield an’-” 

“Alexa, good te see ya lass! Come join us.” Bofur called, interrupting Dwalin and gaining cheers from all the Dwarves around them. 

Pulling her lip between her teeth, she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm her racing heart, “Oh, uh thank you for the offer. But I uh, I actually came here to talk to Dwalin,” she managed to mumble out, causing several of them to exchange knowing looks. 

“Unless I’m interrupting something, then please don’t stop on my account,” she said quickly; remembering that Dwalin had been talking before she had arrived. 

“No, no,” Dwalin began, a cough leaving him, “Wha’ can I do fer yer lass?” he asked, his voice a low rumble. 

Forcing herself to look at him, she played with her fingers nervously, “I was um hoping we could talk in private.” she coughed, not wanting to have this conversation in front of almost all of the company. So, she just swiftly ripped the band-aid off and said what needed to be said so they could get away from the flapping ears of the company. 

Clearing his throat, she watched as Dwalin nodded, “Aye, jus’ a moment.” he grunted, 

Averting her gaze, she looked over at Bofur and Nori, the two sharing matching smirks. _Do they know something?_ She pondered briefly. Bilbo had told her that her feelings for Dwalin were obvious, so did the rest of the company know too? Just the thought made her cheeks warm as Dwalin stood in front of her. One glance around the forge was all she needed to know that they all knew. 

“So,” Dwalin grunted, clasping his hands together, “Where do yer wan’ ta talk lass?” he asked, causing Alexa to snap her gaze to him. 

“Follow me,” she whispered, before turning and exiting the forge; Dwalin behind her. 

Without looking back at the company, Alexa led Dwalin down the hall and to the room she had been training in for the past few days. Knowing that it would give them privacy, as she was one of only two who knew about the room. The other being Nori, but she wasn’t too worried about him turning up. And if he did, well, she had been needing to get back at him for teaching Ben sleight of hand. 

As they walked, Dwalin joined her side; walking in step with her. The entire time, they did not talk, mostly because neither knew what to say, and there was no way Alexa was starting up a conversation. Force no! She was too busy trying to gather as much courage as she could. 

After what felt like years but were mere minutes had passed, they had finally made it to the room. Stopping at the door, Alexa took ahold of the handle and turned the knob; causing a creak to sound in her ears as she pushed it open. 

Finally looking to Dwalin, she motioned for him to go inside. Thankfully without question, Dwalin followed her silent command and walked inside the room. Once inside, Alexa closed the door behind them with a creak. _Oh, let the force be with me,_ she pleaded as she leant her palms against the stone door for a moment longer. 

Turning away from the door and to Dwalin, she went back to playing with her fingers; nerves getting the better of her. While this was happening, said Dwarf was looking around the room; the cleanness of it not being lost on him. Once he had done a glance around the room, he turned his attention back to Alexa, who was sweating profusely; not that he knew that. 

Knowing that he was waiting for an explanation, Alexa quickly gathered what courage she had, “I-I want-wanted to-to,” she stammered, unable to control her nerves. _For the love of force say something, woman!_ She screamed in her head. 

“I-I brought yo-you uh here t-to uh,” she continued to stammer, making Dwalin look at her curiously; having never heard her so nervous. _Blast why is this so hard?_

“Oh, screw it,” she muttered, marching towards Dwalin who looked a mix of confused and curious; her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

Upon reaching him, Alexa grabbed his face; her green-grey eyes staring into his dark blue ones. Leaning down, her eyes fluttered closed as their lips met for the first time. 

Dwalin’s eyes grew wide, and the breath got stuck in his throat as Alexa’s lips met his; not expecting the action. His body became rigid as she continued to kiss him, his shock getting the better of him. 

Not feeling any reciprocation in the kiss, Alexa pulled away; embarrassment growing in her chest as she looked down at the shocked Dwarf. _Oh, force. Was Bilbo wrong? Does he not care about me like that? Maybe he didn’t want to kiss me,_ “Oh, I-I am s-so s-sorry, I-I gotta go.” Casting her eyes down, she released her hold on Dwalin, and quickly headed for the door; not waiting for a reply. 

As Alexa moved away from him and towards the door, something within Dwalin snapped; effectively getting him out of his shock. Before she could leave, Dwalin quickly strode towards her. Grabbing her right shoulder, he spun her around and pinned her to the door. 

**WARNING!!! MATURE CONTENT! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS SORT OF THING MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD OR WHOEVER YOU BELIEVE IN ETC PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! BE A KID FOR A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE! LIKE SERIOUSLY, THIS SHIT BECOMES BORDERLINE PORNOGRAPHIC.**

**AN: I’m sure there will be mistakes and times where you just** **wanna** **yell ‘get on with it’ but please keep in mind that this is my first time writing actual smut. Hope you enjoy!**

“Dwal-” Alexa began before her words were cut off by Dwalin’s lips on hers; causing her eyes to flutter closed and her arms to wrap around his neck. 

His chapped lips moved against hers in slow, gentle motions; which only made her yearn for more. As if sensing this, Dwalin pressed his lips harder against hers, the action causing her to part her lips. No sooner had she, Dwalin moved his tongue between them and began exploring her mouth. 

Pulling away, Dwalin rested his head in the crook of her neck, heavy breaths leaving him as his mind rushed to catch up with their actions. As she was waiting, Alexa shifted her hands from around Dwalin’s neck; taking the time to run her fingers down his cheek, stroking his beard. 

“M’bit improper ta do tha' lass,” he growled, his voice rather husky. 

“Hmm?” She hummed, continuing to stroke the scruff on his cheek. 

Dwalin raised his head to look into her loving eyes, “Strokin’ ma beard. In Dwarven law such affection before marriage is considered improper,” 

Alexa huffed a laugh at his answer, “That didn’t stop us before. Besides, since when have we been proper?” She asked, as her hands drifted from his beard to over his shoulders. 

Holding her hips firmly he reluctantly stopped her from pulling him in for another kiss, “We don’ naut ‘ave ta do anything lass,” he said, not wanting her to think he expected her to continue or go further. 

Seeing his worried look, she sighed and looked reassuringly at him, “I want this,” she replied, as Dwalin searched her eyes; making sure she was okay with it. 

It seemed he had found what he was looking for as he did not stop her this time when she pulled him closer once again. A sigh left her as they fell into a slow rhythm, both savouring the kiss. But that slow rhythm did not last very long. 

Alexa's heart pounded in her chest, and her knees grew weaker as the passionate kiss overwhelmed her senses. Dwalin’s left hand moved to wrap around the back of her neck, his fingers burying themselves into her hair whilst his other hand gripped her hip. Following his lead, Alexa lifted her left leg to rest around his hip; pulling him closer to her. 

Time seemed to stop for Alexa as she ground herself against his steadily growing bulge. Moans left the two as the air grew heated around them. Pulling away, their breaths mingled as they breathed in some much-needed air. 

Unable to wait for Alexa to catch her breath, Dwalin began leaving butterfly kisses along her jaw, and down her throat causing heavy sighs to leave her. Force what that Dwarf could do with his tongue. She was already becoming addicted to the taste of his lips. 

Rolling her hips against the growing bulge in his pants, Alexa draped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers carding through his dark hair. A lustful growl left Dwalin at her motions, abandoning her neck he raised his head to connect their lips once more. 

Without breaking the kiss, Alexa lifted her right leg and wrapped it around the Dwarf’s waist. Who in return cupped her ass and pressed her harder against the door; his chest flush with hers. The action made a gasp of surprise leave Alexa before a moan tore through her throat. Her hands moved to cup his jaw before tilting his head in the direction/s that best served her hunger. 

Frustration soon grew within Dwalin as he wanted to move his hands and explore her body, but was unable to as he was holding her up. Stepping away from the door, Dwalin effortlessly carried Alexa over to the four-poster bed and placed her on the edge; his lips never leaving hers. 

Sensing the soft fabric of the bed beneath her, Alexa pulled away from the kiss and tugged on his tunic. Feeling this, Dwalin raised his arms and helped her yank off the offending material. Once it was off, Alexa’s hands were instantly on his chest; exploring the new area, though it was not a new view. 

Running her fingers over his muscular abdomen, she followed the dark lines of the tattoo on his chest; the heat radiating from him was as hot as a lit forge. As her fingers wandered over his burly chest and muscles, they ran over the raised lines that crossed his body from old battle wounds. 

Alexa soon felt Dwalin tugging at her own clothes, “Only fair lass.” he growled, his voice deeper than usual; sending a new wave of arousal through Alexa. 

Agreeing with him, Alexa rushed to get the tabard off as Dwalin began kissing her neck. The excitement of it all, making her briefly forget about her shoulder, but not for long. A spike of pain erupted in her shoulder as she struggled to take off her outer layer of clothing; making a cry of pain leave her. 

Instantly recognizing the cry as one of pain and not pleasure, Dwalin stopped his movements. His harsh breaths warmed her neck as he lifted his head to stare down at her; a worried expression on his face. 

“Just my shoulder,” she told him, answering his silent question. 

Releasing a grunt, Dwalin swiftly shifted off her; the action making Alexa sigh. _Blasted shoulder!_ She moaned. I mean, can you believe it? Just as things were getting good, her shoulder cock blocks her. Ugh! 

Sitting up, a wince left her lips as she sat next to a shirtless, panting Dwalin. “We do naut ‘ave ta continue if it hurts ya ta much lass,” he grunted, not wanting to hurt her further. 

“No, no. There is no way we are stopping now,” she panted, biting her lip as she went to slide her tabard off. “A little help?” she asked, motioning to her tabard. The irony of the situation not being lost on her, as she repeated the words, she had uttered to him earlier in the day. 

At her words, Dwalin stood from the bed and grasped the top of the tabard; yanking it from her body. Once that was gone, Alexa quickly discarded of her outer tunic; throwing it carelessly to the floor. Soon her belt followed, landing with a dull thud on top of her other clothes. 

Reaching for her boots, she tugged them off before moving back towards the head of the bed; Dwalin watching her closely the entire time. With frantic movements, he followed her lead; pulling off his boots and belt with a wild abandon; till only his pants remained. 

Raising her hand, Alexa pulled Dwalin slightly towards her with the force. Feeling this, a cheeky grin grew on his face. Crawling his way to the head of the bed, he settled himself once more between her legs. 

A fond expression settled on his face as he hovered over her, the look making Alexa return one just as soft. Placing a hand next to her head, his other reached up to softly caress her jaw; a loving look in his blue eyes as he did. 

“I ‘ave been waiting a long time fer tis, amrâlimê,” he whispered, his voice a low rumble. 

“Me too.” she breathed, unable to fathom just how she had missed all of this. _Thank force for that Hobbit,_ she thought, knowing that had he not said anything, she would not be here in this position with Dwalin. 

Winding her arms around his thick neck, Alexa drew him in for another kiss. The action caused Dwalin to remove his hand from her face to rest beside her head; supporting his weight. Losing herself in the kiss, Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist. With the new angle, Dwalin began lightly thrusting against her. 

At his motions, the woman's hands roamed over his muscular back. A muffled moan left Alexa after one particular thrust that brushed against her clit. The action making her nails dig into his shoulders, causing a deep grunt to leave Dwalin. 

His calloused hand soon wandered down her sternum and to her abdomen; playing with the ends of her tunic. Feeling his fingers touch her stomach, Alexa paused in her motions; something close to fear pulsing through her. Instantly noticing how the woman had stiffened beneath him, Dwalin stopped kissing her and looked down at her to see what had caused her to stop. 

“Is it yer shoulder lass?” he asked, worried he had knocked it. 

“No, my um. My scars,” she whispered, not meeting his gaze. 

Seeing the worried expression on her face, he retracted his hand from where it lay just under her tunic and moved it to her face. Tilting her head to look at him, he stared directly into the green-grey eyes that he had grown to love. 

“Yer can keep ya shirt on lass if yer want ta. But know tha’ they are jus’ reminders of how strong yer are ta ‘ave made it through. Yer scars will naut bother me. Look at me, I’m riddled with em.” he assured her, 

Thinking over his words, Alexa briefly thought of Obi-Wan and how he used to say similar things before shaking him from her mind. She was here with Dwalin not him. Feeling safe in the burly Dwarf’s embrace, she knew that she could trust him and so she looked up at him; their eyes meeting at her action. 

Inhaling shakily, she pushed on his chest; motioning for him to move. Understanding what she meant, Dwalin slowly moved off of her and sat back on his heels. Averting her eyes from the burly Dwarf, a trembling hand took ahold of the bottom of her tunic. 

Breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth, she closed her eyes and worked her arms through the holes. Pulling her tunic off, she was left with just her pants and bind on. Opening her eyes, and without looking at Dwalin, she unwrapped the bind that held her breasts and threw the material off the bed. 

Still not looking at the Dwarf, the air around them grew heavy as she sat half-naked before him; her scars on show. Dwalin’s eyes ran over the horrific burns that spread across her stomach and over her belly button; wondering what had caused such a gnarled wound. Glancing back up at an anxious Alexa, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Shifting closer, he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Looking into her shame-filled eyes, he pressed a kiss to her lips; silently showing her that they did not bother him. Sighing into the kiss, Alexa lay back onto the bed; pulling Dwalin with her. It wasn’t long before their previous rhythm was resumed, and her scars were far from her mind. 

Her hands fell upon his hips, palming the hard muscle before they continued wandering south. A deep, lustful growl ripped from Dwalin’s throat as she cupped him through his pants; the sound causing the fire in Alexa’s stomach to move to her groin. She gasped, as she felt his cock through the fabric. _For the love of force that dream was right, it is a war hammer!_

She soon felt the thick length of him thrust into her hand, rocking against her. Heavy breaths soon sounded in her ear as Dwalin broke the kiss; moving to nip and suck at her neck, no doubt leaving marks. A hiss left her as he bit into the soft fat where her shoulder meets her neck. A meaty hand roamed up from her hip to cup her breast; kneading the soft flesh. 

A groan of disappointment left Dwalin as Alexa pulled her hand away from his length, but that didn’t last for long as she drew his pants back with one hand whilst the other slipped inside; her fingers wrapping around his rather long, thick cock. 

Dwalin choked on a groan, utterly wreaked as her hand began moving along his length. His eyes closed as he just felt the sensations. Watching his reactions, Alexa curled her fingers around his thick cock, her thumb rubbing over the tip. That action in itself made the Dwarf shudder above her, his rocking resuming. 

As grunts and groans left Dwalin’s lips, a triumphant smirk grew on Alexa’s lips; proud of the sounds, she had caused him to make. Reaching down, Dwalin reluctantly grasped her wrist; effectively stopping her motions on his cock. Looking down at Dwalin who had his head bowed on her naked chest, her eyes ran over the tattoos that littered his head; waiting for him to explain why he had stopped her. 

Removing her other hand from his back, she watched as Dwalin sat back on his heels; a questioning expression on her face as she stared at him. Seeing her look, a mischievous smirk twitched at the Dwarf’s lips. 

Remaining silent, his hands moved to the top of her pants. Now understanding why he had stopped, a blush rose on the woman’s cheeks. She lifted her hips; helping him remove her pants and underwear from her body. 

Now lying there naked before his wandering gaze, a shyness and insecurity hit Alexa, causing her to cover her chest, scars, and as much of her body as possible. Seeing this, Dwalin reached out and gently took ahold of her arms. 

“None of tha’ lass, yer beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes trailing from the newly uncovered skin to her eyes. 

No longer feeling any resistance against his hold, Dwalin released her arms and gazed over her naked body; making her squirm. Moving back over her, his left hand planted itself next to her head whilst the other ran down her chest and to her hips; his fingers hovering over her heated core. Bending down, Dwalin began sucking and nipping at her neck; making her sigh. 

Alexa sucked in a sharp breath as he ran a meaty finger through the slick that had gathered in her folds from their activities; the action causing her legs to involuntarily open wider. Before long, he had gently pushed the meaty finger inside, causing her eyes to shut tightly at the intrusion. 

Her rough hands moved to grasp his broad shoulders tightly as he curled the thick finger inside her; slowly working her through it, before adding another finger. The thickness and stretch of his two fingers made her wince, the sound causing Dwalin to pause and rub his thumb over her clit until he felt her body relax again. 

Wanton moans slipped from her lips as Dwalin’s mouth moved from her neck and to her breasts; his tongue moving over the nipple. Sighs left Alexa as Dwalin moved down her body, kissing down her sternum, and over her burns; making sure to pay more attention to them before continuing. The woman found herself shaking in pleasure, the anticipation of what was to come exciting her. 

Alexa sat up on her elbows; a disappointed sigh leaving her as he retracted his fingers. Hearing this, Dwalin looked up at the woman; a rather wolfish look on his face. Before she could question it, Dwalin had leant down and kissed her pussy lips; causing her hips to buck. 

One of Dwalin’s rough hands moved over her pelvic bone to prevent her from bucking whilst the other moved down to squeeze her ass; his eyes never leaving hers. A gulp left Alexa and heat flooded her body and cheeks as she realized what Dwalin was about to do. Lifting a leg to rest over his shoulder, the other one shortly followed before he pulled her closer to him. 

“Hold on ta somethin’ lass.” was all he said before he descended; burying his head between her thighs. 

Alexa could do nothing but moan as Dwalin left a long lick along her folds; sucking her clit between his teeth. “Dwalin,” she gasped, her fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly as he continued his onslaught, his beard grazed deliciously against her; only adding to the pleasure she felt. 

Dwalin thrust his tongue into her before returning to her clit; making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive bud. Her face burned a bright red as he moaned, the sound sending vibrations straight to her core. Her hips rocked against his face, trying to gain more friction as he fucked her with his tongue. 

It wasn’t long before her muscles tensed, and a knot began to form in her stomach. “Dwalin, I’m-I’m.” she stammered, a broken moan leaving her mouth as Dwalin growled, the sound reverberating within her. 

Alexa’s hips bucked forward as her orgasm washed over her, causing Dwalin to squeeze her ass tighter; holding her even closer to him as her walls clamped around his tongue. Dwalin continued to lick and plunge his tongue around her entrance and inside, prolonging her orgasm. 

Her eyes were dazed as she slowly came down from her orgasm. It had been years since she had experienced one so powerful. Though as the sparks of her climax wore down, it soon wasn’t enough for her to just lie there, only able to wither against the sheets as he began thrusting his fingers back inside her; not giving her the time to properly recover. 

Pulling his body up hers with the force, she felt his fingers leave her as he got the hint. No longer being moved by the force, Dwalin began his slow ascent; caressing his way back up her body, worshipping her. 

Alexa soon grew impatient of his slow pace; resorting to tugging on his beard to make him hurry along. A smug grin was on Dwalin’s face as he made his way up to her face. He kissed her softly, his moustache tickling her nose; before drawing back to stare down at her. Though he was being very loving and was showing a vulnerable side to him that she had never seen. Alexa wasn’t in the mood, not after all his teasing. Not when she had yet to return the favour. 

Grabbing the nape of his neck, she pulled him down, and connected their lips once more; a moan left her as she tasted herself on his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist and swiftly flipped them; changing their positions. 

Now on top of him, Alexa broke the kiss and began leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his neck and chest and to the top of his pants. As she was doing this, Dwalin was leaning back on his forearms; watching her. Sending a smirk to Dwalin, Alexa rubbed his bulge, making a lustful growl leave him, and his hips buck into her hand. Grasping the top of his pants, she slowly drew them back; teasing him. 

Knowing that she was not only teasing him but herself, she quickly ditched the slow rhythm and nimbly worked free the laces of his pants; before pulling them down over his hips. A relieved sigh left Dwalin as his member was freed from his trousers. 

Alexa peered down at his impressively thick cock, which stood to attention before her gaze. Controlling her breathing, Alexa gripped his stiff cock, making Dwalin release a lust-filled groan. Bending down, she glanced up at Dwalin as she left kitten licks over the head and down his shaft. At her motions, Dwalin’s hands clenched into fists, making his knuckles turn white, and his veins pop out of his arms. 

“Is this alright?” She asked him, now placing butterfly kisses against his length. 

“Mahal lass.” Dwalin groaned, unable to say anything else as his hips moved up from the bed in shallow thrusts; making Alexa smirk. 

Pumping her hand over his member, Alexa left a long lick along the underside of his cock, from base to tip; her tongue flattening against his slit and collecting what precum had gathered. Dwalin’s eyes fell shut, and his head fell back against the pillows at her movements; his chest rising and falling erratically with every lick. 

Deciding she was ready, Alexa breathed in deeply once more before taking his cock into her mouth; her sudden action making Dwalin’s breath hitch and his hips buck. Bobbing her head, she soon found a comfortable rhythm as she sucked his cock. Guttural groans and unintelligible words left Dwalin’s lips as she took more and more of him into her mouth; his hand reaching down to delve into her auburn locks. 

The erotic sounds spilling from the usually composed Dwarf’s mouth egged the woman on, making her hollow her cheeks out as she sucked harder; her tongue moving to tease the underside of his cock. Dwalin’s mind made him feel like he was stuck in a fog as her assault continued. His cock throbbed in her mouth; ready to burst. 

Not wanting to finish in her mouth, he gathered what strength he could and pulled her head off him; her mouth leaving his cock with a wet pop. Catching his breath, Dwalin tried to evade the fogginess that had entered his mind. 

“I thought yer was a virgin lass.” he panted, his chest heaving with the effort of speaking after she had sucked him; as he was only used to the whores licking him down there a few times for lube. 

Alexa smirked at his words, “I am. But that doesn’t mean I haven’t done other things.” she quipped, making Dwalin growl. 

“Aye, my naughty Jedi,” he growled lowly, his tone causing Alexa’s core to heat up. 

Nodding bashfully at his words, Alexa crawled back up his robust body and leaned down to capture his lips; causing his beard to graze her face. The feeling only turning her on even more. 

Grasping her hips, Dwalin flipped them over; so, he was on top again. He began to rock his hips down against her, his cock uncomfortable hard. Breaking the kiss, he moved to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses down it; before moving to her chest. His calloused hand moved up from her hip to knead her left breast as his mouth lavished the other; taking the nipple between his teeth. 

“Dwalin,” Alexa mewled, her core aching uncomfortably as she hopelessly ground herself against his hard member; her legs moving to wrap around his waist, making room for his broad frame. 

She dragged her nails along his scalp before tugging on his mane. Dwalin looked up at her, his eyes lust blown; only a small ring of blue remaining. Alexa tugged on his hair again, and Dwalin took the hint; kissing his way back up to her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, drawing it out as he lined his cock up with her entrance. 

As gently as he could, he pushed his cock inside her. As his tip entered, Alexa stiffened as a sharp pain erupted inside her; making her wince. Feeling her stiffen, Dwalin paused his movement and placed his forehead on hers; waiting for her to tell him to continue. 

Breathing through the pain, Alexa relaxed in his hold; her hands gripping his back. Once the discomfort had somewhat settled, Alexa nodded, causing Dwalin to push into her slowly again; his head moving to rest beside her neck. 

A loud, deep growl left Dwalin at the overwhelming tightness; pushing deeper until his hips became flush with hers, he paused to give her time to adjust to his size. Alexa opened her mouth, but no words came out as Dwalin filled her. The sharp pain she had felt when he had first entered now a dull throb. 

Gripping his back, Alexa slowly lifted her hips; causing a guttural groan to leave the brawny Dwarf. Feeling the dull pain go at the motion, she repeated the action. Knowing that she was trying to get used to the feeling of his length inside of her, Dwalin remained still. The act of not thrusting back, requiring all his strength. 

No longer feeling any pain, Alexa’s left hand left Dwalin’s back and moved to his chest; her fingers burying themselves into the dark chest hair. Tilting her head slightly, she whispered into his ear that she was ready. Kissing her neck, Dwalin grunted in reply and lifted his head above hers; his eyes staring into her own. 

Pulling out almost all the way, the burly Dwarf thrust back in slowly; his eyes never leaving hers. His hips rolled against her own, driving her into the mattress as he fell into a slow, deep rhythm. It wasn't long before he found the spot that made Alexa grip his back tightly; her nails digging into the taut muscle. 

He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure, and soft moans left her lips. Though he wanted to pick up the pace, Dwalin held back. His body shuddered above her as he maintained the slow, deep pace. 

Feeling his body shake above her, Alexa opened her eyes and stared at the Dwarf; who had since closed his. Moving her left hand from his chest, she reached out to cup his bearded cheek; causing his eyes to open. 

“Let go Dwalin,” she whispered, stroking his cheek; her thumb resting on the corner of his lips. 

“I don naut wan’ ta hurt yer.” he managed to get out, his jaw clenching as he held himself back from the sensations running through him. 

“You won’t, I promise,” she assured him, pulling his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss. 

Letting go, Dwalin wrapped a hand in her hair whilst his other pinned the hand that was on his face to the mattress; their fingers intertwining. His lips moved sloppily against her own as he picked up the pace; his hips slamming into hers. 

The sudden change in pace made Alexa scream in pleasure as her hips rocked up to meet his every thrust. “Dwalin,” she moaned, her body arching into his touch as he continued to pound into her; his movements hitting something deep inside her that made her see stars. 

“Yer feel so good lass.” He groaned against her lips, before moving his head to rest beside hers; his teeth nipping at her pulse point. 

Alexa moaned in reply, her nails digging into the muscles of his back as he claimed her. His punishing pace never slowed as her walls grew tighter around his twitching cock; wave after wave of pleasure hitting her. 

“Dwalin-oh force. Fuck.” she cried; her vision nearly white. 

A deep growl left Dwalin as she tightened around him. Feeling her nearing release as well as his own, Dwalin slipped an arm under her back. Pulling her tight against him; his hips snapped up roughly against hers. 

A buzz grew within Alexa’s stomach, the familiar feeling only increasing tenfold as it moved around her body; she had never felt anything like it. Gripping Dwalin’s back tightly, she ran her nails down his back as her walls violently clamped down around him. A strangled moan of his name leaving her as she writhed beneath him; her climax crashing over her. 

A grunt left Dwalin as he felt her walls pulse around him. The feeling made him jerk before he slammed into her even harder; his hips grinding into hers roughly. It's not long before he finds his own orgasm. His hips stuttered, and a chocked groan of her name, as well as, a string of half muttered Khuzdul left him as his member pulsed; spilling inside of her. 

Dwalin continued to thrust into her. His thrusts back to the slow and deep pace as he worked them through their highs before pulling out with a wet pop. Removing his hand from her hair, he brushed the strands away from her face in an intimate gesture. 

Leaning down, Dwalin kissed her lips once more before falling to her side; his arm wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her into his embrace. Exhausted, Alexa managed to shift her jelly-like body further into his side; her head resting on his outstretched arm. As she lay sweaty and panting in Dwalin’s arms, she thought over what had just happened. 

She had finally lost her virginity and to none other than Dwalin son of Fundin, who would have thought? Shifting in said Dwarf’s arms, her hand moved to rest on his burly chest. As she peered at him, she noticed that his eyes were closed, and a fond, satisfied grin was on his lips. 

Overall, she was beyond glad that Bilbo had talked her into this. _Not that he had expected this as the outcome per se,_ she thought to herself, a chuckle leaving her as she sluggishly moved to kiss the Dwarf’s bearded cheek. _I will never grow tired of kissing this Dwarf,_ she thought; a soft look on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don’t know about you, but I need another cold shower after that. Phew!
> 
> I guess you could say that Winter wasn’t the only thing that was coming ;) [Sorry couldn’t help myself XD]


	8. Brighter Side of Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since my last update, as I've been busy with classes. Hope you enjoy it XD
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

**ALEXA’S POV**

A gasp left Alexa as she sucked in the air around her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Leaning against the stone wall, she placed a hand over her racing heart, her eyes fluttering closed. _What the fuck was that?_

Opening her eyes, she took in the two burning braziers; the only light in the otherwise dark night. Green-grey orbs flashed over to the two Dwarves standing just outside the forge, both holding an axe. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Bilbo sneaking past the two, and up the steps to the ramparts. _What is happening?!_

Remaining in the shadows, she breathed deeply, trying to come to terms what she had just seen. Did she just dream all of that? 

“You have been shown a possible future, use your knowledge wisely. For every choice you make affects the outcome of the Dwarf Kings future. Go now Knight Alexa,” a familiar voice echoed in her ears, making her gasp in surprise. 

“Master Windu?” she murmured in disbelief, 

Turning her head this way and that, she looked for the form of the old Jedi Master but to no avail. Inhaling shakily, she gazed at the hulking form of Dwalin, who was talking with Gloin, his free hand clasping the ginger Dwarf’s shoulder. 

A small smile found its way onto her lips as she stared at the burly Dwarf, the images of them together flashing before her eyes. Yet at the same time, a sadness ensnared her as the words she had heard rang in her head. _Every choice you make affects the outcome of the Dwarf Kings future._

Alexa had an inkling that if she didn’t heed these words, something terrible would ensue. Like if she followed the path she had been shown, she would not succeed in saving the line of Durin and in doing so fail her mission. Her green-grey eyes grew misty at the thought. Knowing that if she failed, she would be forced to watch her vision come to pass. Forced to watch him die. 

And with that, she knew what she had to do. She allowed herself to mourn what could have been, though she did not linger on the thought. She was on this quest for a reason, and it was not for that. 

Shaking her head, she remained in the darkness and eluded the pair, her footsteps soundless as she climbed the steps to the ramparts. Sparing a glance to the right, she watched as Bilbo struggled to tie a rope around the very same rock as the one in her _vision?_ No. She could not indulge in what she was shown. She had work to do. The Line of Durin’s fate was more important. Thorin was more important. 

Sensing another form approaching, she curled further into the wall behind her. She watched as Bofur walked up the steps and began conversing with Bilbo, their conversation making them oblivious to her. Using this to her advantage, she leapt on top of the barricade. Without looking back, Alexa dropped to the ground outside of the Dwarf Kingdom, a soft crunch sounding beneath her boots as she landed. 

Breathing softly, Alexa closed her eyes briefly before leaping across the moat. With a new fire in her eyes, she ran towards Ravenhill; the force aiding her with the journey. 

A second or two went past before Alexa stopped, having arrived. Her arms soon crossed her chest as a shudder shook through her body. Force it was freezing! Scanning her surroundings, Alexa's eyes widened as she realized where she was. 

She stood only a few feet from where she had seen Azog hold Fili's lifeless body. Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned and walked through the tunnel that she had gone through in her vision. Running her hand along the rough walls, she stopped before an intersection. Flickering her eyes down the one on the left, she unclipped her lightsaber and activated it. 

The woman paused momentarily, before entering the tunnel that Fili had been cornered in. Stopping just inside, she placed her palm on the wall and closed her eyes; feeling her way along. Her eyes snapped open as a smirk grew on her lips; having found what she was looking for. 

Without a word, Alexa deactivated her lightsaber, causing the darkness to encompass her once more. Breathing deeply, her eyes fluttered closed. Shifting her feet into a strong stance, she held her treasured weapon firmly against the wall in front of her and activated it again. 

Moving the blade, she grit her teeth as she slowly guided it through the rock. The problem wasn’t cutting the stone, no, it was making sure she didn’t make a mess of it and cut through something that would bring the wall down. The smell of coal entered her nose as she cut through the rock, but she paid it no mind. It wasn’t long before she opened her eyes and her lightsaber was once more clipped on her belt; deactivated. 

Placing both palms on the charred rock, she pushed. With a resounding thud, the thick rock fell from its place in the wall. Following the piece of stone, she walked through the hole in the wall and stepped off into a hidden room. Coughing she wafted the dust and activated her lightsaber, the green light illuminating the small, dusty room. One that must have been closed off long ago and simply forgotten. 

As quickly as she had entered, she left the small room and travelled back through the tunnels. She had only completed one part of the very long plan to saving the Line of Durin, and it would do her well not to hang around for long. 

Sucking in a breath, the woman shivered as she stared out into the night. She still had a lot to do, and with this in mind, she ran over the hill and away from Erebor. 

* * *

Arriving at her next destination, she forced a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her heavy breaths of exertion. The loud clinking of armour and animalistic roars echoed below her; the sounds signalling Azog’s first army. 

Pressing herself against the rock she was hiding behind, she willed herself to peek at the army. She watched as legions of orcs marched past her, with dozens of trolls and ogres amongst the lot. A silent gasp left her as she observed the army. It was one thing to see it in her visions, and another to see it in person. 

Ducking behind the rock, she waited for the opportunity to execute the next part of the plan to arise. Whilst she waited, she busied herself with thinking over her Master’s words, over Qui-Gon's, and over Mace Windu's. While she had not seen Master Windu, she could've sworn it was his voice that she had heard. 

The stern tone of the late Master had been ingrained in her memory since she was a child. He was originally going to be her Master after all, but that had all changed when Master Yoda had decided that it would be Ki-Adi Mundi. To this day, she still wondered why the great Jedi Master changed his mind, as had many of the council members. 

Breaking from her memories, she thought over the oncoming battle that she had seen claim the lives of Fili, Kili, and Thorin. A lump rose in her throat as the image of Thorin’s lifeless body flashed before her eyes. Even with his recent behaviour towards her and his angry outburst, she still cared deeply for the Dwarf. She knew deep down that it was not him that had threatened her, that had moved to harm her. No, the Dwarf she knew, that she cared about would never hurt her. Not that it hurt any less. 

A sudden idea came to mind as she thought about the gold-sick Dwarf. Like Master Windu had said not two hours ago, every decision she made impacted Thorin’s survival. So, she would have to level out the playing ground, give him a better chance. The Thorin she had seen fighting in her vision was weary and malnourished. In her world, this problem could be easily fixed, but here? Her eyes lit up as the realization dawned on her. Oh, thank the force she had stayed with Elves for the past four years! 

Another hour had passed before the time the opportunity she was waiting for came by. Glancing over the rock, she watched as the end of Azog’s first army marched past her. Slowly raising her hand, she curled her fingers slightly. 

_”You_ _will stop walking,”_

The words had been muttered under her breath, yet the orc had heard her as if she had been right in front of him. The brutish looking orc halted in his step, repeated her words and listening wholly to the next. 

_“You will come to me. Quickly,”_

The orc repeated her words and quickly followed her command; leaving his comrades with haste. Hearing his approach by the noise of heavy footfalls and clinking of armour, Alexa breathed deeply. _It's now or never,_ she thought. 

Peering at the orc, she looked behind it towards the army, who had yet to notice his departure; but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t eventually. 

_“Faster,”_ she whispered, causing the orc to break into a sprint. 

The foul beast stood before her, its heavy breaths sounding loudly through its helmet. With a jerk of her hand, the Orc’s neck snapped; its body falling to the ground promptly after. Quickly, Alexa yanked on its armoured legs, dragging its body towards her and hiding it from sight. No sooner had she, one of the ogres had looked in their direction. 

Its nostrils flared as its beady eyes scanned the landscape, looking for anything suspicious. After finding nothing, a grunt left the massive creature before it continued onwards. A sigh of relief escaped Alexa as she sensed the beast and the rest of the army continue on their way. 

Glancing down at the orc she had killed not moments ago, she found herself feeling bad for the creature. Before shaking her head at the notion, _it's an orc! A foul creature who kills for pleasure!_ Nope, she would not feel a shred of pity for it. 

Another hour passed before Alexa allowed herself to move from behind the rock. She had to make sure that the army was far enough away that they would not be able to see, hear or smell her. She wouldn't risk it. 

Releasing a sigh, she steadily got to her feet. Cracks and pops sounded as she twisted her body and stretched her limbs. Once that was done, she looked down at the orc and crouched over its body. With quick movements, she undid the straps that held the armour to its body and roughly removed its helmet, revealing its gnarly face. 

Gripping its arm, she yanked its body towards her before wrapping an arm around its waist. Shortly after her nose wrinkled as the pungent smell of orc overcame her senses. _Foul creature._

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as she disposed of the body inside the small secluded room that she had found in Ravenhill. Once that was done, she raised an arm and wiped her sweaty forehead. Her chest rose and fell irregularly, as she was exerted from the journey back. Though she had carried Bilbo with ease back at Beorn's, it was a much shorter distance, not to mention that he was alive, and a Hobbit, and therefore much smaller than an Orc, and more pleasant in every way. 

She had also stopped along the way at Mirkwood and searched the kingdom for the Elvish bread known as Lembas. She had also made sure to break a few things along the way. Thranduil would never find out it was her, though she secretly hoped he did, _the bastard_. Sadly, with his army already gone, they had taken most of the Elvish bread. But she had been able to find an unfinished offcut, and if she remembered correctly all she needed was a few herbs and it would be done. 

Now glancing around the small room, she nodded to herself and turned back to the thick piece of stone that now lay on the floor just outside the entrance to the room. Using the force, she lifted the rock with ease and swiftly cut through a third of the large piece. Smiling at her work, she deactivated her lightsaber and walked back through the hole in the wall. 

Once she was on the other side, she clipped her lightsaber back on her belt and faced the empty room. With an outstretched hand, she lifted the rock she had cut previously and beckoned it towards her. A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead, and her tunic drenched from her exertion clung uncomfortably to her body as she concentrated fully on the rock. Shifting the piece until it covered the entrance, she had made hours ago; hiding the secret room once more. 

Once that was done, Alexa made sure to remember exactly where the room was; making a mental note in her mind. As while the rock was charred on the edges, it blended in rather well with the rest of the wall. 

The woman allowed herself one moment for a quick breath before she continued on her way; not hanging around longer than needed. This was because she knew that Bard and the blonde Elf prick Thranduil would be outside Erebor with their armies at dawn. 

After she had sealed the entrance, she had gone to find the ingredients she needed for the Lembas bread. Once found, she tucked them into one of the pouches on her belt before adjusting the Lembas that rested safely inside her outer tunic. Once that was done, she quickly force ran back to Erebor; hoping her absence hadn’t be noted. 

Once there, she leapt across the moat; landing heavily on her feet. Ignoring the tingling sensation pulsing in her feet and up her calves, she quickly gathered her bearings. As she was about to leap back up to the ramparts, she sensed a presence. Through the force, she felt that this particular signature was intent on harming her. 

She did not hear the twang of an arrow being shot, nor did she see the Elf who had released it, but she did sense it. Swifter than an Elf and unnaturally fast for a human she caught the shaft of the arrow. Peering at the bolt now in her right fist, she looked at the sharp head which was mere centimetres from her eye. Without a word, she dropped the arrow and looked off towards where her senses told her the Elf was. Sending a smug grin at the hidden Elf, she jumped the impossible height of approximately twenty meters. 

A laugh left her, as she imagined the shocked look on the Elf’s face. Brushing off invisible dust on her tunic, she hopped off the ramparts and walked towards her designated room, her hand resting over the bread. 

* * *

Walking through the corridors of Erebor, Alexa avoided the ever-rumbling sounds of the company snores, making sure she was not seen. As the woman neared the chamber that she had come to see as her own, or at least the one she was crashing at for the meantime; she reached into her tunic and pulled out the Lembas bread. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped before the chamber door. Turning the knob, the door opened with a loud creak, breaking the eerily silence. Ignoring the unsettling feeling it gave her, she padded inside. 

Moving towards the desk, she gently placed the unfinished bread down before reaching for the pouch containing the rest of the ingredients. With a soft sigh, she took out the plants and herbs and began. 

A proud look etched itself onto her tired features as she looked down at the Lembas bread she had made. She could only hope that she had remembered Lord Elrond’s instruction down to the smallest detail, or else it would not work. 

Just as she was covering the bread with the leaf wrappings, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up and her body tensed. Before she could react, an unsettlingly calm voice travelled to her ears in a low rumble, making her shiver. But not from fear. 

“And where have you been, my Queen?” 


	9. Ticking Clocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a while since my last update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

_“And where have you been, my Queen?”_

* * *

Alexas’s eyes closed as she heard Thorin’s footsteps approach her, _his Queen? What is even... What?!?_ The pounding of her heart grew louder as she sensed him come to stand behind her. 

Flexing her fingers, she glanced down at the bread in her hands and put on a smile before turning to face the Dwarf. “Thorin, hey! What brings you here?” she asked, her cheerful tone hiding just how nervous she was. 

“This was my old room,” he told her offhandedly before his eyes fell upon her hands. “What is that?” he asked, his tone now dark and suspicious as he pointed at the Lembas bread in her hands. 

_His old room? Of course,_ Alexa sighed, will of the force aye? Wow. Gritting her teeth, Alexa willed herself to remain calm. Never losing eye contact with the stoic Dwarf, a dumbfounded expression fell upon her face. “Oh, this? It’s just a traditional bread of my people. Though not exactly, as Middle-earth does not have all of the ingredients.” She rambled, “But it's all about sentiment, right? With the Elves out front with their army it's like a last meal thing ya know? Not that we are going to lose or anyt-” 

Alexa paused suddenly, a nervous laugh leaving her, “Eh, Thorin?” she asked timidly. Why she was acting like this? Well, the once suspicious and stoic Dwarf in front of her was now smiling. SMILING! 

“You carried it all this way?” he asked, his gruff tone replaced with a soft one as he looked at her. 

“Oh, uh yeah. Yeah, I did. Do you want some?” Alexa replied sheepishly, holding the ELVISH bread up to Thorin. 

She watched as Thorin glanced down at the bread, his sweet smile never faltering. “If you would allow me.” 

* * *

**THIRD POV**

Alexa now stood on the far left of the ramparts amongst the company, who were all dressed for battle. At every exhale, a barely visible white vapour escaped from her lips. It was warmer than last night, with most of the frost having melted, however, it was still cold. 

Dressed in her Jedi outfit, her hands rested on the railing of the rampart. Alexa looked out at the golden Elven army that now stood before the gates of Erebor. Worry struck her as Bard and the Elf prick Thranduil made their way through the Elf ranks and approached the newly constructed wall that the company had built and were currently standing on. 

From what she had seen in her most recent vision, she knew that Bilbo had left to give Bard and therefore Thranduil the Arkenstone. Alexa had hoped that once Bilbo had given them the stone, he would stay away, but he hadn’t. He now stood next to her, overlooking the army before them. Alexa knew she would have to be ready to protect him from Thorin’s fury when they showed the Arkenstone to the company as it wouldn't be long before they told them that Bilbo had given it to them. 

Speaking of Thorin, he was looking far stronger and healthier than earlier; the colour had returned to his face, and the bags under his eyes were steadily fading. So, that answered the question as to whether or not Alexa had prepared the Lembas bread correctly. Thorin had eaten most of it too. The thought brought a smile to her lips, but he was still under the sickness. Not that she was too worried as Master Qui-Gon had told her that Thorin would escape the sickness in time, though that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to push the process along. Now she could only wait for the opportunity for phase two to present itself. 

A twang sounded in her ears as Thorin shot an arrow towards Bard and Thranduil, breaking her from her thoughts. The arrow struck the ground just before the Elf King’s Elk; causing the creature to stop abruptly. 

“I will put the next one between your eyes.” the raven-haired King threatened, his fingers notching another arrow to shoot at Thranduil. The Dwarves cheered at his words, but Alexa only clenched her jaw. _Did they not understand that it was fifteen against thousands? Or did they just not care anymore? Probably the latter,_ she mused, huffing a laugh. 

With a subtle tilt of Thranduil’s head, the first few rows of Elves notched their own arrows and aimed them towards the company. Expecting this, Alexa merely rolled her eyes and remained standing despite Bilbo pulling at her tunic. 

The rest of the company quickly followed Bilbo and ducked behind the ramparts until only Alexa and Thorin remained standing. The Dwarf King’s stance only briefly faltered before he lined the arrow with Thranduil's head once more. 

Alexa watched as Thorin’s stature remained still, though she did notice the slight waver of his expression. The brief moment that the Dwarf looked hesitant gave Alexa hope that Thorin was still in there underneath the sickness that had consumed him. He was not lost. Not yet. 

Peeling her eyes away from Thorin, she watched as the Elves simultaneously put their arrows back in their quivers after Thranduil had raised his hand. The action silently commanding his troops to stand down; though the threat remained. She then looked at the blonde Elf astride his Elk. No sooner had she the Elf King’s eyes flashed over her; a look of utter arrogance on his face. 

“We have come to tell you,” his honeyed voice sounded, “Payment of your debt has been offered... And accepted.” he finished, a cocky grin on his face. 

“What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!” Thorin muttered angrily, 

Alexa watched as Thranduil glanced at Bard, who was astride his own horse. The man who had helped them across the lake reached into his tunic. _Here it comes,_ she thought. “We have this,” Bard said, the Arkenstone glowing in his hand. 

A gasp left Kili as he stared at the stone in Bard’s hand, “They have the Arkenstone,” he whispered, his voice growing in volume the longer he spoke, “Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the King!” 

“And the King may have it will our goodwill,” Bard replied calmly, tossing the stone in his hand before placing it back inside his jacket, “But first he must honour his word.” 

A heavy silence fell upon the company, and Alexa dared look at Thorin whose eyes never left Bard, “They are taking us for fools,” he muttered, “This is a ruse. A filthy lie.” he spat, a growl leaving his throat. 

At his words, Alexa’s breathing quickened slightly as her worry for Bilbo grew. She had a very bad feeling about this. She watched as Balin tried to reason with the sick Dwarf King. “Thorin, there is no stone like it-” he began before he was cut off by his King. 

“The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!” Thorin roared a madness in his eyes; the sickness preventing him from seeing sense. 

“It-It’s no trick,” the soft voice of Bilbo piped up from beside Alexa, “The stone is real. I gave it to them,” he told Thorin, making Alexa momentarily close her eyes. _No, Bilbo._

“You?” Thorin spat, a growl leaving him as he turned to look at the Hobbit. 

Bilbo exhaled deeply and cast his eyes down to his feet, Gandalf’s words from last night echoing in his head, “I took it as my fourteenth share.” he continued, 

“You would steal from me?” Thorin muttered, a dangerous look in his eyes. 

As the two talked, Alexa moved to stand protectively next to Bilbo; her fingers hovering over her lightsaber. Not that Thorin noticed as his eyes remained on the Hobbit. 

Bilbo shook his head at Thorin’s words, “Steal from you, no. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim.” Bilbo said, his tone remaining light and happy; as if not quite understanding just how much danger he was in. 

“Against your claim?” Thorin scoffed, “Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!” he spat, hurling his bow and arrow to the side in his rage. 

A disappointed look fell upon Bilbo’s face as he stared at the Dwarf he had grown to see as a dear friend, “I was going to give it to you. Many times, I wanted to, but-” he faltered, now seeing how Alexa stood protectively beside him; her eyes on Thorin. 

“But what thief?” Thorin growled, his eyes never leaving Bilbo. 

“You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his Kin!” Bilbo stated firmly, standing up to Thorin for the first time. 

At his words, Alexa’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion and from a quick look she knew the Dwarves were just as dumbfounded, all wondering what Bilbo had meant. _This must have been what Thorin had said to Bilbo in the_ _armoury_ _,_ she thought, remembering how troubled Bilbo had been that day. 

“Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the rampart!” Thorin commanded, though no one moved to fulfil his order; all stunned at his words. 

When he saw no one was moving, Thorin glowered at the company, “Did you not hear me?” he shouted, grabbing Fili roughly as he tried to make him carry out his command. 

Alexa watched as Fili broke from his uncle’s hold and shoved him away. The action caused Thorin to look back at his nephew, betrayal clear on his face. The Dwarf King’s hair flicked across his cheeks as he snapped his head suddenly to face the rest of the company, who remained still as stone. At their lack of action, rage overcame Thorin’s features, and he stormed towards Bilbo. 

“I will do it myself,” he growled, causing noises of disagreement to erupt from the surrounding company. 

Alexa quickly moved in front of Bilbo and stood in Thorin’s path; making the Dwarf pause, the anger dying in his eyes. “Don’t you dare touch him Thorin.” she hissed, her lightsaber hanging from her hip; deactivated. 

I mean she wasn’t going to use it on him, obviously. She just hoped that he would understand just how serious she was. And normal, healthy Thorin would, but this one? Yeah, not so much. The Lembas bread could only do so much physically, but mentally? Yeah, she was on her own. 

From her peripherals, she could see Dwalin looking worriedly at her, and so she sent a quick, hopefully, reassuring glance towards the Dwarf. Alexa then shifted her gaze back to Thorin and watched as the fury from before reignited within his eyes. _Well, it’s now, or never,_ she thought. _Oh, force let this work!_

Knowing what she had to do, she bit the inside of her cheek. Breathing deeply, she willed the force to create a barrier around her and Thorin so the others could not intervene; just like she had practised with her Master and Qui-Gon. No later had she, Thorin’s hands grasped the collar of her tunic. 

A gasp left her lips as he threw her against the ramparts and pinned her against the rock. Choked gasps escaped Alexa as she struggled against his grip, yet she did nothing to stop him. In her peripherals, she could see Dwalin and the others fight against the force barrier with shouts of Thorin to stop leaving their lips. Catching Nori’s eyes, she shook her head as much as she could in Thorin’s hold; making the Dwarf’s eyes widen. 

“Curse you!” Thorin yelled in her face, tightening his hold on her tunic and unknowingly putting pressure on her trachea. 

Alexa now fought against his hold, but with most of her focus being on maintaining the barrier, her efforts were for nought. Black spots began to cloud her vision, and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. A numbness overtook her body as the sparks of her panic attack grew. Her glazed eyes stared into Thorin’s fury filled ones, his face shifting from his to Anakin’s and back again. 

Absorbed in her panic attack, she dropped the barrier around her and Thorin. Instantly, Dwalin, Bofur, Fili and a few other Dwarf’s she couldn’t make out sprang forward to grab their King. Yanking on his arms to make him release his grip around their companion's throat. 

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY JEDI AND BURGLAR!” Gandalf’s voice boomed from below, his voice amplified. At his words, Thorin released his grip on Alexa’s throat; though remained tightly pressed against her. Choked gasps left the woman as she sucked in the oxygen around her, the blackspots leaving her vision with every breath. 

The Wizard paused before continuing, his voice back to its normal tone, “Then please don’t damage them. Return them to me!” he continued, 

“You’re not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain. Are you? Thorin, son of Thrain?” Gandalf finished, taking Thorin’s attention away from Alexa and making the Dwarf release her entirely. 

Breathing shakily, Alexa held onto Balin as he helped her up; Thorin’s full attention now on Gandalf. She winced as Balin ran his fingers over her throat, there will be bruises that’s for sure. As Gandalf talked to Thorin, Alexa focused on Balin’s words and tried to calm herself down. 

As the sparks of her panic attack ebbed away, Alexa looked to Thorin. With unshed tears in her eyes, she left Balin’s arms and stormed towards Thorin and socked him in the jaw. “You are just like Anakin, Thorin. You have succumbed to this gold sickness and therefore the dark side.” she croaked; her throat still sore. 

Shell shocked and holding his throbbing jaw Thorin did nothing as Alexa glared at him. Turning away from the shocked Dwarf, Alexa glanced at a frightened Bilbo who was being flanked by Bofur and Nori and ushered the trio past her. Despite having a panic attack, she was satisfied, content. Phase two was complete. 

“Time to leave Bilbo,” she said, dismissing his worried look with a small smile; it was an easy injury to heal anyway, and with a wave of her hand, it had. 

Shifting her gaze to the rest of the company, she smiled softly at the Dwarves. “See you out there, I guess.” she huffed lightly before following after Bilbo, Bofur and Nori. 

As she took the rope Bilbo had used last night from his hands, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sighing, Alexa turned to look at Dwalin who glanced up at her worriedly; his eyes on her neck. 

“I’m fine Dwalin don’t worry about me,” she murmured, as she shifted her gaze back to the chain link and began tying the rope around it securely. 

Throwing the rope over the ramparts, she sent a small, comforting smile to a confused and frightened Bilbo who was still standing beside Bofur. As Bilbo began his descent down the wall, Alexa embraced Bofur and Nori, the latter swiftly coming to her side before she could leave. After releasing Nori, she whispered some words to him before turning to Dwalin. 

Shifting towards the burly Dwarf, she stepped closer until there was only a mere centimetre between them. Casting a look over his shoulder, she made sure no one was close enough to hear her before averting her gaze back to Dwalin, who was already looking at her. 

“Remember what I told you, only you can help Thorin now,” she whispered, her breath fanning over his face as she breathed the words. 

At her words, Dwalin huffed and glanced back at his King who was still looking at Gandalf; his face twisting into one of his dark scowls. Alexa sighed at his expression, before hesitantly raising a hand to rest on his bearded cheek; causing him to look at her again. “Don’t blame him Dwalin, this was necessary.” she told him, “It will all make sense in the end. Trust me,” she whispered, not answering the question in his eyes. 

Alexa sucked in a breath as the hand on his cheek was covered with his own. Dwalin opened and closed his mouth several times as if debating what to say. As he did this, Alexa held her breath, her heart pounding loudly in her chest; anticipating his next words. 

“Be safe out there, lass,” he finally whispered, 

The breath she was holding finally fell from her lips in a relieved sigh, yet inside she felt almost disappointed. “See you out there Dwalin,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are now over, so chapters should be uploaded once every one-two weeks for now on. Thank you to all those who have stuck with this story, the fighting is about to begin! I hope you are all enjoying the story and continue to XD


	10. Winter is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

Removing her hand from under Dwalin’s, Alexa took a step backwards and glanced over the company who all had sad smiles on their faces. Turning back towards the ramparts, she climbed on top of one of the stones and looked down. Bilbo was about halfway down by now. Sparing one last look at Dwalin and the Dwarves she had grown to see as family, Alexa sighed and began her descent; quickly catching up to Bilbo. 

Whilst she was abseiling down the rope, she could hear Thorin yelling from above, his tone furious. “Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Shire rats! Or Jedi scum!” the words caused a pained sigh to leave her. But she knew it was all for the best. 

Alexa didn’t bother looking back at the company as she led Bilbo across the decapitated statue of the warrior Dwarf; lending a hand when her friend needed it. The frozen grass crunched beneath her boots as the pair approached Gandalf who stood beside Bard and the Elf King Thranduil. The latter having a rather smug look on his face. 

“So, the newly crowned Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield has cast you aside just as I expected. Not that a weak, pathetic human such as yourself deserves any less,” Thranduil sneered from upon his Elk. 

Alexa sighed at his words, not letting herself be affected by them just like she hadn’t in Mirkwood. No matter how true they were. However, Gandalf was another story. His eyes had widened, his jaw had become slack, and he was looking between a nonchalant Alexa and a pleased Thranduil. 

“The question now,” the blonde Elf continued, “Is how will you die?” he hissed with a gleam in his eyes as if silently saying he’d have something to do with her demise. 

Recovering from his shock, Gandalf cleared his throat before addressing the Elf King. “I would advise you not to threaten Miss Alexa like that again King Thranduil. Not if you want to keep your head.” 

Now it was time for Thranduil to be shocked, not that he showed it beyond an eyebrow raise. “I think you are mistaken Mithrandir,” he scoffed, “This... girl is nothing but a lowly servant with a defiant flare and a smart tongue. Nothing more,” he affirmed, unable to believe that Alexa could do anything to harm him. 

To put it simply, Gandalf was flabbergasted. Bilbo was just as astounded by the blonde Elf’s words. Had he like, not met Alexa? 

“Ouch,” Alexa replied, finally speaking up. “You wound me.” she continued, the sarcasm dripping from her tongue as she laid a hand over her heart. “Now, go tell your stupid speech to someone who gives a shit.” she finished, smirking back at the Elf who now sported a scowl. 

“How ironic, you were to be killed by the Dwarf you try so desperately to protect, and for what? Nothing. You must be almost as mad as him,” he spoke, ignoring her previous words. 

At that, Alexa lost the smirk and clenched her jaw. Which should have been a big enough warning for Thranduil to shut the hell up, but he didn’t know Alexa like Bilbo and Gandalf did. Who had both just exchanged a worried look, that was caught by a now anxious Bard. 

After finally gaining a reaction from the woman before him, Thranduil was... for a lack of a better word elated. The same feeling urged him to continue, “What did you think was going to happen? That you’d reclaim Erebor and live happily ever after?” he paused for effect, “Whoever raised you was clearly dimwitted.” he finished, not realizing that he had just sealed his fate. 

At his final comment, Bilbo inhaled sharply, Gandalf shook his head, and the once-raging Dwarves became as silent as death. Alexa however, well she could and did take Thranduil’s previous comments without care, she had been trained to do as much. But this? Oh, he was in for it. 

Ever so slowly did Gandalf lay a weathered hand on Alexa’s shoulder that was as tense as a bowstring. “Don’t” he whispered, hoping that the woman wouldn’t act on Thranduil’s harsh words. 

Breathing deeply, Alexa allowed the force to envelop her and therefore calm her. She could not lose her cool, not now. They needed his army after all, but that did not mean that she would do nothing. “You should be grateful, King Thranduil.” she began. 

As she muttered her next words, her voice became a low, almost deadly tone. “Grateful that I have bigger fish to fry. Had I not... Well, let's say that you’d regret saying such things.” 

If Alexa had previously thought that she had pissed off Thranduil in Mirkwood, she now realised it was only the tip of the ice burg because he was furious now. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed to slits, “How dare you threaten me!” he began, “I’ll have your head, you worthl-” his sentence was cut short suddenly, surprising everyone. They all looked towards the Elf King, who had abruptly stopped speaking. 

“You do like to hear yourself talk, don’t you?” Alexa spoke, slowly moving her thumb and forefinger closer as her other three curled into her palm. 

She watched as the blonde Elf grasped at his throat, a rare look of shock and a hint of panic in his eyes. His troops looked at their King and then at each other, not understanding what was happening to their leader. Only Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves knew what was happening, though Bard had a pretty good idea from what he had heard from his children. 

Deciding it had gone on long enough, Alexa uncurled her fingers and lay her hand by her side once more. At her action, Thranduil starting gasping for breath; sucking in as much oxygen as he could. 

A silence followed. The only sound being Thranduil’s spluttered breathing. However, it was shortly broken by the Dwarves of Erebor. 

Cheering erupted above them all as the company, elated from Alexa’s action, celebrated finally getting back at the Elf who had held them captive in a dungeon for weeks. Even Thorin looked pleased – for a moment before he seemed to remember who had done it to Thranduil. 

The Elf in question seemed to have finally caught his breath. Holding his throat, he glared at a now smug Alexa. Though he couldn't prove that she had been the one that had attacked him and he didn't know how exactly she had done it without moving, but he did know that somehow, she had. He had known back in his Kingdom that there was something different about the girl who said she was only a cook, and now he knew. But he didn’t dare say anything. 

Bard cleared his throat, his eyes flickering from Alexa to Thorin, “Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?” he asked, getting back to the issue at hand. 

Thorin paced the ramparts, his eyes wandering from the hill and to Bard, “Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?” he replied, his voice cracking as he said the words. 

“Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it.” Thranduil told Bard, his tone steady. You would not think that the Elf had just been attacked by how calm his voice was and by how blank his expression was. It was as if the last five minutes had never occurred. 

Hearing his words, Thorin yelled down at the pair, “I will kill you! By my oath, I will kill you all!” 

The blonde Elf snapped his gaze to a pacing Thorin, “Your oath means nothing. I’ve heard enough.” he muttered, turning his head to order his army to get ready for the short battle. His troops held their bows and aimed at the company with notched arrows, ready to fire at his command. 

Gandalf walked a few paces towards the gate, “Thorin lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death.” the Wizard said, 

“Thorin, we cannot win this fight,” Balin told his King, making him sigh; for he knew that Balin was right. 

“Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?” Bard questioned, causing a heavy silence to fall upon them as they awaited the Dwarf King’s answer. 

As Thorin thought over his answer, a raven cawed, breaking the silence. They all watched on as Thorin gazed intently at the bird, before looking east, towards the hill. “I will have war,” Thorin muttered, causing Balin’s eyes to widen in shock. 

A rumbling sounded from the east, causing everyone to look towards the hill. Alexa watched as a short armoured figure rode on a boar, a war hammer in his hand. It was a Dwarf, and he wasn’t alone. Behind him was an army of heavily armoured Dwarves, their clinking armour and booming footsteps reverberating in the ears of all. 

“Ironfoot,” Gandalf murmured, clearly recognising the Dwarf leader. 

Alexa watched as the Dwarves marched towards them. Their army was seemingly never-ending. Cheers erupted behind her as the company welcomed their brother-in-arms, their Kin. Thranduil shouted in Elvish as his Elk charged between his troops; commanding them to face the Dwarf army. 

The clinking of metal was soon the only thing to be heard as the two armies marched towards one another. Alexa hung back with Bilbo and Gandalf. The latter of which did not look pleased. 

“Who is that? He doesn’t look very happy.” Bilbo asked Gandalf nervously, picking up his pace to match Alexa and the Wizards. 

“It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin’s cousin.” Gandalf muttered lowly, seemingly displeased with the arrival of the Dwarf. 

“Are they alike?” Bilbo asked, making Gandalf pause in his step. 

“I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two,” he admitted as he glanced down at the Hobbit. 

“Well, isn’t that just fantastic,” Alexa sighed, speaking the words they were all thinking. Not waiting for the two, she continued to walk towards Thorin’s cousin; leaving Gandalf and Bilbo behind her. 

“Good morning!” The ginger Dwarf called out, “How are we all?” he asked, as his boar came to a standstill on a rock that stuck out of the ground. As he came to a stop, the army behind him followed; ceasing several meters down the hill. 

“I 'ave a wee proposition if ya wouldn’t mind giving me a few moments of yer time. Would ya consider... Just sodding off? All of ya! Right now!” Dain yelled, causing the people of Lake-town to back away; all frightened of the Dwarf. 

“Stand fast!” Bard commanded, in an attempt to settle his people. 

“I like him,” Alexa murmured. She was now in direct sight of Dain and the Dwarven army, as the men previously in front of her had cowered behind herself and Gandalf. 

Shrugging at Gandalf’s irritated look, she watched as he walked towards said Dwarf, “Come now, Lord Dain,” he said, trying to reason with the Dwarf. 

“Gandalf teh Grey,” Dain muttered, causing Gandalf to bow and making Alexa’s eyes widen in surprise; she had never seen the Wizard bow before any Dwarf. But then again, she hadn’t met any Dwarves beyond the company. So, who knows? 

“Tell this rabble ta leave, or I’ll water teh ground with their blood!” the ginger Dwarf yelled, causing hushed whispers of doubt and fear to echo around Alexa. 

Gandalf marched towards the Dwarf, leaving the safety of the Elf army that was now at the front lines behind Alexa and Bilbo. “There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand your army down.” he told him, his words making Alexa frown. _How did he know?_ She wondered, her eyebrows crinkling in thought as she stared at the Wizard. 

“I will naut stand down before any Elf,” Dain began, shifting on his boar to point his war hammer towards a smirking Thranduil, “Naut least this faithless Woodland spite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people, if he chooses ta stand between me and my Kin. I’ll split his pretty head open! See if he’s still smirking then.” Dain declared, causing cheers to erupt from the company. 

Alexa laughed at his words; oh, how she would love to see that. Ignoring Bilbo’s confused look, she walked towards Gandalf who was seemingly at a loss for words. 

“The Wizard is right Lord Dain," she paused. "And I can’t believe I'm saying this. But we have to work together, or we will all be slaughtered!” Alexa revealed, exchanging a quick look with Gandalf. The small gesture telling him everything he needed to know. That she too knew of the battle that comes. 

“And who are ya lass? Some friend of teh Elf?!” Dain asked, his tone accusing. 

Alexa cringed at his words, “Oh, don’t you go aligning me with that bastard. You can kill the bugger if you want. Hell, I might even join you!” she stated, earning some hoots and hollers from the company behind her. 

Feeling his stare on her, Alexa turned to face the Elf King; who was glaring daggers at her. “Oh, shut up you. Or I'll make well of my earlier threat,” she said, her hands dropping to her groin and making a show of cutting off his balls. Her comment made Dain and the company laugh. She turned back to the laughing Dwarf, a grin threatening to break on her face. 

Thranduil was not amused, though he was wary of her from their previous exchange and so said nothing. He didn’t know who this woman was, nor how powerful. _What had that Dwarf called her?_ _Jedi scum?_ He had never heard of such a thing and that shocked him as he was well educated on the world of Middle-earth - having lived so long. So, this was not to be taken lightly. Either way, he wisely decided not to pick a fight with the woman and instead elected to ignore her entirely. 

“He’s clearly mad, like his cousin,” Thranduil stated, a cocky grin forming on his face; irking Dain. No longer laughing, Dain glared at the Elf before turning his boar towards his army. 

“Dain, wait!” Gandalf called, but to no avail as the Dwarf continued on his way; riding his boar towards his awaiting army. 

“Let them advance. See how far they get,” Thranduil sneered, obviously thinking this would be a quick battle in their favour. 

“Ya think I give a dead dog fer yer threats ya pointy-eared princess?” Dain retaliated, his boar slowing to a trot as he approached his army; his words making said pointy-eared princess glare at him. 

_Oh, they’re in for a good thrashing now,_ Alexa thought to herself. A chuckle left her as she imagined the look on Thranduil’s face after being beaten by the Dwarves. They had the high ground after all. 

“Ya hear tha', lads? We’re on! Let’s give these bastards a good hammering!” Dain called, making the company shout in agreement; all wanting to see their Kin fight the Elves that had locked them up. 

A single Dwarf shouted in what Alexa gathered was Khuduzul before similar-sounding shouts erupted from the Dwarven army. They all raised their weapons and began banging their swords and spears against their shields and the earth beneath them. 

Thranduil led his massive Elk over to Bard, “Stand your men down. I’ll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble,” the Elf King told him, thoroughly annoyed with the Dwarf who had insulted him. 

“Are you not going to do something, Alexa?” Bilbo piped up, making her look down at the Hobbit who now stood beside her. 

“No, this is between them,” she replied, the pounding of metal on earth echoing in her ears as the Elven army marched past them. 

Bilbo looked at her confused, before asking the question that had been on his mind for the past few minutes, “Why did you tell Dain that we are going to be slaughtered?” he asked, slightly afraid of her answer. 

Alexa glanced at Gandalf, who looked knowingly back at her. His dark eyes reflected the worry that she felt; for what they both knew what was coming. “Because I saw it,” she replied, looking away from Gandalf to Bilbo; whose eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Ex-excuse me? An-and how do yo-you know of-of thi-is?” he stuttered, briefly watching as Gandalf walked with great haste through the army of Elves. 

The rumbling noise when the Dwarf army had arrived sounded again as their forces descended, this time on goats. “I have told you a great deal Bilbo. More than anyone else in the company. But I have not told you everything and for a good reason,” she admitted over the noise. Her answer remaining vague as Qui-Gon's warning echoed in her head. None must know of her visions, not when it has yet to happen. She was on the borderline of crossing that warning when she had told Dain and the others about what was awaiting them just moments prior. 

Before Bilbo could reply, several crashes and screams sounded in front of them. The pair watched as the Elven forces were thrown back with the impact of massive arrow shafts that the Dwarves had fired; dirt flying from the ground. 

“How do ya like tha', teh old twirly-whirlies?” Dain shouted over the stomping of goat hooves. 

Shifting her attention back to the battle at hand, Alexa watched as an appalled Thranduil commanded his forces to release more arrows. Though it was all for nothing as Dain lifted his war hammer; Khuduzul leaving his lips in a shout. At his command, several more massive bolts were shot. The arrows whirled over the Dwarves on goats and broke the Elvish arrows once more before they descended into the Elves ranks; killing many in their path. 

The Dwarf battalion on goats was now less than ten meters away causing the Elven army to ditch their bows in exchange for their spears and shields. 

Alexa and Bilbo watched, not quite knowing what to expect as the goats climbed and leapt over the Elves' shields. Many fell. Both Elf and Dwarf. The fighting between the two races went on for several minutes before a great cracking and crunching noise erupted from a hill not far from the one the Dwarves had previously been on. The noise was so great it sounded clearly over the sounds of war cries, metal-on-metal and just general battle. 

A loud moan followed by a roar sounded as four giant earth eating beasts with massive teeth as long as a great pine tree, and as thick as four Dwarves combined burst through the ground. Upon their entrance, the battle not that far away between the Elves and the Dwarves stopped. All eyes looked towards the pale beasts, startled. 

“Wha-at ar-ar-are th-those?” Bilbo asked timidly, clutching his letter opener sword tightly in his hand. 

“Were-worms,” Gandalf muttered, his eyes never leaving the beasts. 

Several ear-shattering roars left the were-worms before they vanished just as quickly as they had arrived. It had barely been four seconds of complete and utter silence before it was broken once more. A horn sounded in the distance, followed by a shout of black speech. But no one had time to look where it had come from. Ghastly roars sounded from the four holes in the ground, followed by the crunching of dirt and the clanging of metal. 

Delicately stroking the hilt of her lightsaber, Alexa unclipped the deadly weapon from her belt. “So, it begins,” she muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh exciting. Next chapter will be the offical beginning of the Battle of the Five Armies as the fighting is about to start. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Till next time XD


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of Camelot!   
> Shit er I mean  
> For Narnia!  
> Nope still wrong fandom… Erm  
> For Winterfell?  
> DAMMIT!   
> FOR FRODO!  
> FUCK! SHIT FUCK THATS LORD OF THE RINGS! WHAT IS THE HOBBIT ONE?  
> Wait….  
> DU BEKÂR!  
> YESSSSSSSS
> 
> DU BEKÂR!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile to write this chapter, mostly cause I put it off. Hope you enjoy the update! Also belated merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> Also, if you read the summary. I am stone cold sober and not high. Just wanted to note that…
> 
> Note: Italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

Alexa watched as the army she had seen last night emerged from the four holes in the earth. Fierce growls left the armoured orcs, their sharp teeth glinting in the early light, drool running down their gnarled faces. 

She turned her attention to Ravenhill, where Azog the Defiler stood smirking sadistically. Behind him were three other orcs. Two stood next to tall mechanical machines with cloth and symbols on them, whilst the other stood behind a massive horn. 

Faintly Alexa heard Dain command his army to face the orcs. It wasn’t long after then that she averted her eyes from Azog and saw Dain and his troops sprint past her, Bilbo, Gandalf, Bard’s men and the Elvish army to meet the orcs. 

**\---- Scene: Erebor ----**

“I’m going over the wall,” Fili declared, “Who’s coming with me?” 

The Dwarves around him cheered in agreement, all wanting to join their Kin in defence of their newly reclaimed home. Though, one did not. 

“Stand down,” Thorin muttered gruffly, turning away from the battle; worry clear in his eyes, but it wasn’t for his Kin. 

There was a brief pause before Ori broke it, “What? Are we to do nothing?” he asked, slightly horrified. 

Thorin began his descent down the steps, his regal armour clinking with every step. “I said, stand down!” he yelled, 

**\---- Scene: Battle ----**

“The Elves, will they not fight?” Bilbo asked, 

Alexa and Gandalf glanced toward said Elves. The army stood motionless before the gates of Erebor, awaiting the command from their King. Neither answered the Hobbits question, for both of them didn’t really know. Gandalf, well he hadn’t had the easiest time convincing Thranduil about the oncoming orc army and now that it was here, he doubted that the Elf King would fight for the Dwarves. Now Alexa had seen Thranduil and his army fight in her visions, but all it took was one word, one misplaced word and everything could change. So, she remained silent and turned her gaze back to the Dwarves. 

She watched from beside Bilbo as the Dwarves came to a halt not twenty meters away from the oncoming orcs. The front row kneeled, their shields upright and resting on the earth, and they all stuck their spears between the gaps; in position. The Dwarves behind them soon followed their example, creating a wall with spears sticking out towards the approaching orcs. A yell of Khuduzul left one Dwarf, and similar-sounding shouts erupted from the Dwarven warriors in response. 

“Thranduil this is madness!” Gandalf yelled, trying to make the Elf King see sense. 

Alexa grasped her inactive lightsaber in her hand, her thumb hovering over the button that would activate it. _Just a little longer._

Peering down at Bilbo, Alexa sighed at his fearful expression. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, she squeezed it softly. A small reassuring smile made its way to her lips as he looked up at her. She patted his shoulder once more before releasing it entirely; shifting her attention back to the legions of orcs. 

Bilbo looked at her almost puzzled, “Aren’t you going to fight Alexa?” 

Alexa sighed at his words, her lightsaber feeling heavy in her hand. “Yes, Bilbo,” she said, looking down at her friend. “All in good time.” 

Bilbo gazed up at Alexa, fear coursing through his veins. He was a Hobbit of Bag-end, not a warrior, and yet here he was standing on the battlefield. His eyes fell to the weapon that was in her hand. He momentarily closed his eyes. His jaw clenched as her words from before ran through his mind. 

Alexa watched him from the corner of her eye as he did this. “Don’t worry my friend, everything will go as it is meant to,” she assured him. 

Bilbo didn’t have time to ask what she had meant as his attention was drawn to the Elves running past them and joining the Dwarves. He watched as they leapt over the Dwarves and engaged the orcs. The clash of metal on metal sounded amongst the grunts and groans as the battle commenced. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

Breathing softly, Alexa closed her eyes and willed all sounds to drown out. Soon the noise of battle fell on deaf ears as she cleared her mind of distractions and thoughts of doubt. Gripping her treasured weapon in both hands, she exhaled once more before opening her eyes. 

The familiar hum of her weapon sounded in her ears as the forest green light formed into a deadly blade. It was time. 

“Goodbye, Bilbo,” she whispered to the Hobbit before charging towards the battle, not waiting to hear her friend’s reply. 

Her boots thumped against the hard ground as she neared the battle. Though, before she could do so much as slice an orc in half, Dain Ironfoot blocked her with his pig. 

“Wha’ yer doing lass? A young lassie like ya should be back, away from teh battle and safe with teh bairns,” He told her as he bashed an orc’s head in with his war hammer. 

Alexa could have laughed at his look of concern, though she didn’t. Before she could say so much of a word, the same horn from before echoed around them once more. 

Her eyes snapped up to Ravenhill, where she watched the flags rise and fall in a command. _That can’t be good,_ she thought. Yells sounded ahead, causing her to snap her gaze towards the sound. A thump in her throat grew, and she quickly swallowed it as she stared upon the beasts. _Ogres_ _,_ she thought bitterly. 

“Did yer hear me, lass?” Dain asked, staring intently at the woman. 

Alexa turned her gaze back to the ginger Dwarf who had effortlessly beat off another orc with his hammer without breaking eye contact with her. She huffed at the Dwarf, not having the time nor the energy to go into a full explanation with him right now. So, she did the one thing she knew how to do. Distract and evade. 

“Look out!” she screamed suddenly, holding a shaky hand up to her mouth in false terror. 

Alexa watched as the ginger Dwarf took the bait and swiftly turned his head to look for the invisible orc. Before Thorin’s cousin could realise what had happened, she leapt flawlessly over him and smoothly engaged in the fight. 

She knew from the beginning that her lightsaber would hold a clear advantage over her opponents. But damn, if it wasn’t cutting through their armour like it was warm butter. Over the clash of metal on metal, she could faintly hear the horn sounding once again, but this time she didn’t need to look far to find out what it meant. 

Dwarves on war machines lead by mountain goats rode nearby. A large crossbow, sort of weapon was on the machine. As well as sharp twisting tri-blades on the centre cap of every wheel. To put it simply, the war chariot was effective at disposing of orcs. And that’s exactly why the horn had sounded. 

Wrenching her sabre from the chest of an orc, she watched as dozens of ogres ran towards the war machines. Gut-wrenching screams erupted as the ogres beat, stamped on and bashed the Dwarves controlling the chariot with their clubs and feet. 

Distracted from the sight, Alexa felt rather than saw the blade that slashed her back. Releasing a cry of pain, Alexa spun around and decapitated the orc that had struck her. Breathing heavily, adrenaline pumped through her veins; it had been years since she had been in a battle. 

Silently belittling herself for getting distracted, Alexa swung her lightsaber and let go. Letting the force guide it and guide it, it did. Holding up her hand, her weapon flew back into her palm, and she continued fighting. Taking no notice of the few Dwarves and Elves that had stared wondrously at her for a few seconds. All simultaneously realizing that she had just decapitated at least two dozen orcs and in doing so, saved them. 

Loud thumps reverberated through the ground and up through Alexa’s legs as the ogres continued to chase after the surviving war machines. Before she couldn’t do much to help as the machines were on the other side of the battle, but now she could see one heading not that far from where she stood now. 

Spinning, Alexa lacerated the backs of two unexpecting orcs before bringing her lightsaber down across their throats. Glancing back up, she watched as a chariot that had previously been several meters away now came straight towards her. The Dwarves on the chariot paid little to no notice of her as they were currently being chased by three ogres. Well, all but one. 

The driver yelled in Dwarvish, alerting their comrades to move. And all of them did, even the Elves. Though they probably hadn’t understood the Dwarf’s words, they definitely heard the war chariot come towards them. 

Alexa clipped her deactivated lightsaber on her belt and looked up at the frantic Dwarf who was yelling at her to get out the way. Or so she assumed, I mean it wasn’t as if he was speaking English or common as they call it. 

Before the Dwarf could swerve or just straight-up run over her, Alexa leapt over the goats and landed heavily behind the driver. Said Dwarf had seen her jump and was currently staring wide-eyed at her. Not that it lasted long as they seemed to remember where they were. 

The chariot rocked beneath her feet, and she had to hold onto the sides of the machine for balance. The three other Dwarves on the chariot looked at her in shock, the one on the steps controlling the crossbow could do nothing, but the other two turned their blades to her. 

“I’m here to help! I’ve been travelling with King Thorin’s company!” she managed to squeak out before they skewered her like a kebab. 

She didn’t know if they believed her or if it were because of the approaching ogres but either way she was glad they didn’t kill her. 

A roar echoed beside her, and she turned just in time to see the wicked gleam in the ogre's eyes before it struck. Herself and the four Dwarves jerked forward as their chariot came to a sudden halt. 

Knowing she didn’t have long, Alexa quickly got to her feet, unclipped her lightsaber and activated it. Springing into action, she leapt in front of the driver who was about to be hit by the ogre and brought her lightsaber up to meet its club. Ducking her head, she narrowly missed hitting her head with the severed club and swiftly slashed its hands, just above the wrist. 

A deafening shriek erupted in her ears, causing her and the Dwarf beside her to cup their ears in a haste attempt to block out the sound. Recovering faster than the Dwarf, she threw her lightsaber at the two remaining ogres that had sadly crushed two of the three Dwarves. 

Without looking back to see if she had killed them, she grabbed the reins and whipped them, causing the goats to begin running again. Once they were far enough away from the shrieking ogre and the heat of battle, Alexa exhaled deeply and nodded; handing the shocked Dwarf back the reins. She took a moment to look at the Dwarf, who had since lost his helmet. He was only a young Dwarf by the looks of it, round Ori’s age if she had to guess. He had dark chestnut hair, a broad nose and deep brown eyes with hazelnut specks. 

“Wh-who are you miss?” he asked, his voice slightly shaky. 

“Alexa. What's your name?” she replied, sending a sweet smile. Though she didn’t know how it would come across, considering she was covered in blood. But, oh well. 

“Dagur,” 

“Nice to meet you, Dagur.” 

Dagur averted his gaze and grimaced almost awkwardly. “Er Alexa miss,” 

“Yes, Dagur?” 

“You left your um laser sword back there,” he said, pointing back the way they came. 

“Ah, yes. I did,” she said, chuckling to herself. She could almost hear him as if he were there. ‘ _This weapon is your life’_. 

At that moment, Dain Ironfoot came trotting towards them on his boar; his loyal soldiers protecting him as he approached them. “Wha’ are ya doing lassie? I told ya before, yer not safe out ‘ere! Ya need te get inside!” he commanded, his accent sounding clearly over the battle. 

Dagur and the Dwarf behind her on the chariot had tried to cut in and explain what Alexa had done and how skilled she was, but Dain didn’t give them the chance. “Now yer out ‘ere injured, unarmed and defenceless in teh midst of a battle!” he cried as if she had just deeply offended him. 

Alexa was so, so close to just losing it and lying on the ground, wheezing with laughter. Honestly, she had completely forgotten about the cut on her back, only her shoulder had ached, and she had easily ignored that. 

But now that he mentioned it, she had begun to feel a sting of fire encompass her back more clearly as the adrenaline from battle rapidly left her system. But before she or Dain could say any more on the subject a roar sounded. The ogre with the severed hands that Alexa had cut off was charging towards them, along with several dozen other orcs. 

A disgruntled huff left Alexa as she was pulled off the chariot and pushed behind Dain and his men; her back against the hill. _The hill!_ Turning towards the slope, Alexa held out her hands towards the dirt and rock; her feet planted firmly on the ground. She could hear Dain yell at his men in Khuduzul followed by the tell-tale sounds of arrows being shot. Though she was sure it was steadily decreasing the enemy's numbers; she knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her eyebrows crinkled in concentration as she made the earth bend to her will. Sensing the ogre and orcs now only seven meters away, she gritted her teeth and heaved the rocks out of the hill. With heavy feet, she staggered towards the oncoming orcs. With her arms outstretched and her eyes closed, she raised her hands; the earth following her movements. 

Once in position, Alexa sharply moved both hands away in the opposite direction of the other. At her action the rocks toppled onto the orcs, crushing them into the ground. 

Panting, Alexa reached one hand out in the direction of her lightsaber; willing it to come to her. She didn’t know how long had passed before it was in her hand again, but it was long enough. Igniting the sabre, she jumped over Dagur, Dain and his soldiers and more importantly the ogre. 

The beast roared in pain as Alexa’s lightsaber sliced through its Achilles, bringing it to the ground with a loud thud. Its shouts were seized as a green light sprouted out of its chest where its heart lay. The handless ogre let out one final croak before it fell with a boom; dead. 

Alexa hacked harshly for a few moments, as she had inhaled the dust caused by the beasts fall. Deactivating her lightsaber, she looked up at the Dwarves. If she had thought Dagur was shocked before, he was astonished now. Dain wasn’t any better. The look of absolute bewilderment on his face almost made her laugh. 

“Well, I best be going. Got to go hide with the woman and children.” she sighed, making a show of clipping her lightsaber on her belt and brushing the dust off her tunic. 

“No, no lass. We need you,” Dain stammered, stuck between amazement and awe. 

Alexa smirked at his words; she had certainly shown him. _Hide with the woman and children? Ha! That'll be the day._

“Though I have to ask lass... Is it for sale?” 

Alexa looked at where he was pointing, snorting unladylike as she peered at her lightsaber _“_ No, sorry. It’s not,” she snickered. Thorin and his cousin were very much alike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say that Dain likes Alexa. 
> 
> It worth noting that Obi-Wan was known to say the whole 'This weapon is you're life' thing, mostly to Anakin.
> 
> Also, I know the company only briefly turned up in this chapter, but there will be chapter/s in Erebor and perhaps some in their POV, it really depends how things work out and what people prefer. I'd greatly appreciate if you would comment your thoughts on this, however, if you have read this far I'm impressed whether you comment or not.


	12. Lost Inside a Sea of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Anything in italics is thoughts, unless specified otherwise i.e flashbacks or visions.

**THIRD POV**

It was not long after Alexa had proved herself to Dain, that they had rejoined the battle. Dain had charged through the ranks of orcs, killing many in his path. Alexa had at one point been targeted by orcs, goblins and trolls alike; having been identified as a major threat. Because of this, Dagur and several of Dain’s men had stayed behind, fighting alongside the woman in strange clothes with an even stranger weapon. 

As Alexa fought alongside them, she couldn’t help but think back to a few hours ago. Before Dain had charged towards the midst of battle, he had, in between fighting, chatted. And oh, force if Alexa wasn’t ready to whack him over the head with the hilt of her lightsaber. He was a talker, alright. 

**\--- Flashback Begins ---**

_“I never asked lass, where are_ _ya_ _from?” Dain piped up once again._

_Alexa sighed, somehow in the middle of the battle, the Dwarf had managed to ask her at least a dozen questions. First, if her weapon was for sale. Then her name. Then how she was there, which she told him that she had travelled with Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Then if there were more weapons like hers. When she said no, he had then asked if she was sure that she didn’t want to sell her weapon and how he’d pay a fine price for it. Oh, then he almost did the unspeakable._

_“So wha’ are ya lass? A wi-” he began,_

_Alexa cut him off before he could say anymore. “Don’t you dare say_ _witch_ _,” she warned, sending him a fierce glare that could rival Dwalin’s._

_Dain's eyebrows rose into his hairline, he nodded slightly in reply and gulped, “Okay lass, so wha’ are ya then?”_

_Alexa sighed, “I’m a Jedi,” she told him._

**\--- End of Flashback ---**

Coming out of her thoughts, Alexa, sensing that one of Dain’s men was in trouble, swiftly gripped the weapon on her belt and unsheathed the blade; forgoing the use of her lightsaber in such short range. 

Dagur breathed heavily, orc blood splattered across his face. “Thanks, miss,” he panted. 

Alexa nodded, “Don’t mention it,” she then wretched the knife from the orc's throat. The action causing some blood to spurt out at Dagur. She grimaced at the sight, “Sorry about that,” 

Sheathing the blade, she spun to slice the orc behind her in half with her lightsaber, only to see a cautious Dain who had already killed it. “Where did ya get tha’ lass?” he asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the knife now on her belt. 

Alexa looked at the Dwarf, puzzled at his sudden mood change and his accusing tone. _Hadn’t Thorin asked the same thing?_ “Erm Dwalin gave it to me,” she said, her cheeks heating slightly as she thought of the Dwarf and what she had seen them do. 

She watched as Dain’s wary expression became baffled, “Dwalin son of Fundin?” he managed to choke out, shortly after headbutting an orc. 

“Yeah, Dwalin.” Alexa paused for a moment, glancing around at some nearby soldiers who had also stopped to stare; before they all remembered where they were and continued to fight. 

“Something wrong?” she asked in between fighting, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion; not understanding what was so strange about Dwalin giving her a knife. 

_Guess Dwalin isn’t one to do such things,_ she pondered as she disembowelled the orc before her. _I mean it makes sense._ She thought, stabbing another orc through its chest. After all, she knew how reserved and stubborn Dwalin was; that he found it hard to trust anyone. From Dain’s reaction, Alexa quickly gathered that the burly Dwarf hadn’t given anyone a weapon before, let alone one he had made. 

“No, no lass. Jus’ never thought I'd see teh day. Though it makes sense, seeing as yer both warriors.” he told her, laughing heartily; almost unable to believe what Alexa had just told him. 

“Um, right,” Alexa mumbled, somehow even more confused than before. 

“But what does that have to do with him giving me a knife?” she shouted over the sounds of battle, as Dain’s answer didn’t really explain why they were making such a big deal about it. _Must be a Dwarf thing,_ she mused, force throwing several orcs into the hill; the intensity of the push killing them upon impact. 

She then turned to stare at Dain, who was looking at her as if she had just slapped him; his mouth agape. She waited for him to answer her question, but Dain didn’t get the chance to reply as the horn from before sounded again; breaking the silence that lay between them. 

“That can’t be good,” Alexa muttered, swiftly pushing all thoughts about the knife and the Dwarves reaction to it, to the back of her mind. 

She watched as the other half of Azog’s army turned on their heel and began marching away from the battle and to Dale. Seconds later, animalistic roars came from one of the four holes in the ground. Trolls with catapults strapped to their backs exited the tunnel and stomped off behind the army of orcs heading towards the city. 

Alexa’s heart pounded loudly in her chest as she realized what the pale orc was doing. He was directing the other half of his army to Dale in a tactical move to flank them. In other words, they were trapped. 

Raising her lightsaber, she leapt over several orcs and sliced their heads off with one fell swoop before advancing, never looking back. Stabbing yet another orc, Alexa managed to catch a glimpse of Bard leading his forces back to Dale over its shoulder; with Gandalf and Bilbo following after. 

She could only hope that they could hold back the orcs. Concerned with the Line of Durin’s fall, she had skipped past the rest of the battle and focused on the Dwarves. Therefore, her visions hadn’t shown her any fighting in Dale. So, she had no clue as to if Bard’s army were going to their deaths or what. Hell, she didn’t even know if that blonde prick Thranduil died! Though let's be real, she wasn’t that lucky. I mean, come on. 

* * *

Alexa breathed heavily as she slashed cleanly through yet another orc. This had been going on for hours. Dodge, cut, twirl, slash, jump, push, duck, stab and repeat. 

Alexa honestly didn’t know how much longer she could wait for Thorin to come to his senses, or more importantly how much longer she could keep this up. 

During the Clone Wars, she was able to fight for hours without barely breaking a sweat. But that was when she used to train all the time. Leading up to the quest, she hadn’t trained nearly as hard as she had when she was at the Jedi Temple; barely even strained herself, if she was being honest. 

In the end, it was her fault that she was tiring so quickly. That she was slowly taking more and more blows; none too fatal, however. Not including the wound on her back, she only had a few minor cuts across her arms, right thigh, and a shallow slit across her right cheek. 

With the rush of battle flowing through her, she had managed to ignore the pain pulsing through her injured shoulder. So, overall, she wasn’t going too bad. Not to mention that she is a form II duelist, with this form she was continuously probing at her opponent's defences. All the while retreating and advancing in response to the intensity of their offence. In saying this, her lightsaber easily beat what scrap metal the orcs had for swords. So, safe to say it was mostly advance. 

Despite this, the constant moving, the jumping and swirls, the attacking and defending was taking a lot out of her. As after every strike, she had to step and flow to the next orc. Which was great at the beginning, she had stepped along as if to a waltz; killing many in her path. But as the hours ticked by, it became harder and harder for her to balance herself after striking an opponent. In doing so, this made her more vulnerable to being injured, and she couldn’t have that. She couldn’t die before Thorin, and the remaining company joined them; because that would mean... _NO!_

She wasn’t the only one who was tiring either, Dain had since lost his pig and had been calling out for his cousin; asking where he was. She had lost sight of Dagur ages ago, and worse, Thranduil had called his forces away to help Dale. They were on their own. 

It wasn’t long before Alexa found herself overwhelmed; for every orc she killed, four more would take its place. The woman quickly found herself and her newly acquainted companions surrounded. The orc army continued to march out of the holes in the ground, their forces never-ending. 

**\--- Scene: Erebor ---**

Dwalin exhaled deeply, before entering the throne room. He had to try for all their sakes. A scowl replaced his look of worry as he stormed towards the sick King; Alexa’s words from earlier echoing in his head. 

“Since when do we forsake our own people?” he demanded, as he walked up the steps; stopping just before the throne. “Thorin, they are dying out there,” 

Thorin gave no sign that he had heard the Dwarf; his crazed eyes too busy wandering beneath his boots. He leaned forward as a thought suddenly came to him. “There are halls beneath halls within this Mountain. Places we can fortify,” At his words, Dwalin’s expression became grave. “Shore up, make safe. Yes. Yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety,” Thorin continued, his eyes unseeing through the haze of madness. 

“Did ya naut hear me?” Dwalin yelled, “Dain is surrounded. They’re being slaughtered, Thorin,” he told him, his voice wavering as he said the words. 

Thorin’s eyes shifted to the burly Dwarf, his expression cold. “Many die in war.” he muttered, “Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend,” 

Dwalin shook his head in reply, a hopeless look falling upon his face; _she was wrong_. “Ya sit ‘ere in these vast halls with a crown upon yer head and yet ya are lesser now than yer ‘ave ever been,” 

The reaction in Thorin was instant. His mad eyes hardened, “Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly Dwarf Lord.” Thorin replied, hobbling backwards to his throne, “As if I were still... Thorin... Oakenshield,” he whimpered, his hand clutching his crown as if trying to remember something important. 

Dwalin watched as the mad King brandished the sword at his hip, “I am your King!” Thorin yelled, aiming for Dwalin. Yet he lost his balance and swung the blade at least a meter out; almost falling over in the process. 

The tattooed warrior stepped closer to the Dwarf who stood, hunched before him, “Yer were always my King. Ya used te know tha’ once. Ya cannot see wha’ ya ‘ave become,” he told him, unshed tears in his eyes as he knew that the Thorin he had thought of as a brother, was gone. 

“Go. Get out. Before I kill you,” Thorin muttered lowly, making Dwalin inhale sharply; the words piercing his heart. 

Turning around, Dwalin staggered down the stairs before rage overcame him, causing him to turn around. “Alexa is out there fighting fer ya!” he roared. 

His tone faltered as he went to continue, “Yer can’t let her die like this,” he rasped, his voice hoarse. 

Thoughts of the ongoing battle outside the walls ran through his head. He had since decided that with or without Thorin he would soon join it. As he was unable to just sit there watching his Kin and Alexa fight, whilst he sat within the walls of Erebor. He was a warrior, born and bred. He lived for battle. Besides, he can protect her out there, not in here, behind these walls. 

At his words, Thorin fell back against his throne as if physically struck. The madness in his eyes faded slightly, and a concerned look replaced it. “Where is Alexa? Is she safe? Is she alright?” 

Despite his words, Dwalin remained just as hopeless as before; in his mind, Thorin was beyond saving. “She’s been fighting alongside Dain. They are surrounded Thorin,” he replied, sorrowful. 

He glanced one last time at Thorin, who was back in his mad state; eyes unseeing. He knew then that his words had fallen on deaf ears. Releasing a shuddering sigh, Dwalin left the throne room; his boots somehow feeling heavier than before. 

**THORIN’S POV**

Not long after the burly Dwarf had left, Thorin heard voices coming from nearby. But they weren’t coming from the treasure room, and so he set off to find them; anger coursing through him. He stormed towards the voices; mutters of ways those not searching for the Arkenstone would pay. The voices became louder as he rounded the corner and wandered down the corridor. 

He soon found himself inside a dark, empty room with a shining golden floor. He could hear shouts clearly in the room, yet he could see no one. As he walked across the solid gold floor, the calls only grew louder; taking shape into voices, he swore he's heard before. Yet, he couldn’t remember who they belonged to. 

“Ya sit ‘ere with a crown upon yer head. Ya are lesser now than ya ‘ave ever been.” a gruff voice said, 

“But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost” a cold voice muttered, 

“A sickness lies upon that treasure,” another voice said, 

“The blind ambition of a Mountain King,” someone yelled, 

“Am I not the King?!” a deep voice exclaimed, 

“This gold is ours. And ours alone,” the cold voice said, 

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Thorin glanced down at the floor; the gold shining in his mad eyes. 

“I will not par-rt-tt with a ssss-single coin,” a demonic, snakelike voice echoed in his ears. 

“He could not see beyond his own desire!” a voice yelled, 

“You are just like Anakin, Thorin.” a weak voice croaked, 

“As if I were some lowly Dwarf Lord... Thorin Oakenshield,” someone whimpered. 

“You have succumbed to this gold sickness and therefore the dark side,” the weak voice sounded again, it’s tone sad. 

“A sickness which drove your grandfather mad,” A familiar voice said, though he could not place it. 

“Oakenshield,” A weak voice said. He knew that voice! 

“This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!” The gruff voice sounded again. He had heard it before, but who was it? 

“I am not my grandfather. I am not my grandfather,” the words he had said echoed in his head. 

“You are the heir to the throne of Durin,” A different voice said, 

“They are dying out there,” _Dwalin?_

“Take back Erebor,” _Erebor. The journey. The company._

“She’s been fighting alongside Dain. Dain is surrounded. Dying. Is surrounded. Dying,” _Dying? How had this happened?_

“Take back your homeland,” a low voice said. He remembered. 

“You are changed, Thorin,” Bilbo’s soft voice sounded, 

“I am not my grandfather,” Thorin said, his voice louder and stronger than before. 

“Is this treasure truly worth more than your honour?” Bilbo asked, 

“Yer can’t let her die like this,” Dwalin rasped, his voice hoarse. 

“I am not my grandfather!” Thorin heard himself yell. He could not let this sickness beat him. _I am not my grandfather!_

The voices suddenly seized, and a deafening silence falls upon the room. Looking over his shoulder, Thorin's eyes widen as he watched a great serpent slither within the golden depths of the floor. Suddenly he feels the floor dip, causing him to flinch. The voice he now recognized as Gandalf's echoed around him as he got sucked into a golden hole. 

“This treasure will be your death!” 

A yell left Thorin as he fell to his knees. The room began to spin, and yet while he can feel himself falling, then running up the side of the hole that had formed, he was really seeing it occur. He stood watching himself being pulled into the golden abyss where the serpent lay. Then instantly, it stopped, and everything was silent once again. 

Thorin looked around the room with clear eyes; it was the Gallery of the Kings. He could remember walking there, yet he couldn’t remember realizing where he was. All the actions of his gold sick self came to the forefront of his mind. _What have I done?_ He grasped Thror’s crown from his head and hurled it aside. He felt sick. 

**\--- Scene: Battle ---**

**THIRD POV**

Alexa swung her lightsaber in controlled, swift strikes. If she thought they were overwhelmed before, now they were overrun. Screams echoed around her as the Dwarves were stabbed, crushed, and beat to death. She wanted to help but was busy fighting for her own life, as she too was being rapidly pushed back. 

“Fall back! Fall back ta teh Mountain! Fall back,” Dain yelled, lifting a soldier to his feet. 

Alexa followed his command, retreating to the mountain. Along the way, she helped as many Dwarves as she could. It was as she was lifting a Dwarf with a dislocated shoulder up from amongst the dead that Azog’s war horn rang once again in her ears. 

So, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Azog’s army had stopped advancing and so the remaining Dwarves and Alexa had gotten back to the mountain safely. The bad news is that they were now cornered and Azog’s forces were getting back into ranks ready to kill them in one fell swoop. Oh, and Thorin, the King, was nowhere to be seen. 

Alexa looked at the snarling army; lightsaber humming in her hand. “This can’t be the end,” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who are Star Wars fans might have noticed that I placed a Darth Vader quote in there. When I first wrote it, it sounded so similar before I realised why it did. So, I changed it to be exactly what Darth Vader said in ROTS. I couldn't help myself. XD
> 
> Also, yay! Thorin is finally out of the gold sickness!!!!!!!
> 
> Till next time.


	13. X-FORCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time skips and changes between Erebor and the battle (sorry bout that). Also, this is longer than what is shown in both the extended and the theatrical versions. Though, I wanted to slow things down so they aren't all suddenly rushing to Ravenhill after joining the battle. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**\--- Scene: Erebor; fifteen minutes prior ---**

Dwalin sat hunched on a small set of stairs, his thick arms resting on his thighs. He had been sitting there since he had left the Throne room; his mind full of everything that Thorin had said and done. He couldn’t quite believe it. After everything they had been through, Thorin, his brother-in-arms had fallen. 

He couldn’t go back to the company, couldn’t face them. He just needed a moment to himself, to process everything. That and if he went back, he would hear the cries of his kin, of Alexa as they fought. He would hear them dying. 

He clenched his jaw at the thought. Thorin was gone and soon, so would the rest of them. At that, what was left of his resolve quickly crumbled. Amidst the dark halls of Erebor, Dwalin son of Fundin sat with his head in his hands; his broken sobs the only sound in the deserted corridor. 

* * *

Free of his grandfather's crown and royal armour, Thorin stalked through the corridors and towards the gate. As he did, he pondered over what he would say to the company, well what was left of it. Thorin had just turned the corner when his eyes fell on one of his closest friends. The sight alone of Dwalin’s hunched form made him feel as if someone had punched him in the gut. _He had done this._

Dwalin sat quietly on the steps, no more tears left to shed. Hearing the approach of footsteps, Dwalin sighed deeply. Rubbing his hands over his eyes and down his face, he wiped away any stray tears. Through glassy eyes, he looked up at the figure before him. A thrum of shock went through him as his eyes met Thorins and not his brothers. 

“Thorin,” Dwalin muttered, bowing his head slightly. 

Without replying Thorin grasped Dwalin arms, helped him to his feet and pulled him in for a hug. “I am so sorry,” Thorin breathed, his voice thick with emotion. 

At the action, Dwalin’s eyes widened in shock; he couldn’t believe it. He grunted in reply, hope in his eyes as he grasped Thorin tightly; his friend was back. Pulling away, he smiled at his King, who returned it before thumping him hard on the shoulder. 

Thorin winced. “I deserved that,” 

**\--- Elsewhere in Erebor ---**

The broken company sat before the gates of Erebor, their usually bright eyes dull as they continued to listen to the battle rage on outside. They had shed the armour of their forebears hours ago, leaving them in the hauberks that lay underneath all of the heavy battle armour. 

The sounds of their Kin had drawn closer over the last couple of minutes, signifying their retreat. They all knew that the battle would soon be lost and worse, they all knew that none of them had done anything to help. It was as Nori placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder that a sound came from the hall behind them. 

Fiddling with his gloves, Kili looked up to see a figure walking towards them; the light of the still lit braziers illuminating them in the darkness. It was his uncle, crownless and wearing regular battle armour. Standing to his feet, a fierce emotion overcame him and he marched towards Thorin. 

“I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!” he yelled, thrusting his hand towards his chest as he said the words. 

The two continued to walk towards the other, “It is not in my blood, Thorin,” Kili said, his tone softer than before as he came to stand before his uncle. 

“No. It is not.” Thorin said calmly, agreeing with his nephew. “We are sons of Durin. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight,” he murmured. 

The words caused Kili’s eyes to well with tears; now knowing that Thorin, his uncle, was back. His chin quivered as he stared at his smiling uncle, who placed a hand on his shoulder before moving it to the back of his neck. Shifting forward, Thorin slowly tilted his head down to meet Kili’s; the act being an old Dwarvish custom reserved for loved ones. 

Pulling away, Thorin squeezed Kili’s shoulder affectionately before continuing; Dwalin following closely behind. “I have no right to ask this of any of you.” he began, “But will you follow me one last time?” 

Without a word, the remaining company stood to their feet. Their hands gripped their weapon of choice, ready to follow their King to the end. 

**\--- Scene: Battle ---**

Alexa stood a few Dwarves across from Dain, her eyes set on the army before her. They were trapped between the locked mountain and Azog’s forces, leaving them with no other choice but to fight. 

Dain yelled in Khuzadul. His command caused the remaining Dwarves to align into a crescent-phalanx formation; shouts of their own leaving them. The action, left Alexa at the front, alongside the ginger Dwarf. Inhaling deeply, she gathered what energy she had. It was now or never. 

Heavily armoured trolls with pointed helmets and clubs stomped their way to the front lines. Standing before the orc army, they beat their war clubs into the earth in a show of strength. No sooner had they, Azog’s war horn sounded; ordering the charge. 

“Let's cut some of these bastards down to size, shall we?” Alexa yelled, gaining some shouts in agreement from the Dwarves around her. 

But before either side could do so much as throw a spear, a horn suddenly sounded, the vibrations causing the ground to shake. But it wasn’t Azog’s. No, this one was coming from behind them. Surprised by the sudden sound, Azog’s army halted, and Alexa and the Dwarves looked back at the mountain. No later, a loud clang echoed in their ears as metal met stone. 

Alexa watched with bated breath as the wall she had helped build exploded. The stone crumbled to pieces before her eyes, filling the hole where the bridge once stood with the remains as a golden bell came crashing through. 

A relieved sigh left Alexa as Thorin, and the rest of the company ran over the debris and towards them. With Dain’s army parting at the sight of their King, letting him and the others through. A small smile twitched at her lips; Thorin was back. 

“To the King!” Dain yelled, causing his army to join Thorin with a newfound strength. “To the King!” 

“Du Bekar!” Thorin shouted, charging towards Azog’s army with Fili and Kili at his sides. 

Releasing a war cry of her own, Alexa ran with the Dwarves; her lightsaber raised like a sword. She could faintly hear arrows being released over the stomping of feet and armour clinking, but she heard the orcs just fine. 

The scarred creatures screeched in anger as the Dwarves killed their armoured trolls with arrows. Without fear, the Dwarves and Alexa pierced the enemy's line like an arrow; now evenly matching the orcs blow for blow. 

Alexa raised her lightsaber to meet an orc's sword, the green blade cutting right through the metal at the base. Before the orc could react to its lack of blade, she swiftly raised her weapon and slashed from its shoulder to its opposite hip. The two pieces of the orc fell to opposite sides, leaving Alexa standing there; a calm expression on her face. 

A relieving feeling welled inside Alexa as she glanced around the battlefield at her friends. Everything was going according to plan. That feeling, however, was quickly dampened. A troll with a dangerous look in its eyes and a catapult manoeuvre on its back had approached Bofur, Nori and Dain. Who were all too busy fighting the orcs around them to notice. 

Without a second thought, Alexa deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt. For she knew that she’d need both hands for what she was about to attempt next. Breathing softly, Alexa reached out to the force around her and the beast that was about to kill her friends and Thorin’s cousin. 

Placing her left foot forward and right foot back, she got into a strong stance and thrust her hands out towards the troll. At the action, the troll was shoved backwards. It stumbled over the bodies of orcs who shrieked and withered as they were crushed into the earth. The pale creature fell back with a loud thump, a roar leaving it as it landed on the catapult. The distinct sound of turning gears sounded before a brief shriek left the troll as the catapult sprang; flipping it onto its front and breaking its neck in the process. 

Alexa paused as she took a moment to catch her breath. Panting, she raised a bloodied hand to her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Force, she couldn’t wait until this was over. Unfortunately for her, orcs are inconsiderate bastards and want to make her life as difficult as possible. 

The pair swiped at her with their swords, the blades only just grazing her outer tunic. Gritting her teeth, she raised her hands towards them. Whilst she wasn’t touching them, she could feel everything that she was doing. She could feel her hands squeezing their short necks as she heaved them up into the air. She could feel the orcs struggling to breathe, and their hearts accelerate. But she couldn’t feel how they quickly abandoned their weapons to grasp at their throats. She couldn’t feel how they desperately clawed at the invisible force. 

Twisting her wrists inwards, she forcefully threw the two orcs together; making them headbutt roughly. Before parting her hands violently in the opposite direction and releasing her hold on them. The two orcs sailed in different directions, but they had the same fate. Both collided harshly with the earth. Both broke several limbs and smacked their heads on impact; breaking their spines and snapping their necks. And both bodies slumped to the side, black blood oozing from their wounds as they lay dead amongst the fallen. 

Never shifting her eyes off the three orcs ahead, Alexa kept her expression neutral as she tilted her head subtly; urging her next opponent to come forth. But none did. In fact, they all ran away from her in an act of rare fear. Once they had left, Alexa let her guard down and grimaced. She rubbed the top of her shoulder gently; hoping to ease the pain that had once more flared. 

If she wasn't so mentally drained, she might have been smug about how quickly the three orcs had scurried away from her. The fear that coursed through them was as rare as it was uncommon amongst orcs. There was no doubt that the woman was a terrifying warrior. Besides, they would much rather fight someone who wasn't capable of yeeting them across the battlefield with magic. They'll leave her to the trolls or maybe-. 

As Alexa was recovering from her recent show of strength, the rest of the company fought around her. Nori raised his weapon over his head, just catching the orc's hooked sword with his. Pants left him as he struggled to hold back the orc blade from entering his skull. Nori shouted for assistance, calling out to Bofur. Said Dwarf yanked an axe from a dead orcs corpse and threw it in Nori’s direction. The axe whirled through the air and embedded itself into the orc’s skull. 

Just as the orc fell to its knees, Ori called out to Nori for help. A much larger orc with a spear stood before the young scribe, its weapon raised; ready to impale him. Nori gripped the axe handle and swiftly ripped it from the orc's skull before throwing it into the head of the one over his brother. Hearing a squelch of metal meeting flesh, Ori looked up and saw the orc fall to its knees before him; dead. 

Just as Alexa ignited her lightsaber, Ori threw the weapon back to Bofur. The hatted Dwarf’s eyes widened as he stared at the axe, he held just millimetres from his head. Alexa held back a smile at the sight, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. 

Standing amidst the battle, Alexa's eyes fluttered closed. She breathed in slowly through her nose and out through her mouth; allowing the force to surround her. Opening her eyes, Alexa's eyes flashed as she walked towards the oncoming orcs; making sure to keep the line of Durin in her sight. 

Ignoring her exhaustion and aching shoulder, Alexa cut the hand off the first orc and force pushed the next into several of its comrades. Raising her hand, she curled her fingers into her palm, forming a fist. At her action, the orcs were squashed together; their bodies breaking and mangling together as one. The orc she had previously dismembered let out a screech in pain behind her, so she removed its head. 

Continuing at the slow pace, she brought her lightsaber down on a charging orc; cleaving it from head to toe. Sensing incoming objects both from the force and her companion's yells for cover, Alexa turned sharply and raised her lightsaber. Seemingly without effort, she spun her weapon around her; the crackling blade easily disintegrating the tips of the arrows. 

Feeling eyes on her, a small smirk made its way onto her lips. Moving forwards, Alexa allowed the tip of her lightsaber to dig into the ground; the green blade sizzling as she approached her next victim. 

* * *

**ALEXA’S POV**

As Alexa wrenched her weapon out of another orc, a snarling noise came from her front, back and sides. Glancing around, she quickly realised that she had been surrounded; the three orcs from before having brought reinforcements. They slowly closed in on her, saliva dripping from their sharp, crooked teeth. They thought they had her. 

At the thought, another came in. A memory, in fact, of a similar situation. Alexa clicked her tongue as a grin twitched at her lips. The orcs must have sensed that she was no longer worried because they were no longer smug and were now taking smaller steps than before. 

A wicked gleam shone in Alexa’s eyes and without further ado, she threw her lightsaber towards the orcs like one would a boomerang. The green beam spun around Alexa, chopping the heads off every orc surrounding her before returning to her hand. 

“Mahal lass, can I borrow tha’ for a while?” Bofur piped up, currently wielding a war hammer. 

Alexa looked past the decapitated corpses to her friend, “Don’t think you could handle it, Bofur,” she began. A cheeky grin overcame her features, “Need a firm grip you see,” 

Despite everything happening around them, Bofur chuckled. “I’ll have ye know lass tha’ I have excellent grip,” he started, pausing to bash an orc in the gut. “From years of practice,” he stated, an implying tone in his voice. 

Bofur then winked at her, causing Alexa to release a chuckle of her own. _Cheeky shit,_ she thought. “About time you lot showed,” she jests, earning an ‘Aye lass,’ from the hatted Dwarf. 

Before she could continue their banter, the ground beneath her boots shook. Glancing up, Alexa’s eyes widened, and a lump grew in her throat. It seemed the orcs had targeted her yet again, only this time in greater numbers. Much greater. 

Gripping her lightsaber tightly, Alexa approached the platoon of ironclad orcs; who were sprinting towards her. The armour covered their crooked bodies and mutilated faces; leaving only their sharp teeth uncovered. The sight would frighten any normal person, but Alexa wasn’t normal, and neither was Dwalin. 

She didn’t quite know what the Dwarf was going to say. But she certainly didn’t expect the words that left his mouth. “Yer alive,” Dwalin’s deep voice sounded beside her. 

Alexa frowned, slightly offended at his words. “I’m sorry, were you expecting me to be dead?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the orcs. 

When no reply came, she glanced at the Dwarf and almost laughed at the sight. Poor Dwalin was visibly panicking, his blue eyes wide and mouth agape as he seemingly scrambled for an answer. Deciding to end his misery, Alexa bumped his arm affectionately and chuckled. 

“It’s good to see you too Dwalin,” she said her tone softer than before. She averted her gaze to the oncoming orcs who were now less than thirty feet away. 

Dwalin grunted in reply, back to his usual stoic self. “Most kills win,” he muttered, as he stood fearlessly beside her; a war hammer in his hands. It wasn’t Grasper or Keeper, but it’ll do the job. 

Alexa smirked. “Starting now? Cause I'm at least a hundred ahead already,” Alexa remarked, a snicker leaving her at the frown no doubt on Dwalin’s face. 

Dwalin's hands flexed as he adjusted his grip on the war hammer. That woman would be the death of him. Releasing a battle cry, he charged to meet the orcs; leaving Alexa behind him. The woman huffed a laugh at the Dwarf’s enthusiasm before swiftly running to join his side. 

* * *

Stab, duck, jab, dodge, flip, spin, slice. Alexa wielded her lightsaber with practised ease despite her muscles screaming at her for a break. Twisting her hips, she swung her weapon and disposed of another orc, “Eighteen!” before moving on to the next. “Nineteen!” 

At one point, Dwalin had complained that she had quote on quote ‘been stealing his kills’. In response, she had raised an eyebrow and let a grin grace her lips whilst she killed yet another orc beside him. “Twenty-eight!” 

Alexa didn’t know how long had past, only that almost all of the original sixty-odd orcs were dead and everything ached. Drawing in a sharp breath, Alexa bent forward; her hands resting on her knees as she took a brief break. 

A chuckle bubbled up through her chest as she reflected on fighting alongside Dwalin. She hadn’t fought that well with another since the order. It was if they were the same person, flowing, thrusting and twisting as one. 

The aforementioned Dwarf was currently beating the orcs with his war hammer. “Thirty-three. Thirty-four. Thirty-five!” The muscles in his arms rippled and tensed as he swiftly disposed of every orc with unmatched skill. 

Alexa had just killed another orc and looked up to see Dwalin fighting off three orcs. The sight of the burly Dwarf smashing skulls so skillfully proved a bit of a distraction for the woman, until it wasn’t. 

Out the corner of her eye, she sees the dagger heading towards her and shifts. But it was too late. A sharp pain erupted in the Jedi’s side, causing her to let out a cry. Glancing down, her green-grey eyes connected with the black ones of an orc, then to its bloodied dagger before they settled on her mid-thigh. 

The blade had snagged on the end of her thigh; leaving a curved gash. Had she not moved, the orc would have hit its intended target; her femoral artery. Nausea crept up her throat, and her head swirled as she watched her brown pants darken. 

Had she not been so focused on her injury, she may have noticed how Dwalin roared her name. How he had become fiercer and more brutal in his strikes against the orcs surrounding him. Maybe she would have noticed the almost desperate look in his eyes as he fought to get to her. But she didn’t. 

Grinding her teeth, Alexa screwed her eyes shut as pain flared through her thigh. The orc had since died. Honestly, she had no idea how it had survived that long. After all, it was disembowelled; with half of its guts on the ground. But apparently, it had just enough strength left to get revenge, which was just great. 

The woman glared at the dead orc as she deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it onto her belt. It was as she was silently cursing the orc that her knees gave in. Blood pounded over her ears, and Alexa gritted her teeth as she applied pressure to the wound. Blinding hot pain surged through the woman, making her whimper in agony. She knew that she couldn't afford to heal herself as it would take too much out of her. She just had to cope. 

**THIRD POV**

One moment Alexa was on her knees, sitting on the backs of her calves. The next, she was being propped up and facing Dwalin. He was on bended knee before her, one hand clasping her good shoulder whilst the other held his war hammer. 

Due to the blood pounding over her ears, Alexa didn’t hear what Dwalin had said. But the Dwarf looked panicked, his eyes on Nori as the muscles in his neck tensed; obviously shouting something. Following Dwalin’s command, Nori yelled to the others for assistance. At his call, Bofur, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, Bombur and Bifur joined Nori and created a protective circle around Dwalin and Alexa. 

Dwalin's war hammer lay beside him, forgotten as he focused on the woman before him. His blue orbs soon fell on the bloodied hand that gripped her leg. He had found what he was looking for. The Dwarf said nothing, only sighed deeply and placed his hand over hers. Alexa winced, her eyes watering as she allowed him to remove her hand to inspect the damage. 

Dwalin’s dark eyes traced the wound left by the orc’s knife. A slash about five inches long ran around the side of her mid-thigh, varying in deepness. The beginning of the cut was minor, more of a scratch than anything. But it was the rest that worried him. 

“It’s just a flesh wound,” she said weakly, a grimace on her lips. 

Dwalin peered up from her injury to look at her. Alexa met his eyes. Part of her was waiting for him to call her weak, to say that the wound on her thigh wasn’t bad enough to warrant such a reaction. Or perhaps she was waiting for him to compare it to her shoulder, and how she had complained less about a worse injury. The other part knew that Dwalin would never say such things. 

“Everyone gets injured,” he murmured as if sensing her inner struggle. 

Alexa was shocked at his words, though she didn’t show it. She stared into his eyes, almost looking for pity in them. When she found nothing, a sigh left her lips, and she nodded. Seeing her confirmation, Dwalin shifted his attention back to her thigh and told her to apply pressure to the wound. 

A harsh grunt left her throat as she followed his instruction. Blood oozed from the gash. The thick liquid ran between her fingers and dripped onto the ground below; staining it. 

Removing his hand from her shoulder, Dwalin gripped the bottom of his tunic and ripped off a thick strip. Whilst he was doing this, the others maintained the boundary between them and the battle; killing any orc that got close. Except for Bofur, who was preoccupied with puppeteering a troll with Flail Maces for hands and Morning Stars for feet. 

Dwalin's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the gash that the orcs knife had left. Releasing a shaky breath, he got to work. Pained sighs and winces left Alexa’s lips as Dwalin bandaged the wound. His hands weren’t used to being gentle, but he tried for her. 

By the time Dwalin had secured the bandage and tied the knot, the haze over Alexa’s mind had lifted, and the pain was but a dull throb. Yet the worry in the Dwarf’s eyes hadn’t lessened. 

“Thank you,” Alexa whispered, effectively drawing his eyes from her leg to meet her greeny-grey ones. 

Dwalin grunted in reply. His left hand moved to press against the top of her spine whilst the other grabbed her own. Slowly, Dwalin stood; lifting Alexa with him, whose eyes never left his. 

“Can ya walk lass?” he asked, not letting go of her hand. 

Without further prompting, Alexa tentatively stepped forward; Dwalin beside her in case she fell. She squeezed Dwalin’s hand and grimaced as pain shot up her leg. Despite this, she continued for a couple more steps before stopping. “Hurts a bit. But I'll manage,” she said, peering down at the makeshift bandage around her leg. 

Dwalin said nothing but looked out towards Nori who was currently battling an orc. “Stay with Nori, he’ll protect ya in my stead,” he grunted as he released her hand and bent down to pick up his weapon. 

Alexa snapped her gaze to him, “Wha-at? Where are yo-ou going?” She stammered, though she already knew. 

“To Ravenhill,” he answered gruffly. 

Without hesitation, Alexa replied. “I’m coming too,” 

“No," Dwalin stated firmly. 

“I can help!” she shouted, almost desperately. 

Dwalin sighed. “Yer injured lass,” he said, gesturing at the bandage around her thigh. “An’ even if ya weren't I still wouldn’t want ya there,” 

Before any more could be said, another voice called out. “Come on, brother. Let's get going!” It was Balin. 

The goats pulling the war machine came to a halt before them as Balin pulled on the stirrups. Fili and Kili stood inside the chariot, uncharacteristically serious looks on their faces. There was no doubt that the brothers had matured considerably over the course of the quest. Though that didn't mean they had lost their prankster streak. Ha! That'll be the day! 

Alexa glanced at Dwalin, who went to join them. “Please Dwalin, don’t go,” she rasped, her voice small and lacking the sarcastic tone it usually carried. 

The Dwarf paused, his hand on the back of the chariot; ready to hop in. Alexa’s heart pounded against her rib cage as Dwalin turned to face her and walked the few paces to her. Now standing before her, Alexa peered into his dark blue eyes. She never saw till now that they had specks of white in them; like miniature stars amongst the night sky. 

Dwalin’s calloused hand brushed the stray auburn strands behind her ear before cupping the back of her neck. Alexa’s breath caught in her throat as he pulled her closer; making their foreheads touch. 

It felt like a mere second had gone by before Dwalin was pulling away. "Stay ‘ere lass. I'll come fer ya after teh battle,” he grunted, a fond look in his eyes as he looked at her. 

Dwalin stood there long enough to signal Nori over. Then he was leaving. Alexa stood there stunned, before stumbling forward; her leg throbbing with every step. “Dwalin, wait!” 

The burly Dwarf sighed, but continued towards the war machine; knowing that he had held the others up long enough. He was close to joining them when Alexa reached him. Her hand tugged on his arm, stopping him from getting in the chariot. Dwalin turned to face her, ready to send her back to Nori. 

“Las-” his words were cut short as Alexa’s lips made contact with his cheek. 

Dwalin’s eyes widened, and his lips parted. Too shocked to do anything, the burly Dwarf just stared at her; his mouth agape. “I-I,” she began, a light dusting of red tinged her cheeks; though it was barely seen through the orc blood covering her face. 

Alexa exhaled softly and stepped away from the burly Dwarf. “Just be careful, Dwalin,” she whispered. A sense of déjà vu hit her as the same words she had said last to Obi-Wan left her lips. 

Nori came to a stop beside Alexa and placed a hand on her right shoulder; effectively breaking her from her thoughts. He looked from her to Dwalin, “I won’t leave her side,” he promised, breaking the silence that had fallen between the pair. 

Dwalin’s eyes snapped to Nori’s, and he nodded. Sparing one last look at Alexa, he went back to the chariot and climbed aboard; taking his place behind the crossbow. Balin sent a small smile towards Alexa and Nori before whipping the reins. The goats reeled onto their hind legs then broke into a sprint; leaving Alexa and Nori behind. 

Nori turned his head to look at the woman beside him. Seeing her worried look, he squeezed her shoulder in support. “They’ll be alright Al,” 

Alexa faltered, “No Nori,” she breathed, meeting his eyes; which had widened considerably at the word. “They won’t,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was wanting to update sooner, but got hit with a bit of writers block. If some of the fight scenes seemed familiar it is because they were inspired by the season two finale of The Mandalorian.
> 
> Till next time. 


End file.
